The untold story
by amaekasu
Summary: Over time, Aurora realizes she is living a lie. A beautiful story that fairies told her hides the truth. Her life is not as perfect as it seems and she isn't so happy with her future with Philip. But everything changes when she discovers that life is nothing without a little chaos to make it interesting.
1. Once upon a dream

Well ... I like to write stories in my own way, which may not always be the best, but that's what I like.

I'm writing this story because I missed Maleficent/Aurora fanfics. Have some, but let's say I missed something else.

So, hope you enjoy and sorry my not very good English. I'm from Brazil and the story was written in Portuguese.

Warning: The personalities of the characters aren't 100% the same of the movie. I changed a few things that may shock some and astonish others.

* * *

Her body seemed to lose all all mass and weight, making her feel as light as air. Her breath flowed like a gentle evening breeze, natural and effortless. She floated in the air and down very slowly until her feet touch on something damp and cold. This made her eyes opened and saw a very familiar scenario.

Not a place she knew, or was stepped before. It was familiar place in her dreams. Aurora was over a large surface of water as vast as the ocean. Over her head, there was a sky replete with stars that seemed bigger and brighter than she usually saw, shining like jewels floating in space. And this sky had the strangest moon that she had seen.

What kind of moon was that? What a strange shape! Not exactly a half moon. One side was rounded, maybe like a distorted drop. And why there was a black dot on the rounded part? That format didn't make any sense, something seemed incomplete. But the moon always appeared like that. Repeatedly in all her dreams. An incomplete half, lost in space.

And in that oneiric scenario, she felt so incomplete as that half moon. She was missing a piece of her, an half. This lack made her feel cold and fear. It was like being tied and restricted, unable to move freely. And there was only one way to circumvent this loneliness.

Her lips began to move and she heard her own voice echoing around the place as if reverberasse in each molecule.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

_I know you_  
_I walked with you once upon a dream_  
_I know you_  
_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true_  
_That visions are seldom all they seem_  
_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

She sung in a melancholy and somber tone, as if it came from the depths of her despair, a dark, scary and lurid place.

Aurora was tired of being just a half moon floating in space.

"I want an entire moon. I want the other half!" She asked looking at the sky. Water rummaged under her feet as if in answer to her prayer. She looked down and saw the reflection of the half white moon. Then something happened. The reflection started to spin on its own and as it turned, its color was changing to become the exact opposite of half white moon. Now it was a black half moon with a white spot on the rounded end.

Aurora looked up and then down. She stood right where the two halves should connect. But they were still separated. One above the sky, another below the waters. That was wrong! It was necessary to join the two halves. Just so her life would make sense.

She knelt on the watery surface trying to penetrate it, but despite being made of water, there was something that kept her from sinking behind that half moon, that even so close remained unattainable. And she still felt incomplete as ever...

"Wake up, honey! It's morning!" A distant voice spoke, making her wake with a start. Flora was next to bed holding the clothes for wear that day.

"Where am I?" She asked rubbing her eyes, still confused. Ah, yes ... she had dreamed the same dream again.

"In your room, silly goose!" Merryweather replied preparing water to princess wash her face and start the day.

"Get dressed and eat some. You need to feed!" Fauna spoke also putting a tray of fruit on the table.

The impression caused by that strange dream was still vivid in her memory. For several months, she saw only a half moon incomplete. This time she saw what appeared to be the other half, but the incessant fairies' chattering, especially the discussion between Flora and Merryweather about the color of the dress, just diverting her attention.

"Excuse me, Your Highness!" Said a maid after making a bow. "The king and queen are waiting in the throne room."

Fairies finished dressing and combing Aurora, leaving her beautiful as a princess must be and led her into the presence of the king and queen.

"Good morning, father, mother." She graciously greeted like an angel, leaving her parents proud.  
"Good morning, my daughter. Had good dreams?"  
"Yes, father."  
"How nice! Now get ready for your classes today. We'll see you at lunch time."

Aurora bowed again and withdrew with the fairies for her etiquette class.

Her teacher was a woman about thirty years in charge of teaching her to behave like a perfect princess. She had to walk in the right posture and graceful manner. It was necessary to always smile and just talk with soft and calm voice. A princess does not raise her voice, never.

After that, harp lessons, literature and poetry. As the teacher passed the lesson, Aurora distracted remembering that strange dream. On a piece of paper she drew the strange white half moon, putting a black spot on its rounded end. Then she dipped the pen in ink and drew the black half, which perfectly complemented the white half forming a harmonious and complete circle.

Together these halves formed a circle having a S-shaped curvature in the middle dividing the two areas. It was as if the boundaries between them were flexible and malleable, also giving the idea of constant movement. Another oddity was each half having a point of the same color than the other. It was as if one had a little of the other within itself. They complemented each other while mingled.

Separate they made no sense, but together...

"Please, Your Highness. Could you recite the verses I just dictate?" Said the woman calling her attention again and she had to hide the drawing before she was reprimanded.

During the morning and the part of afternoon she had to do princess affairs, who were actually tedious tasks that after a while didn't interest her anymore. After Philip woke her, Aurora could live with her parents having fairies to take care of her. At the beginning everything was new and she was enjoying the new life.

For an entire year, her life seemed a fairy tale. But something happened. Philip's father was having trouble with the king of a neighboring country which seemed to declare war. This king was a conqueror, always annexing new territories to his kingdom. So he had to return to homeland and, with his father, resolving that crisis.

And she hadn't seen him since. Aurora had turned eighteen two months ago and had to spend the birthday without news of her beloved Philip. Since then her heart seemed to be always empty, incomplete. It was like missing a part of her, as it did when she was a girl living in the woods with her three aunts.

At that time, she also missed something that couldn't define, therefore believed to be the desire to find a great love. After she met Philip, that empty was filled. At least it seemed to her. But he had to go and the empty returned again.

In her bedroom, alone, she wondered if Philip thought of her. Why that emptiness persisted? She had found her true love, didn't she? That should be enough! Even though he was away, their hearts were near. At least they should be.

"Yes... our hearts are close. I can feel it!" One hand touched her chest and she had the feeling that no heart beat there. Why not? It should beat!

Feeling a strange thing within, Aurora picked up the drawing she had done and looked lingeringly. There were two complete halves that balanced and harmonized each other. Were she and Philip two halves?

Suddenly her heart seemed to say no. But her head kept saying yes. Who was right? Trying to push those disturbing thoughts, Aurora began to sing softly.

"When my lover back? When he come back to me?" She sang carelessly. "When we would be together forever, my sweetheart and me?"

"Oh, very soon, my dear, very soon! Oh, what dress is this? Blue? No, no, no! Pink!" Flora shook the magic wand making a very bright light hit her, making the dress became pink. "Much better, don't you think?"

The young woman just smiled. If her fairy felt happier that way, all right.

"You said Philip and I'll meet soon..."

"Did I? Ah, yes! Your father received news early today. He and his father are coming from distant lands and it seems that the negotiations were very good."  
"So there'll be no more war?"

"I hope not, dear. A war is always something very sad. Now let's rejoice! You need to prepare for the return of your prince. You should be beautiful and perfect for him! One day, you two will get married and..."

The fairy began to talk incessantly for Aurora, who only listened in silence with a slight smile on her face. After five minutes, her mind turned off. That conversation was so boring! Fairies always spoke about the same things. Everything was interesting when she was sixteen. Now, with eighteen, her brain seemed to ask for more complex matters.

"Ah, there you are!" Merryweather roared entering into the bedroom along with fauna. "And you ruined the beautiful dress I made for her! Blue! I said blue!"  
"Grrr! Rose!"

Having her dress changed constantly could be fun if they choose different colors. Why there was only pink or blue as options? And why the fairies didn't stop a bit to ask what SHE wanted? Did they ever imagined that Aurora didn't like those colors?

Her head ached slightly with those thoughts and also because of the relentless fight between the fairies.

"Raspberries!" She graciously spoke with a forced smile on her face, making the fairies stop the discussion. "I'd like to make a delicious raspberries pie for my beloved father!"  
"Awwww!" the three spoke at once.

Occasionally, Aurora liked to prepare delicious pies to her father with berries collected by her own hands in the forest near the palace.

The fairies didn't care because it kept the princess entertained for a long time. With that, they could take care of more important matters with the king and queen about the future of the kingdom.

Aurora ran to the stables of the palace carrying a basket and after sure no one was looking, she chose a simple horse and rode into the forest that stood around the palace where she used to pick berries. From inside the hollow of a large tree, she took a big package and ran into the bushes with a big smile of satisfaction on her face. Finally some fun!

* * *

In a distant place in the forbidden land, clouds condensed in the sky in a kind of whirlwind that was slowly descending to the ground. Greenish rays sparkled on all sides and a strong wind blew mercilessly. From the ground, also came out a swirl carrying earth into the sky, meeting the swirling air.

From the right, formed a tube of fire and left, pure and clean water. Both met at the intersection of ground and air swirl. The four elements are mixed making a great noise and emitting an absurd amount of green lightning everywhere. Any living creature that was around would have frozen with fear.

Little by little, the four elements were condensed in a tall and sinister figure who wore a long black and purple cloak, had large horns on her head and holding a scepter with a green ball on top. Her eyes opened, showing an intense green glow as she breathed deeply the fresh air around her.

"Finally, I'm back!" Hysterical laughter echoed through the air. She stretched her arms lazily, as if putting out all the accumulated tension for two whole years. It was so good to be alive again!


	2. This is your story

Stefan read and reread the letter with great satisfaction. Finally his son in law was returning to marry his daughter, which filled him with satisfaction. So they could resume the natural course of things. First, the engagement party to announce the couple's bond. It had to be a big party. After a few months, the wedding itself. Everything had to be perfect.

"Dreaming awake, dear?"  
"Hmm? Ah, yes, sorry. I was making some plans for the future. This marriage will bring us much joy!"  
"Ah, my little daughter! Finally she'll get married!"  
"And within a while, we'll have grandchildren! I hope the first child is a boy!"  
"I want a little girl too! So I'll pamper her as could never do with our daughter!"

They continued weaving plans for the future, which looked bright and promising for all. Everything seemed perfect and there wasn't even a shred of concern. After all, since the death of Maleficent, they didn't have to worry about anything else.

* * *

Her castle was the way she had left. The parts that were destroyed during her attempt to prevent Prince Philip's escape had been rebuilt by the servants. They were smart, she couldn't deny. They worked hard to leave everything the way she wanted and liked, because they knew she was coming back. She always returned.

Her body wasn't yet fully recovered, especially the heart. But it was only a matter of time until everything was healed and then she'd make her triumphant return. Those fools didn't lose for waiting!

* * *

Under the anxious gaze of the two other fairies, Flora gave the finishing touches on the last page of the book.

"And they lived happily ever after. End! Ah, finally I finished it!"  
"YOU finished?" Merryweather said with hands on hips. "You didn't do it all alone!"

"Details, details..." the other said dismissively.

"Oh, please! Let me see! I waited months for this!" Fauna asked with bright eyes. Flora didn't deny.

"Let's look together and then show the Aurora. After all, it is the story of her life!"

The book had an elaborate and whimsically cover drawn in high relief. The golden letters composing the title "Sleeping Beauty", along with a beautiful drawing of a young woman of rare beauty peacefully sleeping in a bed surrounded by roses.

The fairies took many months to write that masterpiece, recounting everything that had happened in those fateful days.

"All's well that ends well! What Beautiful!" Fauna said wiping a tear after they finish reading the book, which although large had more pictures than words.

"Will she like?" Merryweather also asked wiping her tears.

"What nonsense! Why would she don't like? Look at these wonderful pictures! And this neatly elaborate letter!"

Fauna took the book again and flipped through carefully, reaching an image in particular.

"This picture gives me the creeps! Do you think that Aurora will believe that she was like that?"

"Of course yes! She has no reason to be suspicious of us!" Flora said taking the book back and closing. "Don't forget that everything must happen according to plan!"

* * *

After leaving the horse in the stable of employees, Aurora returned to the palace with the basket full of raspberries and humming the song of her dream accompanied by birdsong. Her face showed clear relief and she seemed numbed. She sang with the same somber and melancholy voice.

Arriving near the palace, she was silent. The basket was taken to the kitchen where she prepared a beautiful raspberries pie for her father, as had promised. Then she went to her bedroom to wash and change clothes. A princess must be always impeccable.

Before she could unbutton her dress, a voice spoke behind her.

"Want some help, dear?"  
"No, Fauna, thanks. Something happened while I was gone?"

The fairy giggled covering her mouth with hand and answered with rosy cheeks.

"We have a surprise for you!"  
"Philip returned?"  
"No, another surprise. We'll show you after dinner. Don't be late!"

The fairy came out for Aurora's relief. If was Flora or spring, she would have insisted to continue there in the bedroom with her. But Fauna was less invasive and almost always respected her desire to be alone. Thank goodness"

When she take the dress off and all the underwear, Aurora saw a purplish spot on her arm. It also had some bruising on her leg and certainly on back, though she couldn't see. Heavens! She needed to be more careful next time! Fortunately the clothes covered her entire body, but things could get complicated if she showed up with a bruise on her face.

"I... I did it again!" her face contorted with guilt and sorrow as a few tears appeared in her eyes. She had done it again!

She quickly wiped the tears and swallowed crying. Mourning was useless and despite the guilt torment her, she knew that within a few days would do the same thing again.

* * *

Dinner normally passed without any news unless the conversation between the king and queen about the back of Philip, that Aurora waited anxiously. When they finished eating, the three fairies came bringing a thick book and handed to the king.

"We're done, your majesty!" Flora said very respectfully.  
"Oh, let me see. The cover is very beautiful!"  
"The drawings were also beautiful!" The queen said looking at the fine pictures.

The royal couple just flipped through a few pages, praised the pictures that the fairies had done and shouted exclamations of disgust when they saw Maleficent.

"Was it really necessary portraying this repulsive creature?"  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Everyone needs to see and know the true face of evil."  
"Right. I think Aurora, more than anyone, want to see this magnificent work."

The young woman accepted the book willingly and when got permission to withdraw, she ran to her room, closed the door and sat in front of her desk studies to finally see the pictures and read the story that was hitherto only told by the fairies.

The entire kingdom knew that story, which must have also spread to the neighboring kingdom.

The part that mattered most to her was about the party of her baptism, when a wicked and vengeful fairy uttered a curse to kill her.

"So that was the terrible Maleficent" she asked looking at the picture of a tall and thin woman with large horns on her head. Her skin was very green and her eyes was yellow with green iris. Her twisted and wrinkled face exuded pure evil. How ugly and terrible she was!

Aurora had never seen her personally, so had only the descriptions given by the fairies and their parents. Strange... she looked the picture with more attention. The fairies had never talked about that too pointy chin. And was her skin so green? She looked like a leaf! And that woman was so thin that looked like a stick with horns using a large black and purple dress.

The reading was normal until the time when, according to the faries, she had pricked her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel. She remembered sitting crying over Philip when a light began to attract her hypnotic way. So some things were confusing.

"That's weird ... I don't remember any voice speaking to me!" Try as she might, she couldn't remember the moment that pricked her finger on the spindle. She remembered just trying to touch a beautiful green light and nothing else. And everything went dark. She never said anything about hearing a voice. Why the fairies wrote that?

They said her sleep was short because Philip soon came to rescue, waking her with a kiss of true love. What an irony! She dreamed of the first kiss for so long and can't feel anything because was unconscious! After that, the couple exchanged a few kisses, short and quick because they were rarely left alone. And those few kisses never did her feel anything strong, only a slight taste of something forbidden. Did things would change after they were married?

Aurora continued reading the book when saw the part about the forest of thorns. Another thing that made her full of doubts. According to the story, Philip had exceeded the thorns by cutting the plants with his sword. The thorns was large, sharp and could hurt a person easily. However, his clothes were intact and there was not a single scratch on his skin. He had nowhere near the look of someone who has been stuck in a gloomy castle dungeons, then fled under rays fired by a cruel fairy, passed through a forest of thorns and fought a fierce dragon.

"Are you still reading this book, Aurora?" Flora said entering her room together with the other fairies. Why they never knocked on the door?  
"It was too complicated for you?" Merryweather also asked with worried face.  
"No, of course not. I liked it so much I read it twice!"

The three gave a smile and Flora said.

"I'm very glad you enjoyed our book. But now it's time for you to sleep! Princesses need rest. We'll help you change clothes."  
"No, no! I do it alone, don't worry!" she went behind the screen and changed so fast that fairies don't have time to move. They couldn't see the bruises on her body.

Her nightgown had the long sleeves and she lay down quickly not to arouse suspicion. Fauna straightened the covers and spring gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Godmother, I have a question..." she said before the fairies to leave.  
"Tell us, dear."

"Well... there are some things in this book which I do not remember..."  
"Of course I don't remember, my dear! You were asleep!"  
"Well... I know that... but..."

Flora fluffed her pillows and spoke of a motherly way.

"Don't tire your pretty little head with such nonsense, dear! Everything you need to know is in the book and I assure that we write each fact exactly how it happened!"

Aurora gulped and decided not to say anything. The fairies could get hurt if knew she doubted their story. When the lights went off, she continued traveling in her thoughts. The illustrated image of Maleficent returned to her mind, leaving her totally intrigued by the wicked fairy.

Why someone would be so offended by not being invited to a party to the point of cursing a newborn? Even if she was really so evil, doesn't it make more sense to kill or kidnap the baby?

She stood up and walked to the window. The night was dark and the palace courtyard was lit by torches. On the horizon, she saw a dense forest that fairies said was to prevent any person from the kingdom go until the prohibited land. Other questions arose.

According to the original curse, she should hurt a finger on the spindle and died. What a silly curse was this? If she wanted to curse someone, would have caused this person to be bitten by a snake, spider or any other venomous animal. Why a spinning wheel? That made no sense!

Her head turned to hurt. What the hell! Rather than clarify, that book has awakened a multitude of questions in her head! Tired of so much thinking, she went back to sleep. Her dreams were populated by strange scenarios and half moons ...


	3. Delicate princess

In her private chamber, Maleficent rested to recover her strength. Her body wasn't totally healed and strong. Her heart was still vulnerable and a simple stroke of a dagger could kill her again. Then it would be another effort to resurface.

"The half moon... that dream again!" She said to herself staring at the ceiling. The same dream repeated every night. She was at the bottom of a lake and at her feet, a black half moon with a white dot. But it wasn't a moon. She knew what it was and also knew what it meant that awful feeling of being incomplete, limited, like missing half of herself.

Then, looking up, she saw the same picture above the waters, but white with a black dot. She tries to achieve that other half and always wakes up before touch it. Her experience told that repeating dreams kept messages. Would be the message she hoped so much? For a long time she believed all was lost because of those sassy fairies. For the first time, she thought there might be hope and that all was not lost.

"Everything is still very vague. Better to wait and let things happen naturally. For now, I need to think of other issues..."

She thought what to do in the next days. Sooner or later they end up discovering that she has returned. This didn't scare her, no way. She was just worried about choosing the best way to make her triumphant return. It had to be something dramatic, intense and show everyone that she was alive, healthy and stronger than ever. They were about to learn once and for all that she was invincible.

"That was the last time they hurt me! That will never happen again, I promise!"

Those idiots had to learn to respect her anyway, even if he had to use force.

For now, she needed to restore the energy. Although she continued powerful and strong, she still had a weakness that needed to be cured. Why her heart was taking so long to heal? She had died and risen other times and everything was always fine. Death and birth were part of life. It was how nature is renewed. What had changed? That sword blow was so strong to the point to weaken that vital organ?

Even knowing that the sword was enchanted by the fairies, she didn't believe in any way that those insects had so much power. No, something was very wrong there. Well .. it was useless speculating. She needed to rest and strengthen.

"Hahaha! I imagine their faces when they see me alive and stronger than ever!" Was fun to imagine the horror and surprise stamped on their faces when seeing her triumphant return. The fairies would squirm with fear and anger. The king and the queen, poor things, would die of fear. The idiot prince could try to fight her again. How pathetic! He only succeeded because had a lot of help. Otherwise he would have been crushed like a bug.

Beside her bed had a pot with fresh water and fruits that the maids had left for her. She poured some water and went back to staring at the ceiling. What a boring! It had nothing interesting to do there?

* * *

Inside the carriage and escorted by the real entourage, Felipe looked the landscape along the way recalling the events last year. How many difficulties! His country was about to suffer a war. It was necessary to negotiate, bargain and cajole the idiot king so he left his kingdom alone.

His father was snoring soundly, oblivious to what was happening around him. Poor old man! He really needed to rest. The journey was very long because they had to cross their own kingdom and only then enter the kingdom of Dawn. The roads were bad and the horses needed to rest from time to time.

He couldn't bear it anymore. No, a prince should be in the palace been served by servants and having at his side a beautiful princess.

"Aurora..." he thought. "How is she now? Does she still beautiful? Hope so! I will never marry an ugly woman!"

That marriage brought many advantages. One was to get the respect of the enemy kingdom and avoid the war. When the king knew he was going to marry the daughter of the powerful king Stefan, the situation was mitigated. The enemy king saw that a good alliance would be more advantageous than a war.

The wedding itself wasn't enough to end the war. That bastard king also made many demands that his father would be able to satisfy only if he married Aurora and unite the two kingdoms. Otherwise, his kingdom was going to plunge into a huge war.

Everything was going right despite annoyances. A war was avoided and he was about to marry the most beautiful and perfect woman he had known in his life. Everything was progressing well after all.

* * *

In the Royal Library, Aurora was collecting some books to read in her room. Nearby, Merryweather watched carefully. Why fairies cared so much about the books she read?

It was like this since the days when they lived in the forest. The fairies brought carefully selected books and always dodged when she asked to bring something different to the novels and fairy tales.

"I think you got the wrong book."  
"Wrong book? No, I was looking for that."  
"Applied Astronomy? This is not a romance, dear. It is a very complicated book made just for experts men."

It was her impression or the fairy had given a special tone to the word "men"?

"I just want to look..."  
"A princess doesn't deal with these subjects. What? 'Understanding of Geometry'? Why would you want to learn geometry? This isn't a book for a woman."  
"Why? Is it forbidden?"  
"Women don't have... hmm... skills to learn about these subjects."  
"Is there a problem with women?"  
"They are fragile, delicate, and their brains don't support these so complicated subjects! Oh please, let me choose a beautiful romance that you'll like."

Aurora bowed her head feeling something revolting inside. She had no weak head, wasn't smooth and felt perfectly able to understand those complicated books. She opened the mouth to say something when Merryweather returned happy and smiling holding a thin book.

"This story is beautiful! A knight saves the princess from the evil dragon and they live happily ever after. Look, there are many pictures and few words."

The fairy opened the book and Aurora saw a picture of a beautiful green dragon spitting fire. That story didn't interest her one bit because it should be equal to all the others that she read. But since it had drawings of dragons, she accepted.

"Are there other books about dragons here?"  
"Haha, you like to see knights in shining armor defeating these beasts, isn't it? I know it is because of Philip!"

No, it wasn't because of Philip. And no, she didn"t like to see the dragons being killed. Merryweather has come shelves and returned with two more books.

"I think it's enough. Don't overload yourself with so much reading!"

The other books that Aurora had chosen were returned to the shelf and she had no choice but to return to her bedroom taking those boring and unfunny romances. Well... at least the pictures were worth. Did dragons were equal to the books? How was a real dragon? She had never seen. Only Philip, who had fought against Maleficent in dragon form.

Whenever she asked he used to be evasive and didn't talk much. A man shouldn't boast for defeating a dragon and be happy to tell the feat? Another strange and inexplicable thing. She started reading.

"The knight was fighting fiercely against the dragon..." Always a knight. Always a man. Why maidens can't face the dragons and save themselves? Why dragons were concerned about kidnap princesses? Stories never explained this strange behavior. Would be to devour them? How a dragon was able to feed only with a weak and delicate women?

She put the books aside and glanced at the nothing looking for answers to questions that shouldn't even be made. Should she be thinking those things? A princess shouldn't only engage with her royal duties and be perfect?

A strong sense of boredom took hold of her again. It was an inexplicable emptiness, something that annoyed her constantly. Sometimes, the princess felt suffocated as she had trouble breathing. Live in that palace constantly watched by three fairies, by servants and for her parents seemed gradually to undermine her sanity.

Then she escapes from time to time as a way to mitigate this prison that suffocated her.

Her hope was that everything gets better after her marriage to Philip. Perhaps, being a married woman, she could have a little more freedom. And one day she would become the queen of that kingdom.

But Aurora didn't feel really happy, which brought a lot of criticism. She must be the happiest woman in the world. A beautiful princess, living in a palace, having three fairies dedicated caring for her needs and any problems to occupy her mind. What was missing?

Her eyes turned to the book that the fairies had given her. The book of her history. She opened it again and found the picture of Maleficent. How would have been the life of that strange woman? She was free? She could do whatever she wanted?

"In the end, she died with the stroke of a sword. What a waste!" If she were free and independent as that fairy, Aurora would never waste her precious time on trivialities. She was going to enjoy her freedom and be happy. Does this woman was so stupid like that?

Or there was a part of history that has not been told?


	4. The flame was extinguished

The day had dawned and Maleficent decided to take care of her daily tasks still with images of that dream in her mind. She also remembered the anxiety and affliction that she felt when tried to reach the white half circle. It was as if her whole life revolved around it. She couldn't live in half. Complete circle was needed.

At least she felt stronger and well prepared despite that pain in her heart from time to time. Maybe it was time to research and find out why that vital organ wasn't recovering.

Her castle had a huge library, filled with books of various ages, cultures and places. Some was written in ancient and unknown languages that only she was able to understand and could only be opened with magic . There were also books of astronomy, astrology, mathematics, geometry, alchemy and herbs, books of geography, history and philosophy. Were books in various languages such as Latin, Greek, Aramaic, Chinese, Phoenician and even Egyptian parchments with those complicated hieroglyphics.

The shelves almost reached ceiling and all the books were well cared thanks to the relentless work of a librarian who handled everything very well. Books were knowledge, culture and information. And she knew very well that knowledge was power.

"This makes no sense!" She roared angry to see that had researched so much and found nothing. The books recommended enchantments, potions or herbs she knew were useless to her problem.

She left the books on the table so that the librarian kept later and went to a terrace to look at the view of the castle. Does that problem had no solution or would get better with time? She put her hand on her chest in a protective gesture. What nonsense! No one was there to attack her! But it could happen in the future and she had to be prepared. It would be very unwise to confront the enemies being vulnerable.

"What stupid! I'm no weak!" She pushed any fearful thoughts and returned to focus on her return. It was only necessary know what action to take and she had an idea. Knowledge was power, right? So, before any action, she needed to know well her enemies. It was necessary to study them, know their habits and routines. Just so she would know how to give them a well deserved lesson.

The sun shone brightly outside and seeing its golden light, a question arose. In fact, had arisen before but she always tried to postpone. This time curiosity was stronger and she needed to take that issue to clean. It was a necessity.

"How the sleeping little princess is? Hmm, think I'll like to know."

* * *

Several hours passed and finally the night came along with two honored guests.

"Welcome! Very welcome! Let's celebrate because today is a day of joy!" Stefan said with open arms to receive Hubert and Philip.

All present applauded and celebrated the return of those so important men. Aurora also vibrated with joy at the return of her beloved. How handsome he was! Tall, strong, manly! He was the typical hero of fairy tales. Her hero.

After a sumptuous banquet, the orchestra began to play music and nobody lost time. Several couples were formed and started dancing. Philip drove Aurora gently, enraptured by the beauty of his bride who had grown and become more womanly.

"You're more beautiful than ever!" He said quietly trying to maintain the serene countenance. They were in public and such outbursts weren't allowed.  
"Thank you..." she thanked with a sweet smile.

The dance didn't allow big body contact, which was too bad for him. Having that woman in arms seemed to roll his hormones. Aurora, on the other hand, didn't understand her feelings. Why doesn't her heart beat irregularly? Why she didn't feel that cold in the belly? Why she was glad he couldn't shake her stronger in his arms?

Maybe it was the strong emotion of the reunion. Or maybe those crazy and stupid ideas that dominated her head? Those foolish suspicions were taking her happiness and she needed to put an end to that situation.

At the end of the dance, taking advantage that her father was too distracted confabulating with Hubert and sipping wine, Aurora asked.

"Would you like take a walk in the garden? It's a beautiful night!"  
"I'd love to!"

The two left the hall arm in arm and Aurora hoped that fairies don't decide follow them. She wasn't a child in need of supervision.

"Then negotiations were a success?"

"Yes. My father and I had a lot of work, but our persistence paid off. The king declared peace and accepted a covenant with us."

"Several Kingdoms united in alliance will be much stronger."  
"I think so, but let's forget about these matters. Today is a day to celebrate!"

Her face flushed when the prince took her hand. They were alone in the middle of a beautiful garden under the stars and no one was around. Philip was approaching slowly and she closed her eyes expecting a kiss of true love. When the lips of the young man touched her, the only thing she felt was an empty within herself. Just a cold emptiness.

* * *

Maleficent made an effort not to fall asleep. The princess' life was the most boring, tedious and insipid thing she had seen! In fact, she was insipid. A girl with no personality, no self-will, no attitude. Only a porcelain doll that everyone manipulated at pleasure. And she never challenged, never complained. Always smiling and accepting all orders and constraints. How could someone live like this? What a disappointment! Although expecting exactly that kind of thing, she had hoped that some flame still was left inside her.

What a mistake ... The flame had been extinguished, leaving only a faded creature who cared only to follow the rules and please everyone.

She, on the other hand, never accepted orders or constraints of any kind. No way! It was she who made the rules for herself and her life.

"Pathetic little creature. You'll live the rest of your days as a puppet in the hands of others. And to think I waited too long for you! Those fairies managed to ruin you!"

That young woman became so insignificant that Maleficent decided not to worry about her. What someone so weak and without personality had to offer to the world? She decided to look inside the great hall, no mattering what else the couple did or didn't do. Her hopes were lost and see them exchanging kisses made her stomach sick.

The two kings were talking and wine was already taking effect. To her, they were just two incompetent morons.

"Oh, will it take long to establish democracy?" She thought to herself. It was difficult to accept that such stupid people could govern a nation just because of their royal blood. Well, it would take a lot to change. For now, she just wanted to study them to then decide what to do.

The image projected onto the scepter ball faded. She wasn't interested in following a stupid party. Such events never interested. The next day, Maleficent expected more interesting things to discover.

* * *

"And the dragon fell from the abyss after I stabbed my sword in her chest. That's what happened."

"Weren't you afraid? The fairies say she was very powerful!"  
"A warrior can not be afraid of anything!" He said arrogantly.  
"What happened to the dragon's body then?"  
"She disappeared, leaving only a cape and sword."

She thought for a moment and asked again.

"It isn't strange that such a creature has gone this way? Should at least have left over her body and..."

He was losing patience with so many questions and resolved to end that conversation.

"Maleficent was defeated and everyone can live in peace now. Why bother with such details, sweetheart?"  
"But ... what if she didn't die? She could have run and..."  
"You doubt my strength and power of fairy godmothers?"

Her heart tightened.

"I think you ask too many questions can make them hurt. Let's leave the things as they are."  
"Leave things as they are..." she repeated in a low voice.  
"Exactly! A bright future awaits us! Let's leave this sad past behind and start a new life. Come, we need return to the hall before our parents send an army to our search."

Leading Aurora by the arm, Philip returned to the hall happy for the conversation to be over. She was asking lots of questions and he had difficulty answering many of them.

Aurora felt that uncomfortable feeling of emptiness, dissatisfaction and loneliness again. It's was hard to believe that a bright future awaited her.


	5. The other Aurora's face

The days went and Aurora was sitting in the garden looking the emptiness. Even having resolved the crisis, Philip was still very busy with Hubert and Stefan. All right, she didn't care. Over time, the presence of the prince was becoming increasingly tedious.

He didn't cause her that strong emotions like the first date, when they sang and danced together. These moments was so beautiful! What broken the enchantment? She didn't know.

Everyone was excited about the big engagement party that had been scheduled for within four months because many of the guests lived in other countries and the trip was always long and slow.

Her father planned to marry them within one year from the date of the party. Just thinking about it made her body cold. Why did she feel this way? Philip was her true love! She should be happy and satisfied. So many young women was forced to marry with unknown and, often, old and ugly men. She, on the other hand, had the privilege of marrying someone she loved and who loved her.

"But I didn't choose. He was chosen for me. And if one day I change my mind? No one will hear me. Nobody cares what I think."

A wave of dismay swept through her body. Hard and sad truth. Nobody cared about her thoughts. It was as if everyone knew how to live her life except herself. No, she didn't know what was good for herself, didn't know how to control her life and make decisions. She couldn't think and constantly needed to be conducted as a small child.

A bitter taste invaded her mouth. She wasn't a small and helpless child. Her heart cried out for freedom and independence, but his parents offered her a prison from which she didn't dare even to try to escape. No, she couldn't do that. Couldn't hurt the feelings of the people who loved her. But she could have her secrets. Yes she could!

* * *

After a few days of observation, Maleficent knew exactly what to do and how to do. Those idiots would learn to give her the respect she deserved. It was time to show who wrote the rules. Everyone were about to see how powerful she was to the point overcome death.

"They will regret for what they did and what they stole from me!"

Yes, they had stolen something very important. Her half. The pain of loss would haunt her for many decades until she could get another chance. This offense couldn't go unpunished.

The meeting with Stefan, Hubert and ministers of the court was closed. They planned to have a big party to announce wedding date of insipid Princess with moron prince.

"Surely I can't miss this party." She muttered sarcastically. "It'd be rude of me!"

She ran a hand on the ball of scepter and another image was focused.

"Oh, no! This insipid creature again!" She said wearily.

The sorceress was about to erase the image when something caught her eye.

"What is she doing?" She asked to see the princess going to the forest riding a very poor and ugly horse. What a horror! She preferred to walk on her own feet than ride that animal full of fleas! Fortunately, she didn't need any means of transport.

When arrived near a large hollow tree, Aurora tied the horse on a stump, took of it bag and headed for the bushes. Maleficent decided to keep looking. That princess had aroused her curiosity.

Minutes later, a completely different person appeared. It was a sad and half grotesque figure of a little man dressed in poor rags. No... it wasn't a man. It was the princess?

"This promises to be very interesting!"

Her long blond hair was braided and securely fastened at the top of the head in order to make the smallest volume as possible. She put an ugly and disheveled wig and also a big hat. Her appearance was unrecognizable. Then she rode the horse and went into the forest.

After walking for a while, she reached a small dirt road and Maleficent saw that she was going to the village. What she wanted do in the village and why she was dressed so ridiculous like that?

Aurora followed without being bothered by anyone. After all, who would care for a wanderer? Maleficent still had to wait for over half an hour until the princess reaches the poorest part of village. Finally, she arrived at a tavern, tied the horse along with others and entered.

"A princess inside a tavern? This filthy place? I gotta see this!"

She, disguised as a wanderer, came up to the counter where a fat man with a beard served customers.

"I wanna beer and also bread and cheese." The young woman said with rough voice showing three coins.

A coarse clay cup with shoddy beer was placed on top of the greasy wooden counter, along with a piece of black bread and cheese of dubious origin. Maleficent didn't contain a grimace of disgust. Would she actually eat that? And drink beer? What nonsense! There were much better and more refined food in the palace!

Aurora didn't seem to mind the filth and ate everything hungrily. Other men also drank, chattered and spoke obscene words while playing cards. She soon joined them.

Since when the princess knew how to play cards? And since when she had adopted that vulgar language? Why was she acting that way? And how Maleficent hadn't noticed before?

The men yelled and Aurora didn't fall behind. She had won the game and picked up the coins with a big smile of satisfaction.

"You had a good game today, didn't you?" A women spoke an insinuating way, showing her generous cleavage. No matter if the man was ugly, skinny and filthy. Money was money.

"It was a good day. Do you want one?" She asked showing a coin, causing the woman's eyes shone.

More than fast, they walked away and went to the back of the tavern. Maleficent knew very well what was the profession that woman. What she didn't understand was why Aurora had left with her. Unless...

The back of the tavern was a dirty, stinking and messy place. There were other couples there doing things that should be done only between four walls. Aurora pressed woman against the wall and glued her lips to hers.

It was very rare to happen, but this time Maleficent was totally taken by surprise. A glass of wine she was holding between her fingers fell to the floor, staining the carpet with red. Was she really seeing that? The princess kissing another woman as if to devour her? What the hell was going on? The world had turned upside down and nobody told her?

"Do you want me to be nice?" The prostitute said putting her hands where are supposed be male genitals that Aurora hadn't. The princess pulled the woman's hand of that place and said.

"I'll be good to you, baby!" She turned to kiss a woman, squeezing her breasts and fondling her private parts. That madness lasted a few minutes and then Aurora turned away in silence and returned to the tavern. "More beer!" She asked and continued drinking alone with a faraway look.

The woman turned and soon got another customer willing to pay for her services. Aurora continued drinking and when emptied the cup, she decided to stir over the place.

"You idiot, the woman is still with me!" She said clenching the fists. The man stood up abruptly dropping the chair and rushed against her, which nimbly swerved and punched him in the stomach.

The other men soon got excited and began exchanging punches between them. Aurora fought frantically, broke chairs on the opponents' heads, gave and received punches. She just was careful not to get any blow to the face.

The fight didn't last long and soon everyone was singing and dancing. Maleficent watched wondering if she was the right princess. Yes, it was Aurora. But not the insipid and bland Aurora she knew.

The evening was falling when she was gone and the way back was peaceful and uneventful. She bought strawberries from a peasant woman and returned to the palace singing a song that filled Maleficent of shivers. Not by the lyric, which was silly and childish for her, but by the way the princess sang. Actually, she liked that way to sing.

The rest was simple. She changed her clothes, put the horse in the stables of the employees and returned to the palace as if nothing had happened. Since nothing interesting happened, Maleficent erased the images still stunned by what had just seen.

"It seems she isn't as insipid as I thought. Interesting, very interesting!"


	6. Shame and guilt

After dinner, Aurora ran into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly, she felt as if she had awakened from a stupor or great intoxication.

"I did it again! I did! Again! This couldn't have happened!"

It was maddening. Having promised herself several times that would never do that, behold she broke her promise and committed the same folly. What if something bad had happened to her? She could have been killed! When she returned, the fairies scolded her lightly because of the delay and didn't suspect anything. Her face was clean, the clothes immaculate and hair neatly tied atop her head. Her angelic face showed no guilt or fear.

But now, alone in her bedroom and with time to think about what she had done, Aurora felt the weight of guilt. What did her parents say if they saw her in that situation? They were going to be very disappointed. The fairies could cry of sorrow and grief and Philip would never want to see her again. The entire kingdom would revolt because of that shame.

And despite all that guilt, she felt alive. How could anyone feel so good after doing obscene things? How can she kiss another woman like that? How she was able to let that madness came to that point?

It was to be only a little adventure and nothing else. She was barely seventeen, Philip had gone with his father to distant lands and she just waited for the return of her beloved without major concerns. It all started when she wanted to make a blueberry pie for her father and went to the forest to pick fresh fruits. After walking, she reached a road and followed it riding a horse until reach the village. Then she realized had moved away from the palace contradicting her parents' orders.

But everything seemed so fascinating! They only passed through the village in carriages and she saw everything through the small window. Now she could see people, shops, vendors, everything. Aurora forgot the risk she was taking and decided to do a brief tour. It was when she reached the poorest part of village and was afraid to move forward. What was there? Why her father's carriage never came to that place?

People with dirty appearance walked all over and looked at her strangely. The young woman was afraid. She wanted to know that place, but feared for her safety and so quickly returned to the palace thinking of a way to be able to walk through that part without anyone to bother.

The idea came unexpectedly when the royal family was riding in a carriage towards the house of a duke. Aurora saw a man with very poor appearance walking down the road riding a thin and dirty horse. This vision aroused a crazy idea. A princess walking along the poorest part of village could draw attention, but no one would care about a poor man.

The idea was great! With a good disguise, no one realized who she was. So it would be easier to walk freely without being hassled. Then she put this plan into action when had a chance and loved every minute.

She was free! Free of rules, restrictions, without anyone telling her what to do! She could go to where the nose was pointing! When passing near that tavern, she was attracted by tuneless singing of customers and eventually entered. Not long after, she learned to feel comfortable in that place. She watched other men and saw how they talked, behaved, what they ate and drank. And also saw how they fought, cursed and practiced obscene acts that a princess should ever see.

One day, she decided to find out what they were doing in the back of the tavern and gave a coin to a woman just to have an excuse to go there. What she saw was shocking. Couples had sex animalistic in way, emitting sounds that her ears had never heard before. Some were completely naked without bothering each other.

Then it happened. The woman pushed her to the wall and kissed her. Aurora was taken by surprise and the first impulse was to push her away. She had never been kissed by anyone else besides Philip, further by another woman! However, what was more enjoyable than she thought. It was more physical, adrenaline, fear, feeling of doing something forbidden, transgress the rules. Then she tried this new emotion despite couldn't do with that woman the same as the other couples. At least it was a new emotion.

Over time, Aurora learned to fight and behave like a man. She even made some friends who talked to her about their own life and taught some tricks to survive in a cold, cruel world.

She remembered when she met a very skilled thief. For the little he didn't steal her purse with coins! His specialty, however, was to invade homes. He unlocked locks and padlocks with an amazing ability and accepted to teach it in exchange for a few coins.

With another, she learned to play cards and even some tricks to cheat. She learned to steal money from people's pockets without them noticing. And of course, she also learned to flee triggered when the fights became more serious. Nobody could reach her.

This experience taught her to be cleverer, creative and not naively believe in everything. People could be liars and cheaters. Within months, she learned more about life than the sixteen years living with her fairy godmothers.

But things were escaping her control. She sank deeper and deeper into that world of debauchery. And there was no way stopping to overpowering impulse that from time to time became unmanageable to the point she could no longer control her actions.

Something stronger took care of everything and other personality dominated her. When wearing those clothes and rode that poor horse, she was no longer Aurora. She was an ordinary man of the people and could go and do whatever she wanted. That was why she couldn't stop. After living always surrounded with so many rules, her heart longed for a bit of freedom and she couldn't deny.

"Are you fine, honey?" Flora asked invading her bedroom with the other fairies.  
"Does Philip liked my pie?"  
"Sure, he ate two pieces!" Merryweather replied smiling. Aurora seemed so concerned to please her future fiancé!  
"How nice!"

"Sleep now, my darling! And have good dreams!"

Aurora changed clothes and settled under the covers recalling her adventure that day. No, there was no stopping. While she continued living that suffocating life, the need for liberation continue pounding in her chest. Try as she might, she wouldn't be able to give this strange addiction.

* * *

In her private chamber, lying on bed, Maleficent recalled the strange events she had witnessed that day. Why she hadn't noticed this strange behavior? Maybe because the princess looked so boring that she no longer cared to watch her. It was a mistake. That young woman had a dark side that no one that palace knew. What else was hiding behind that angelical face?

"Maybe I should keep an eye on her. Maybe ... for now, I have other matters to attend to."


	7. End of feelings

"Two dragons? Did you kill two dragons today?" Stefan asked incredulously while Hubert congratulated his son for the great feat.  
"That's right! I nipped the evil in the bud!"

Aurora heard it all with a heavy tightened.

"You nipped the evil in the bud?" she asked with low voice. Philip replied proudly.  
"Look at this!"

The servants showed her two little dragons lying dead on a large tray. They were no bigger than her forearm and seemed harmless. They had long thin body that seemed quite flexible. One was white as snow with green and golden spots scattered throughout the body. The other was reddish with black and purple wings. Both looked like small works of art and now were dead. Why Philip killed so little dragons? How could anyone be so cruel?

Her heart broke at the same time and tears formed in her eyes.

"Problems, Aurora?" The king asked finding odd the reaction of his daughter.  
"Why'd you do that?" She asked the prince. "They were just babies and didn't offer any danger! Why were you so cruel?"

Everyone was silent with so unusual reaction from the princess. The man was disconcerted by her inquisitive look and tried to defend his actions.

"They're babies now, but one day will grow and destroy everything around!"  
"They haven't had the chance to defend themselves!"  
"Dragons didn't give us a chance to defend ourselves!"  
"But..."

"Enough, Aurora! What behavior is that? Please behave yourself!" Her mother chided, being supported by her father.

"Philip is a great hero. Don't forget he had to defeat a big dragon to defend you. Show a little more respect!"

The fairies also didn't defend her.

"I think you must apologize, my dear!" Flora spoke to her ear and Aurora wanted to scream with rage. However, she just lowered her head and said.

"I'm apologize, Philip. I don't know what got into me."  
"Apology accepted." The young man said with arrogance.

"C'mon! It's just an inexperienced young woman! You know that women tend to have weak head!" Hubert said trying to undo that unpleasant atmosphere and before long the incident was forgotten.

* * *

Maleficent didn't want see anything else. After all, that chick was still weak and pathetic. She was only brave against a bunch of drunk, but when needed to take a true action, she stepped back scared to death! There was no way to respect such a weak and cowardly human.

Moreover, she was very angry with that bastard prince who had killed two gorgeous dragons without the slightest pity and even boasted that act of cowardice! No, she couldn't let him go unpunished no way! More than ever, she was willing to go back and put those idiots in their places. Nevermore anyone was going to hurt a dragon again.

"He'll pay dearly for this crime, I swear!" She said shooting rays with scepter to vent the anger. "Everyone'll pay me dearly!"

* * *

The dragons were placed in a room by servants. Later, they were going be stuffed and displayed as a trophy by Philip. Without anyone to see, Aurora entered the room with her face bathed in tears and caressed the little corpses.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! He shouldn't have done that! What cruelty!"

Fighting against a wicked fairy in dragon form was one thing. Killing defenseless babies was quite another and she couldn't believe that one day was able to love such a cold and cowardly man. All the feelings she still had disappeared in a few moments. But she was still forced to share her life and her bed with him.

More than ever, Aurora felt the urge to get away and take the free and independent life she always dreamed of. But the fear was stronger. How to live? How to make a living? She didn't feel able to leave the comfort of the palace and live permanently by herself. Then her heart ached and bled. It hurt to by the miserable life that was about to take, hurt by small dragons and with the feeling of living a lie.

For many days, she struggled to remove those suspicions. But it was impossible to keep pretending that everything was fine. There was something in that story that nobody had told and she decided find out the true at any cost.

Her eyes turned back to the small corpses and Aurora caressed them slowly while apologized. One of them, the red dragon, still had the warm body and was breathing weakly. He was cut by a knife and the wound was too severe. Without thinking twice, she took the dragon with her hands wondering if was possible to do something to help the little creature.

The dragon opened the violet eyes and looked at her as if asking something. She put it back on the table and the creature emitted a faint sound, as if making an effort and soon Aurora saw an egg of the size of a walnut out of that body. Those dragons weren't babies as she thought and one was a pregnant female!

After this extra effort, the poor creature died, leaving her heart broken more than it was. The egg lay on the table and Aurora took it with trembling hands. It was still hot, but she knew there was no way hatch it without mother's help. Or was there? Could she do the job herself?

What was to be done? How to do?

"Heat! It needs heat. Let me see..." She ran her clothes and decided to put it inside the cleavage. It was warm, safe and the egg was to small to be noticed. There were chances of it working? She didn't know, but felt that should do something for the poor dragon. This would be another of its secrets.

A month later, Aurora still carried the dragon's egg inside her cleavage. No one had noticed, thankfully. Her escapes to the village had just finished because she didn't want to risk breaking the egg and kill the little dragon. He needed constant care. Although the egg keep warm, she sometimes doubted whether was doing everything right. How to care for a dragon? No books in the library could help her and fairies don't knew answer her questions.

"Were you impressed with the dragons that killed Philip, dear? Don't worry about it!" Fauna said trying to reassure her.  
"I'm just curious. There is no book in the library talking dragons. Why?"  
"Because these books are rare and nobody is interested in studying dragons. Only to kill them."  
"Is there any expert?"

Fauna hesitated, scratched her chin with the magic wand and said in a low voice.

"For all I know, Maleficent was great expert in dragons and knew all about them. But she's dead, you know."

"Yes, she is..." Aurora said disappointed. It was crazy, but for a moment she wished the wicked fairy alive.

Find those little dragons made her interest in these creatures further increase, which was frustrating because of the limited information available.

"Princesses don't care about dragons. Leave this matter aside."  
"I just wanted to learn more. Sometimes I think it has so many hidden things which no one ever told me!"

The green fairy made sure no one was listening and said.

"Yes, there are many hidden things. But not always see because people only see what they want. Or what they were taught to do." She shook her wand sometimes, dropping a green glow and left the room leaving Aurora with her thoughts. That green glow... what a strange thing! She knew that glow from somewhere!


	8. The true gift

If she was so perfect and graceful, why the hell she had to study etiquette? Aurora was footsore after walking from one side to another balancing books on head. She also had to learn how to be a good wife and received constants lessons as she should always be gentle, submissive and meek.

"Philip'll take the throne one day and as queen, your role will be support him. The queen must always walk two steps behind the king as a sign of respect and..."

Her stomach churned with anger every time this lesson was said. She was the daughter of the king and was supposed take the kingdom, not an idiot of a neighboring kingdom. But she couldn't say anything. Only obey with a beautiful smile.

Few days remaining to the party where the king intended announce the wedding day. The day of her life imprisonment. Aurora entered the bedroom and took off shoes to relieve pain in feet. She never liked shoes and missed the time she could walk barefoot through the forest. A little creature came towards coiling around her neck.

"Hi, Oscar! Did you miss me?" The dragon gave a slight growl stroking her face with his head. He had grown considerably and was about the size of her forearm. It was a beautiful dragon with golden-yellow scales that became orange gradually toward the legs. His wings had the same pattern and he was very docile and obedient.

It all started when she was singing and playing harp for her parents, father in law and fiancé. Aurora sang angelically masterfully playing the instrument when she felt something moving in her cleavage. The song was briefly interrupted. She tried to continue and another movement caused her to detune a bit, drawing the attention of those present.

"Are you fine, Aurora?" Asked the fairies and she tried not squirm too much because the movement between her breasts.  
"Yes, I'm fine..." she giggled, then covered her mouth with a hand and asked. "Please I think I don't feel very well right now. Can I be excused? I apologize."

Her parents looked at each other and the king replied.

"Yes, you can withdraw."

She made an awkward reverence and went away hurriedly. Upon arriving in her bedroom, she ran behind a screen and sat on the floor with the back against the wall. So she unbuttoned the dress and saw, climbing on her skin, a tiny newly hatched dragon. He was the size of a gecko and seemed the most delicate thing in the world.

The princess still remembered that day with joy to know that has been capable of caring for a living being. Since then, she has been dedicated to taking care of him the best way possible. Oscar ate fruits and occasionally insects that appeared in the room. He also enjoyed some leaves and tree sap. Then feed him was easy. Over time he grew quickly and learned to stay hidden under her clothes or hair. Otherwise he was well hidden in the bedroom to not be seen by anyone.

"Oh, Oscar, I'm so tired of it all!" She said sitting on a couch with her little friend on lap. He was the only living being in the world that listen her without judging. "I wish could escape to far away. I do not want to marry Philip! And there's still that mystery I can't solve. What everyone hiding from me?"

She tried to ask the older, those who were present at her baptism and no one answered nothing. It was as if they were afraid to speak. Fairies just said that all truth was in the book. Her parents and Philip were hopeless. They would never reveal anything, if they knew. So what was left to her? Where investigate?

"If only someone could tell me something... but who? Oh, wait! I think I know!"

* * *

Her body was stronger than ever, except her heart, the most vital part. What most inconvenient thing! Why precisely that part is not healed? It didn't matter at the moment. Maleficent didn't want to wait for complete healing, which could take many years. It was a few days for the party and she was more than ready to put her plan into action.

Her glances at the palace showed that many people were invited, which was perfect. The more witnesses, the better.

The first to be was humiliated that idiot prince. Because of what did to the dragons, he became target of her greatest antipathy, more than the three fairies. After finishing him, she intended to give a lesson in king and queen for them to learn to respect her.

She was so busy with preparations that aren't more interested in spying on the castle and much less Aurora, the weakest person she had known. The gift given by the fairies had done effect and there was nothing she could do.

If her memory served, the gift had been given by the blue fairy, Merryweather. The same one that had transformed her crow on stone. That insignificant little creature was going also suffer her wrath.

* * *

On the table was a half bottle of wine and a cup. The lutist was singing with slurred voice awkwardly playing his instrument. Aurora listened and clapped like she was enjoying the show. As everyone was too busy with the preparations for the party, she asked permission for the lutist sing some songs.

"He's so funny and will entertain me!" She asked with an angelic face, like a small child asked a sweet to an adult. Nobody could say no and there was the lutist slightly drunk doing ridiculous. If there was one thing she had learned on her visits to tavern was that people always talked too much when they were drunk. Many were told secrets and confessions with great ease.

"Oh, how beautiful! Now tell me the history of my baptism! I want to hear!"  
"The baptism of the beautiful princess  
With golden hair  
Red lips like a rose!  
Born of the King and Queen  
The daughter expected by everyone in the kingdom!"

It was far from a beautiful song. The man staggered, sang with bundled voice and not bother to rhyming verses. He took another sip from the cup and continued singing.

"Then came three fairies from afar  
To give you gifts (hic!)  
The first fairy gave her the gift of beauty  
The second the gift of song  
And the third... the third... (hic!)"

His voice balled up further and Aurora couldn't understand what he was saying.

"What a gift the third fairy gave to the child?"  
"Then came the wicked fairy Maleficent  
Angry at not being invited (hic!)"  
"And did she curse the child?" Aurora interrupted.

The lutist emptied the wine cup and held it in the air, indicating that it was to be filled again. Aurora wasted no time and asked again.

"Did she curse the baby?"

She had to wait he drank a few sips, dry off his mouth, turning the instrument and finally continued.

"She gave the child a gift  
A special gift  
That sparkled under the lights..."

"And the curse? I was going to die at sixteen?"

He stopped singing, put the instrument on one shoulder and spoke taking more wine.

"Curse? Die? I don't remember any of that! (Hic!)"

"She said when I turned sixteen, I was going to jab my finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

"She didn't say anything about or spindle spinning wheel!"  
"So what did she say?"  
"He said... said... what she said? She put something in your crib and said... "

"What she put in my crib?"  
"An half a moon! It was a scandal, a scandal! Everyone was terrified!"

"And what did she say?" She asked trying not to lose patience.

"Half moon , half, complement... (hic) the king and queen were terrified!"

He returned to play the instrument and sang tuneless way, not saying anything that made sense. The bottle was emptied and Aurora dismissed him before he hit the floor. The lutist came out singing like a drunk and was falling anywhere. Oscar came out of hiding and landed in her lap.

"Half a moon... maybe..." the only thing that came to mind was a half moon that appeared in her dream. Would have been the gift Maleficent? What she had said to let everyone panicked? And most importantly, why they distorted the whole story to make it appear that she had cursed her? What was happening?

Well... maybe she could call the lutist other day, when she could steal more wine from her father's private cellar. Oscar got up from her lap and quickly flew to his hideout. This gesture was a sign that someone was coming. In short time, the three fairies entered the room chattering about the tasks that Aurora still needed to do that day. She made no objection and followed the godmothers wishing have met the wicked fairy.

Was she so wicked as everyone said?


	9. Revenge and humiliation

The palace was decorated for the big engagement party. Important people came from all over the kingdom and also from neighboring countries.

In her bedroom, Aurora got dressed with fairy godmothers' help. After a long discussion between Flora and Merryweather about the color of the dress, the two finally entered into an agreement: blue with pink flowers.

Over her head, a golden crown with a veil that falls over the hair neatly braided. Around the neck, a necklace of gold and sapphires. She was really dressed like a princess.

(Flora) "How beautiful you are!"  
(Merryweather ) "A beautiful princess!"

(Fauna) "Philip'll love. He is the luckiest man on earth."

Her eyes filled with tears and Fauna hastened to give her a handkerchief.

"See how she's thrilled. Please, darling, don't smudge your makeup!"

They never imagined that Aurora felt like she had a thorn gradually being spiked in her heart. No, she didn't want to marry that man somehow. There was no more love, if it ever was.

But she was trapped. The fairies had told her that the marriage was going to prevent the Philip' kingdom was invaded and conquered. If that happened, the conquering king would be stronger and also invade her kingdom, which could be a tragedy.

That was why Aurora didn't dare protest. It wasn't fair everybody suffer with a war because of her sorrows. So the only alternative was offer herself in sacrifice on behalf of kingdom and live forever condemned to hiding her sadness and loneliness.

When they saw Aurora was ready, the fairies withdrew to give her some time alone. Oscar came out from his hiding and landed on her lap, looking at his owner sadly. He was the one who actually understood her suffering.

"I'd die right now if I could! Marry this asshole is the worst curse to me!"

The little dragon spit fire showing the same indignation that the princess. He'd love burn the back of that idiot! But there was nothing to be done. Her sentence was final.

* * *

Everything was ready and Maleficent didn't want to wait. It was time to show all those idiots who gave the rules.

"My victory awaits me." Out of habit, she looked at the shoulder just to remember the crow was no longer with her. That blue fairy had turned him in stone and she couldn't reverse the spell because it had been too long. "A little of it is for you, my dear."

Night was falling and she knew the party had already started. All the guests were gathered, as well as the fairies and the royal family.

"Well, I must hasten. It's not polite to be late!"

* * *

"Princess Aurora has arrived!" A voice announced when the princess entered the Great Hall followed by the fairies. Everyone looked amazed and enraptured with such beauty, whose fame traveled several kingdoms. Yes, she was so beautiful and wonderful as the stories told. No one was disappointed.

Philip looked at her also admired and feeling victorious. He was on top of the world and nothing was going to stop him. A beautiful wife, a rich and prosperous kingdom, power and wealth. What more could he want?

Aurora smiled at everyone, internally feeling a huge urge to scream and slap Philip furiously. No, a princess shouldn't do such things. It was up to her to sacrifice for the good of everyone. She sat in the third seat, next to the Queen. The orchestra played a beautiful song and everyone enjoyed gladly, unaware that their happiness was due to the princess's sacrifice.

"Are you fine, honey?" Merryweather asked serving some wine. Fauna held a tray containing fruits and Flora shook with a fan. All fairies surrounded her suffocatingly, ensuring that she was happy at any cost. Aurora didn't answer anything but breathing hard as if had a huge weight on her chest.

At one point in the party, the king stood up. The orchestra stopped playing and all eyes turned to the royal family. Philip approached the throne and waited for the announcement.

"My loyal subjects, allies and friends! Right now I want to announce the marriage of my daughter Princess Aurora with Prince Philip!"

Applause and congratulations came from everywhere. When there was silence again, the king continued.

"The wedding will be in six months, exactly! Nothing brings us more joy and pride than to see these two youths united in marriage! From this day on, our kingdoms will live in peace and harmony!"

More applause while Aurora just felt like dying. It was a fair sacrifice for everyone? Why so much weight had to fall on her shoulders? A nudge of Flora brought her back to reality and she stood up to see that Philip had approached the throne.

He took her hand and kissed gently, causing her shivers of disgust. The music rang again and Philip led her to the middle of the hall where the guests made room for couple dancing.

Then a great wind blew everywhere erasing the candles and dropping embellishments. It was a cold wind that caused chills. In the center of the room a green light appeared and grew to materialize in the worst nightmare of all.

The king stood up with wide eyes, the fairies panicked and Philip froze with fear. Heavens, not again! Aurora only watched everything with curiosity, feeling no fear or apprehension.

"Ah, what have we here? What a beautiful party!" A voice spoke calmly and menacingly. "And I see that once again, I wasn't invited. How careless you are!"

Aurora stared, mesmerized by the tall and powerful woman who had materialized in the middle of the hall. Maleficent also saw her and the two looked at each other for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here? How dare you?" The king said trying to hide the fear. She looked away from Aurora and answered keeping the firm and defiant stance.

"After so much time away, aren't you glad to see me?" She said walking at slow and steady steps toward the throne.

Aurora couldn't look away. That woman inspired a mixture of fear and fascination, it was difficult to define. Only her presence intimidated everyone. However, her appearance was very different from that showed in that book and she had absolutely sure that everyone had lied about many things.

Fairies come between her and the thrones and Flora said.

"You still want to torment us?"  
"I? Imagine! No, I just came to settle some things. By the way... where is the fiancé? Ah, there he is! Let's talk a bit. Outside!"

Maleficent threw a thunderbolt against Philip, making him disappear into thin air. She also disappeared, leaving everyone terrified. Only Aurora felt happy and hoped he was gone forever.

"Outside! A huge dragon!" All ran out, including Aurora.

In the courtyard of the palace, Philip trembled with fear at the huge black and purple dragon stood before him.

"What is it, prince?" One voice, which was a mixture of female voice with something monstrous, said. "Where's your courage? Don't want to give me the pleasure of this rematch? C'mon, fight!"  
"No, please! Let's talk!" He screamed terrified. "Somebody help me!"

The fairies were placed in front of him and Flora shouted angrily.

"You evil, how dare you ruin our party?"  
"Out of the way, for now the matter is with him!"  
"No way, we'll defend him at all costs!"

Aurora watched all feeling in the middle of a strange dream. She felt no fear, distress or anxiety.

"What are you scared? He didn't beat me once? Then he can repeat the feat without problems, right?"  
"Please, prince! Kill this dragon!" Someone in the crowd asked and soon everyone was asking him to fight.  
"Yes, kill the dragon!" Maleficent said sarcastically. "Fight!"

A green fire was shot toward the young man who jumped terrified trying to escape the flames. "Fight!"

Seeing that there was no other option, the fairies gave him again the shield and enchanted sword. Without that, he would have no chance.

"You have done enough. Now get out of my face!" The dragon flapped her wings, throwing away the fairies. Philip held the arms trembling of fear. Then he had to go through that nightmare again? He had barely endured the previous!

An unpleasant flashback crossed his mind and he remembered the fear felt when went to the cabin that Aurora had indicated to him only to be captured by horrific creatures and a wicked fairy. After he fled the castle with much difficulty thanks to the good fairies, who also helped him through the forest of thorns and finally defeat the dragon. Alone, he wouldn't have done anything.

Another blast of fire was shot and he protected himself with shield.

"Won't you use your sword? It is very powerful! What's up? Are you afraid?"

The dragon stood in front of him and he decided not to waste time. If he could do it once, so could do another. Without thinking twice, he threw sword against the dragon staring right in her chest. Maleficent knew she was taking a big risk because if the sword hit her, it was the end of everything. She would die again and so never have the respect of anyone. The sword seemed to fly in slow motion towards her. What had actually happened? Nor did she tell. For a moment, she lost concentration to see Aurora in the crowd. Why that insipid princess distracted her that way?

This little distraction was enough for her dragon paws couldn't handle the sword, which inveighed against her chest. It was the end of it! Everybody gave a scream, Philip almost tore his hair and the fairies took her hands to her mouth to contain an exclamation of horror. A few inches of the heart, the sword struck against something and fell to the ground as if it had been burned.

If that surprised Maleficent, the surprise was even greater for other people, especially the fairies. She soon recovered her presence of mind and laughed.

"You idiot! Did you really thought you could defeat me this time? Of course not! This is to show I am powerful and invincible! I have overcome death and I'm stronger than ever! Now, where were we? Oh, yes!"

She attacked Philip again, spitting fire and trying to stomp him. Nobody had the courage to react. If he, the great hero, couldn't face that beast, then nobody could.

Seeing she was reaching her goal, Maleficent decided to execute the next step of the plan to giving a strong kick knocking Philip to the ground. The shield fell away and she held him in her claws. He screamed, cried and begged for his life.

"What did you said? Speak louder, I can't hear. Shut up!" She growled at the crowd and then ordered shaking him hard. "Do you want die like a warrior or live like a coward? Choose!"

"No, please, I don't wanna die!"  
"So why you had the audacity to face me?"

"The fairies! They forced me! It's all their fault! I have nothing against you, please don't kill me!"

It was the most pathetic thing in the world and Aurora shook her head. She already knew he was an idiot, weak and cowardly. But having it wide open in front of everyone was regrettable. Well... she didn't cared one bit. After that sad scene, the wedding was canceled forever.

"Do you beg for your life?"  
"I beg you, please! I'll do anything! Don't kill me! Look, kill Aurora! You wanted to curse her the whole time, didn't you? Look her right there!"

For a moment, Maleficent felt the urge to crush him really. Okay that she wanted to humiliate the idiot in front of everyone, but that act of cowardice was one of the lowest things he could have done.

"You're so pathetic I won't dirty my hands with your nasty blood! You're worthless! So I'll let you live with this shame. The choice was made. You'll live like a coward!"

She released him and he ran away crying like a child. The whole crowd booed and threw things against that cowardly prince.

The smile of satisfaction from Aurora' face to see that idiot being humiliated wasn't unnoticed by Maleficent, but she had other things to do.

"This was so fun! I guess I should thank my hosts!" She said turning her attention to the king and queen. At that time, Aurora awoke from her torpor. Humiliate Philip was good, but she would not allow that dragon hurt her parents.


	10. Aurora's strength

Maleficent rushed against the couple, moving away the guards who tried to protect them and grabbed each one in a paw.

"I'll take you to my castle now. You will spend a good season in my dungeon!"  
"Put them down!" yelled a voice, and she looked down to see Aurora trying to kick and punch one of her paws. She just pulled the paw and quickly took flight, rising several feet off the ground.

Aurora kept yelling and asking her to let go of their parents, but her pleas were ignored. It was like she was not even there.

"Let them go now!" Fairies ordered.  
"Who do you think you are to order me around? Deserve a lesson!" She let out a green ray from her mouth. The other two fairies managed to deflect, but Merryweather was turned to stone at once. "That is for you to learn to respect me! I'll never accept any insult again, ever!"

That said, she went flying away and soon disappeared in the sky carrying the king and queen screaming in terror. Aurora also screamed and cried calling for her parents and fell on knees feeling more helpless than ever. Her parents were kidnapped, her subjects ran great danger and she couldn't do anything.

Flora and Fauna also wept before Merryweather, which had been turned into stone.

(Fauna) "Oh, poor dear! What will we do?"  
(Flora) "We have to reverse this spell anyway! Let's get her inside!"

Two maids helped Aurora to get up and took her to her bedroom. The guests were dispersing and the ministers agreed to convene an emergency meeting to decide what to do.

* * *

With less than twenty minutes of flight, Maleficent reached her castle where some guards waited in the courtyard. She put the prisoners on the ground, returned to her original form and ordered.

"Take them to the dungeon! They'll be my guests for a long time!"

The king and queen were taken into cries and protests that Maleficent totally ignored. Her plan had gone better than expected despite she doesn't have the slightest idea what was that mysterious shield that protected her heart. What kind of magic was that? She had never heard of anything like that.

Once the couple were arrested and would not cause problems, she decided to run to the library to search about that subject. Of course that magic came in handy. Without it, she would be dead and humiliated. But it was necessary know what was that and so be able to control. That seemed very powerful magic and power was never enough for her.

* * *

Aurora cried uncontrollably being comforted by Oscar, who was curled up around her neck, trying to comfort her. There was not much that a small dragon as he could do.

"What will she do with my parents, Oscar? Will She kill them? This can't happen! I have to do something. But what?"

Meanwhile, ministers and generals debated trying to resolve the crisis. The most obvious solution was to gather an army to rescue the king and queen. The problem was to get soldiers brave enough to invade the forbidden lands and face Maleficent, which seemed stronger than ever. If Prince Philip couldn't defeat her, so nobody could. The fairies were also defeated easily.

Aurora wanted to join and was kindly asked to leave because it was the subject of men, not princesses. Why she couldn't decide about the fate of her kingdom? Just for being a woman?

The worst was that she was very scared, didn't know what to do or how to act. Maybe everyone was right. A woman couldn't take care of complicated and dangerous subjects. They were too weak, too stupid.

"Why women are so weak? Nobody takes me seriously because I'm a woman! If I were a man, I would be attending the meeting with the ministers! Neither Maleficent took me seriously! She acted like I didn't exist!"

Remember how she had been ignored by the fairy made her blood boil. She was tired of being treated as incapable. Nobody respected her!

Throughout her life, everyone made decisions without consulting her, no matter what she might think or feel. Everyone underestimated her and thought she was weak. But she wasn't weak, foolish or stupid. No way!

Aurora took the crown of the head, the jewelry and wiped the makeup from her face. She was tired of being seen as a fragile, delicate and spoiled princess. It didn't matter if she was a woman, no matter what those morons thought of women. She knew her own strength, knew what she was capable and was determined to never allow anyone control her life again. It was time to, like Maleficent, make her own rules.

"You know what, Oscar? I'll rescue my parents by myself and don't intend to return without them!"

Oscar curled up on her neck again, supporting her. It was too late and she decided to sleep to rest. The next day promised to be long and exhausting.

* * *

After spending half the night searching the library, Maleficent felt tired and frustrated for not having found anything enlightening. Well, that could wait for now. After all, there were two guests who needed her attention and she couldn't be a bad hostess.

Before break of day, she went to the dungeon followed by a guard. The cell where the king and the queen couple was very guarded and slept in an uncomfortable bed, trying to bolster each other. She opened the door and entered, causing the two to shrink in fear.

Before break of day, she went to the dungeon followed by a guard. Inside the cell, the couple slept in an uncomfortable bed, trying to bolster each other. She opened the door and entered, causing the two to shrink in fear.

"Please, have mercy!" Begged the king embracing his wife.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de matá-lo. Não, você só vai passar uma temporada neste calabouço até que aprender me respeitam como deveria!"

"We... we respect you!"

"No! You're just scared! I demand respect! For many years, you saw me as a pest, a nuisance and never realized my real importance. It ends now!"

The last word was uttered a scream, causing them to shrink even more.

"Why do you think no one ever invaded this kingdom? Because of me! Everyone knows that to invade these lands, would face me. I would be able to protect this kingdom and this is how you thank me?"

"We are very sorry, we didn't know!"

"Do you think I only bring doom and destruction, but don't see that this story has another side! I tried to give something special for your daughter, but I was treated like trash, insulted and kicked out!"

"But we don't..."

"Enough! You have altered the natural order of things and now will suffer the consequences!"  
"Forgive us, please! We'll do anything!"

Maleficent turned back and left the cell.

"You'll spend a few more days to think about everything I told you. Only then I'll think if let you go or not. You need to learn that life has its own laws that shouldn't be challenged."

Having said this, she went away leaving them with their lamentations.

* * *

The days passed and no one had the courage to do anything. Through the forest that separated the realm of the Prohibited Lands was, by itself, a great challenge. Then they had to venture a hostile, dangerous, horrible and deadly place. Not the bravest had the courage to do so.

Aurora studied frontier map carefully. She knew the big forest was very dense and virtually impenetrable, because it had been created by the fairies just to prevent people from venturing the Maleficent's lands. What a strange thing... the most logical was the forest have been taken to protect the kingdom. However, the goal was to prevent the people out of the kingdom. Another mystery she didn't understand.

Fauna entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"How is Merryweather?"  
"We are managing to reverse the spell, thank goodness."

"I thought Maleficent's magic was too powerful for you revert."  
"Turning people into stone is very basic. Any fairy can do it, but only if don't take too long. And what are you doing?"

"I'll rescue my parents anyway."

The tray fell on the floor and it was necessary that the fairy use her magic to clean up that mess.

"Do you really want to invade Maleficent's lands? Oh, no! Don't do it!"

"Nobody wants to do anything. These cowards will let my parents abandoned because they don't want to fight. Then I'll!"

"They don't want to fight because know they'll die! Maleficent doesn't have mercy on anyone!"

"Then why didn't she kill everyone?" Aurora asked averting her eyes from the map and looking the fairy fixedly. "And why didn't she come after me?"

Fauna looked away and said.

"She just wanted to humiliate us. Her greatest pleasure is to see everyone trampled underfoot."

"Kill Felipe and me could have left everyone devastated and humiliated. But she only defeated and humiliated him."

"She kidnapped your parents."

"Maleficent should have something in mind and I need to find out."

"Why don't you eat some?" She made an apple fly toward Aurora in an attempt to distract her thoughts. The idea had the opposite effect.

The apple had a faint green glow because of the fairy's magic and brought back memories.

"This green light... I saw the same on the day that I fell in deep sleep! Were you?"


	11. One drop of darkness in the light

"What? No, it was Maleficent's magic!" The fairy said quickly keeping the wand.

"The glow of your magic is equal to what I saw that day!"  
"But the Maleficent's glow is also green and..." lie has never been her strong and the fairy stuttered too much, arousing further suspicion Aurora.  
"Fauna, please! Tell me the truth!"

"I can't say! I can't!" Cried the fairy flying from one side to another. "I took an oath, please do not make me talk!"  
"An oath?"

"We swore you'd never know what Maleficent gave you that day. Sorry, dear, but that decision isn't mine alone!"  
"But I need to know!"  
"I'm sorry!" She said crying. "I'm so sorry!" the Fairy flew away quickly before Aurora did many questions.

The young woman remained where she was. That mystery was becoming increasingly confused.

* * *

Another day of exhaustive researches without any results. Despite so much efforts, Maleficent couldn't understand what strange power was the one who protected her heart. She always was proud to having one of the most complete libraries of the world and yet couldn't find just the information which needed most.

Again and again she recalled the events of that day to see if had any clue. Nothing. She didn't remember to have evoked any spell when the sword had been thrown at her direction. She only planned to hold it with the paws and nothing else.

"At least my plan worked." She muttered trying to comfort herself. The prince was totally humiliated and was kicked of from the country. His father also had to leave, both with tail between legs. Everyone had seen how she was powerful and the king and queen were learning to give her proper respect. They vowed to never interfere in her actions again and she was planning on releasing them in a few days, since had no interest in killing or keep them there. Her goal was achieved.

She left the library and decided to walk through the garden of the castle. Unlike the finely worked gardens of the king's palace, her gardens had a rustic look full of rocks, wild plants and flowers that grew as the nature ordered. The gardeners were servicing only for the plants continued healthy and didn't grow inordinately. Other than that, it could freely take on the shapes and colors it wanted.

"I think everything ended well. So why the hell I'm not happy?" She felt incomplete, as she had been felt for many years. Was missing a part of her. One half. But regret was futile. Her other half was lost forever and there was no way to retrieve. The balance was damaged and would take a long time before things returned to normal. The solution was to try to live with it for now.

Even so it was hard. That dissatisfaction never stopped. Maleficent sat on a rustic stone bench and began to observe the flowers. Some were quite red, like the lips of that useless little princess. She remembered when they exchanged glances, even for a few seconds. And when the princess distracted her to the point that she wasn't able to grab the sword.

"She has beautiful eyes... wait! What am I saying? What ridiculous!" She went away with a frown and stomped trying to forget those ridiculous thoughts.

* * *

Aurora entered the fairies' bedroom and saw Merryweather resting on the bed. The fairy was back to normal thanks to the relentless work of the other two. There was only recover her energy.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, dear. Thanks for asking. Answer me: is it true you'll attempt to rescue your parents? What ministers say about it?"

She shrugged.

"Some laughed, others chided. They think I'm crazy or weak head. No one believes I'm capable. Maybe even you!"

Flora put a hand on her shoulder and said maternally.

"We care you all life and you're the daughter we never had. We don't want you to get hurt!"

"But I need to do something! I've never done anything in my life, never took any action by myself and always waited for someone to do something for me. Now its time for me to do something for others."

They take a deep breath, talked a little to each other and Flora said.

"We can't go with you. Merryweather is still weak and we can't do much without her."  
"I understand and am willing to go alone."

Merryweather doesn't conform.

"We won't let our girl without help because of small annoyances! Fauna, give me my jewelry box, please."

The box was quickly placed in her hands and after searching a bit, Merryweather found three small blue stones.

"It can take you anywhere you want, but can only be used once and by one person. Two are for your parents, the third is for you. So you'll come back safely."

"I don't know how to thank you!"

(Flora) "Don't thank yet, darling. You still have to go through a thick forest to reach the forbidden lands. Take this:" the fairy gave her a piece of stick. "With it, you can cross without problems because the plants will give passage. Otherwise, you would be trapped there forever!"

Finally, fauna came near the young woman and put a finger to her lips.

"When I gave you the gift of song, it wasn't just a beautiful voice. You are also able to tame the most ferocious beasts with your voice. There are many dragons in the forbidden land. If any of them attacking you, do not hesitate: sing!"

"Thank you for everything! I know you just want the my good... but still have so much I don't understand and would like to understand before I leave..."

They gave a long sigh. The situation had reached a dead end and they knew it. Fairies talked again and finally took a major decision. Everything went wrong because they tried to stop the destiny. Maybe it was time to let things go naturally. Flora made something appeared in the air and Aurora's eyes widened.

"The half Moon!" actually it wasn't exactly a half moon. One side was rounded, like a warped drop and was tied to a beautiful stream of white metal, possibly silver.  
"That's what Maleficent gave you the day of your baptism."

Aurora took the jewel, which was totally white with only a black stone studded on the rounded end. It was beautiful and in no way looked like a bad thing.

"What does it mean?"

Flora decided to speak the truth. At least the part they could talk.

"The truth is that when giving you this pendant, Maleficent also gave a part of herself."

Aurora had to sit down to avoid falling. Her legs had turned to jelly and her heart beat racing.

"There is a part of Maleficent inside me?"

"Yes, dear. For this reason everyone was terrified. So Merryweather, which hadn't yet given her gift, tried to do something to undo what Maleficent had done."

"To do this, I needed you to fall into a deep sleep." Spring explained in turn. "But I wanted it to be done safely, then determined that you should hurt your finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel."

(Fauna) "You needed to fall into a deep sleep only to be awakened by a prince. The Maleficent's magic doesn't tolerate weakness, so we believed turn you fragile and delicate could make it disappear inside you!"

"Why did you take me to the forest?"

(Flora) "Além de esconder você de Maleficent, que queria impedir o nosso trabalho, era para você crescer pura, ingênua e sonhadora. Hoje vemos isso foi um erro!"

Aurora paused to process so many new information. Everything made sense and she understood why they had hidden the truth about her life. She had to keep innocent, pure, delicate and helpless.

"But it seems that we couldn't undo Maleficent's magic." Flora spoke again. "I think there's still a part of her inside you."

"Why Maleficent did it?"  
"She explained, but we were not able to understand and thought you would become evil like her."

"You were very desired and expected not only by your parents, but for all kingdom too. Then everyone were afraid that you became someone as evil as Maleficent. I know we went wrong, but we just wanted to protect you." Fauna explained too.

She looked fairies in tears. In the end, they only want her good. It was never their intention to harm her.

"I don't know why Maleficent did it, but I intend to find out. It'll be okay, trust me."  
"We trust dear. We Trust." All three spoke at once.

Aurora goodbye to each with a hug and ran into her bedroom to prepare for the journey that was going to be the first great adventure of her life.


	12. A great scape

Aurora put pants made with resistant fabric, leather boots and a jacket that was worn by hunters. Her hair was well braided, piled high on the head and covered by a hat hunter. She had to be very well equipped to walk in the forest.

"How am I, Oscar?"

The dragon shook his head in approval. She also prepared a bag with food and water to withstand the days walk. The stones were in a little bag near her chest and the stick was tied to belt. In the neck, the jewelry that Maleficent had given her.

Her plan was go riding to the frontier forest and from there continue on foot because the horse wasn't able to ride in the dense forest. After crossing the forest, she wanted to find Maleficent's castle and rescue her parents.

Someone slammed the door and Oscar hid himself. Surely were not fairies because they always entered without knocking.

"Come in!"

Prime Minister, along with the general, entered the bedroom and they had a very serious face.

"Any problems?" Prime Minister said.  
"Yes, your highness. I talked to the general and the other ministers and decided that Miss can't join this insane adventure!"  
"I'm going to save my parents!"

(General) "Neither our bravest warriors would be capable of such a feat, let alone a fragile and delicate princess like your highness!"  
"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

(Prime Minister) "It would be highly irresponsible on our part to leave the only descendant of the royal family to practice this insanity. So we decided your highness must be confined to your quarters until we make a decision."  
"You can't do this to me! I'm a princess and have the right to go where I want!"

They weren't intimidated.

(General) "These are times of crisis, Highness. We must ensure for your well being. So we take an important decision."

(Prime Minister) "In the absence of the king and queen, I will rule until a good suitor marries you and, thus, take the throne and rule our kingdom."

"I should take the throne!"

"A woman? Please, we have laws and traditions! A woman can never ascend the throne! No way, Highness. You'll be here until we decide your future."  
"I decide my future!" Aurora yelled with red face with anger. The General said shaking his head.

"See how uncontrolled you are? Women are not intended to govern. A simple crisis could generate a war!"  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness. You must remain in the bedrooms is for your safety and the safety of the kingdom."

Both have the final word and left the bedroom ignoring the indignant protests from Aurora. The door was locked and two guards were outside.

"I don't believe, Oscar! They can't do this to me! I'm the princess, they must respect me! What a hate! I gotta get out of here!"

She walked back and forth trying to think of an escape plan. The door was unfeasible. And the window?

"It's high, but I think we can climb if use some sheets. These idiots think can keep me here, but they're very much mistaken! I'm gonna escape right under their noses!"

After midnight, when everyone were asleep, Aurora finally managed to tie all the sheets and curtains to weave a very long and strong rope as she had learned with a frequenter of the tavern, which was sailor in his youth.

"We made these knots in ropes and so it became more resistant. At sea, this is very important!"

The man was right. The sheets were really more resistant. When finished, she tied one end of makeshift rope to the foot of the heavy bed and threw the rest through the window. Now she had to be careful not to fall.

"It's time. Come on!" She was going down, scared to death. Her foot slipped a few times and there were moments she was hanging from only one hand. The poor Oscar tried to help her, but he was too weak to carry a person.

Aurora looked down and saw that a fall would be fatal. Does that adventure was good idea? The memory of those who underestimated her came to mind. They were right? She was really so weak? No, no way! Aurora took a breath and found a way to hold better. That was the first step of her adventure. If she wasn't able to overcome this first hurdle, then could never do the rest.

After much effort, she managed to get to the roof and from there she went to another until reaching a point where could reach the ground with ease. When looking at the window of her room, she was impressed with herself for having gotten down alone.

To get to the stables, she needed to circumvent some guards who did the patrol at night. Men's clothes were more practical. She could never go unnoticed using a long and colorful dress. Arriving in the stable, she went to the back and took one of the horses that were used by the servants. Real horses used to be noisy and could not stand long walks.

She rode the animal and took the path already knew. It was dark and she had only a torch lit by Oscar to light the way. According to map she was going to reach the forest within two hours, maybe two and a half hours. The road was long, but she couldn't stop. Once discovered her escape, the general and the prime minister could put an army behind her. It was necessary to reach the forest before it.

Fortunately, the horse was very strong and endured the long walk without having to stop to rest. It was still dark when she reached the dense forest and entered along with Oscar.

Even with the help of the stick that Flora had given her, the walk was very difficult. It was still dark, she was exhausted and could not light a torch for fear of starting a fire.

"It's too dark, Oscar! Oh, no, where did I put myself? I'm scared!" She sat down with her back against a trunk and began to cry. The dragon curled around her neck trying to give courage. It was normal for the young woman to be scared, confused and distressed.

"Think I should go back! I'm not able to save even myself, let alone my parents! This idea was horrible, horrible!"

The dragon shook his head, indicating that she couldn't give up.

"But I can't! Look at me! I have no strength to continue! The worst is when I get back, everyone will laugh at me! They said I'm not able and now will have more certainty I'm a useless!"

The young woman returned to weep and moan until falling asleep. Oscar remained awake guarding. She really needed to rest before continuing the walk.

* * *

Maleficent woke early after a sleepless night. Something seemed to be rolling inside her and didn't let her sleep well. What was happening anyway? It was a strange feeling, as if it was the harbinger of something she couldn't understand. She just knew a big change was coming. Ah, yes! She knew very well when things were about to change.

"What is coming toward me?" she asked looking at the sunrise through the bedroom window. A light wind blew in her face. It was the wind of change. Something that made her heart beat strangely.


	13. Aurora, the adventurous

The Queen looked at the cracks in the wall, trying not to go crazy. How long they would be forced to live in that cubicle? Their royal robes were replaced by simple clothes designed to prisoners. They ate three times a day and the food was acceptable, although very different from what they were accustomed.

Every three days, they bathed and the cell was clean. Considering the Maleficent's genius and fame, they expected a hundred times worse treatment. However, they were treated better than prisoners of their own dungeons.

"How's our daughter?" The queen said so tired of thinking.

"She should be crying, poor dear! That coward Felipe was unable to defeat Maleficent and now we will pay for this!"

"She said will let us free. When? "  
"Don't kid yourself. She should have said that to give us false hope. I bet we'll languish here."

She cry again and he tried to comfort her. Being pessimistic wasn't going to help anything.

"We have promised won't stop the changes. What else does she want?"

"She wants our total submission. How humiliating!"  
"We have no choice. Our kingdom can't be abandoned!"

He pressed his lips together tightly. His wife was right. Without a king, the whole kingdom was going to turn upside down and their daughter would be helpless. Maybe it was better give a little and continue their life than to be proud and die in that tiny cell. They had no choice.

* * *

Aurora woke up stretching and feeling body aches. That was the most uncomfortable place where she slept! Oscar looked at her as if asking if everything was okay.

"Yes, I'm better and want to continue. I won't give those idiots the pleasure to see me defeated. Come on!" She grabbed the stick and continued to walk, which wasn't the least bit easy. The food was poor and she needed saving. At least Oscar had a variety of leaves and sap to feed, although it had no insect that strange forest.

In fact, it hadn't even an animal. Everything was quiet and she heard only the wind rustling the leaves. The tree canopy was so dense that the sunlight barely entered, giving the feeling that it was late afternoon. What a strange forest!

* * *

"Did she run away? How? When?" Prime Minister shouted walking from one side to another. The others were very worried. Without the princess, the entire royal family was over. "And the fairies?"

"They continue confined to their quarters, excellence." The guard said. "They didn't come out."

"But the princess went out and disappeared! We have to send the guards after her!" The general said.  
"If she went to the frontier forest, then it is useless." The economy minister said regretfully. "You know that no one can escape that infernal forest."  
"If so, then we send the fairies look for her! It was they who made this forest!" Another minister suggested.

The Prime Minister gave a wicked smile and said.

"The princess should be dead. This is a great tragedy for our kingdom, but we have no choice. I don't want to waste valuable lives because of that reckless girl who didn't follow our orders."

The prime minister's intentions were more than clear. Without the royal family and no close relative to take the throne, he was up to perform this function. Be king wouldn't a bad idea! There were evils that came to well.

* * *

They walked for several days, although Aurora couldn't say how many. She had lost track of time. Her hand was holding the stick firmly, knowing without it she'd lost forever. Oscar went in front as if he knew which direction to go. It made sense. If Maleficent's lands were populated by dragons, it was normal that he could find it without problems. Maybe their parents were born there.

"This wind... I hadn't felt before!" She said sniffing the air and feeling a cool and gentle breeze, unlike the hot and stuffy air of the forest. Oscar flew faster and they soon reached an opening between the trees which let in the sunlight. Finally the sun!

"I can't believe we did it! We crossed the forest!" She screamed and jumped for joy when something caught her attention. No, it wasn't possible! The landscape was very similar to her kingdom. Does she have returned to the starting point?

Aurora looked at the sides confused and dazed, but Oscar seemed relaxed and wanted to move on.

"Are you sure that these are the forbidden lands? There is nothing horrendous here! This place is so beautiful!"

In fact, it was a beautifully green meadow with some flowers and a creek running nearby. The place also had beautiful mountains with snow capped peaks. Around these mountains, large winged creatures flew and Aurora saw that were dragons. Dragons? So yes, she was on the right track!

But that place was very different from which described by the fairies. Of course, they were lying the whole time, so it should be no surprise.

They continued walking until they reached the creek, where she washed her face, drank water and tried to rest a bit before continuing. Her stomach growled loudly, since she didn't eat enough for several days.

"What a hunger! I could eat a whole pig!"

Oscar went into a tree and came back with a few leaves in his mouth. Aurora laughed.

"Thanks, friend, but I don't eat tree leaves. Don't worry, I just need some rest."

She tried close her eyes to doze off a bit when a growl made her stand up in a single jump.

"What is it? Oh no!" She said terrified to see nothing less than a big dragon headed in their direction. Why did she have to be so unlucky?

* * *

"At this point, she should have already gone through the forest." Flora said looking out the window.  
"So she reached the forbidden lands." Fauna was worried.

Merryweather slept peacefully because still needed to rest. Flora answered.

"For years, we never believe her and nothing worked. So let's believe our little girl this time. She is stronger than we think."

Fauna was silent and then said.

"She still has a part of Maleficent inside. What will happen if they meet?"

"If Maleficent realize this, so I believe she won't do anything to her. Otherwise, there is no way of knowing. We can only pray."

The other fairy only gave a sad sigh hoping that all went well for that young woman.


	14. Invasion and rescue

Aurora and Oscar were fleeing from the huge dragon that was flying on their heels. It was a green and gray dragon that snarled and spat fire trying to catch the two thinking they're a delicious snack.

"Damn, leave us alone! Please!" She cried. Her legs ached, her heart threatened to jump out of chest and she could no longer run. "Why this beast won't go away... beast? Wait!" A crazy idea came to her and she stopped running. The dragon stood before them, ready to shoot a fireball and take a well roasted snack.

Wasting no time, Aurora began singing as if her life depended on it, because it really depended. The dragon closed the mouth slowly, lowered the wings and bent the head to one side, now to another, as if wanted hear well.

The beast was lowering the head slowly until at the height of princess, who took courage to approach and caress his muzzle. He was a huge, but magnificent animal! Not to mention that she was doing the dream to see a real dragon!

When the song ended, Aurora stopped singing hoping the dragon remained tame. The beast didn't move and remained docile. She decided to risk it.

"Please, I beg you! Take me to the Maleficent's castle! My parents are there and I need to save them! If you do, I'll sing for you all the way."

Does the dragon was able to understand her words? The great animal didn't move nor react. He seemed to expect something. Oscar flew to the top of his head and called Aurora with a small growl. She understood that it was safe and rode too. Once she was settled, the dragon took flight reaching great height for her fascination. She was riding a dragon! A fierce and dangerous dragon!

Oh, how she wanted the idiot Prime Minister and General saw her at that moment! The wind blew in her face and she looked the landscape below them, it was breathtaking! But when remembered the promise, she started singing again to the delight of the beast that followed his way fast. Traveling this way was much better and fun!

Maleficent's castle was way up on a mountain, but it wasn't nearly like the picture of the book. It was a great castle with sober look, but clean and well kept. There was no ruined castle surrounded by darkness.

The dragon landed on at the foot of the mountain, in a discreet place. After thanking him, Aurora headed to the castle. The only way was a road that went up the mountain. Nothing difficult or complicated except for the fact that there are guards watching the entrance gate.

"We have to sneak. If Maleficent takes us, it's over!"

She walked a bit around the mountain and saw it was impossible to climb without running the risk of falling and breaking her neck. It was too steep. To enter through the front gate, she needed to dodge the guards.

At the foot of the mountain had a village that left her impressed. There were other people living in the forbidden lands? She always thought Maleficent lived alone with her bizarre guards. The village wasn't much different from her kingdom. The houses were well built, the streets were clean and the people seemed happy and healthy. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact along with humans, also walked creatures like elves, goblins and trolls.

Do people not cared about that? Everyone seemed to coexist smoothly. If any of these creatures appeared in her kingdom, would cause pandemonium among people.

Oscar was on her shoulder and no one cared. Maybe because they were already accustomed to dragons. Walk around the village was good but Aurora had more pressing issues to solve: how enter the castle and rescue her parents without Maleficent realize? The answer came when she passed near a market. A man was loading a wagon with fruits and other foodstuffs while talking to another.

"I still have to make this delivery to the castle and then go to blacksmith..."

The girl stopped walking. That wagon was going to the castle? How convenient! But how to hide in the middle of fruits? She would be discovered at the same time. When saw she was confused, Oscar flew to the underside of the wagon trying to give an idea.

She gave a smile. If she could handle at the bottom of the wagon, no one could see her. Joining the verb action, she took advantage of Wagoner was distracted and quickly went under the wagon, holding on tightly.

Of course it was easier to talk than to do. She had no other place to stand and so the whole weight of her body was on arms and legs. For Oscar was easier because he was able to hold anywhere without problems. The journey took forever and she was about to give up when the wagon stopped. They had come to the palace gate and she made a titanic effort to stand firm.

The gate was open and the cart entered, turning around the courtyard and was stopped at the kitchen door. It was with great relief she broke free and when could, come out of there quickly to hide behind some barrels of wine.

"Now we have to find my parents." She spoke very low for Oscar. "They should be in the dungeon, but I don't know where it is. Can you find?"

Oscar nodded.

"Great. Now I need a disguise!" She couldn't walking around like that or people would suspect. And not knowing the place, Aurora was at a distinct disadvantage. Some maids walked nearby, chatting between them and they were wearing the same uniform. She had an idea.

* * *

Something was bothering her so much, to the point that she couldn't take care of her duties. It took her concentration and Maleficent realized that wasn't going to rest until have resolved that issue.

"Something is going on in this castle." She knew the place like the back of her hand, because she has built everything since foundations. So if there was something different there, she was able to notice. With a little concentration, she saw there was a strange person, someone who entered her domain without authorization. "It seems I have a visitor. Well... It would be impolite of me not to give a warm welcome!"

* * *

It was a woman about twenty-three years. She had very black hair, as well as her eyes, and was bound and gagged inside a tool shed. A sheet stolen from a clothesline covered her body so that she wouldn't get naked and exposed.

"I am sorry, please! Sorry!" Aurora was speaking while wearing her clothes. "My parents are in danger and I need to save them. Promise I won't hurt you. I only need your clothes!"

The woman just looked at her with wide eyes and dropping some squeaks because of the gag. Oscar hid under the skirts and Aurora went away carefully guarding the three stones in a pocket. It was enough to give it to her parents and everyone could get out safely.

Dressed in maid, she had more freedom to walk without being hassled. Now she needed an excuse to be able to go to the dungeon and she knew what to do. She sneaked into the kitchen, grabbed a tray, put some food and went away into the dungeon, which was under the castle.

The dungeon was illuminated by torchlight since it was on the underground and a little sunshine came there. The guard who watched over the entrance let her enter without asking questions, thinking she was going to take food to the prisoners.

"Strange ... here's empty!" She thought to see that most of the cells was empty. That place was very clean and tidy for a dungeon. Oscar gave a slight bite on her leg and she saw that had found her parents when they came close to one of the cells where there was a guard watching. He looked like a gargoyle with a pig's snout and had unfriendly face.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said a rough voice between grunts.

"I bring food to the prisoners!"  
"It's not mealtime and Her Excellency isn't here. Only she has the key to the cell!"

Aurora cursed internally. How could she open the cell without the key? Well, she hadn't come too far to give up. The guard looked at her even more suspicious and asked.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before. You're not the maid who brings food to them."  
"I was hired yesterday"

"Where is your permission to enter the dungeon?"  
"Er... the other guard doesn't asked and..."

"Why is an idiot, but I'm not. Show the permission now or I'll hold you!"

"Calm down! I'll show you. It's right here!" She shouted slamming the tray on the guard's head. It didn't have much effect, since he was wearing a helmet.

"Your cheeky, you're in trouble!" He tried to hit her with an ax.

Being lighter and agile, Aurora deviated from the guard, took a wood seat and slammed full force into his head. The guy staggered and she kept hitting until he fell unconscious on the ground. She was panting, her hair became disheveled and her face was red.

"Aurora? Is it really you?" Her father asked looking out the small window of the cell door.

"Mom, Dad! I came to set you free!"

"Heavens, I'll faint!" her mother said distressed and emotional. How her fragile and delicate daughter had managed to get up there?  
"Not now, please!"

The small window of the door was protected by a kind of grid and it wasn't possible to pass the stones there. As had no key, she grabbed a knife from the waist of the guard and entered the lock, making various movements and forcing ever deeper. After much effort, she heard a click and the door opened.

"Where did you learn that?" her parents asked scandalized to see their daughter breaking a door. She hugged them happy and said.  
"I'll explain later. Now let's get out of here fast!"

Before she could take stones from the pocket, a voice spoke filling them with dread.

"What have we here? A family gathering in my dungeon? How touching!"


	15. The deal

The queen fainted on the spot. Pale and trembling, the king tried to hold his wife without fainting too. Aurora turned and swallowed noisily to see none other than Maleficent before her, accompanied by some guards and with an evil smile of victory on her face. Right, things had gone very wrong!

The wicked fairy approached and said slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Well, few things can surprise me and you are one of them. How did you get up here, Princess?"

She remained silent. The words didn't come out of her throat.

"It doesn't matter. As you see this place has many cells and I'll provide one especially for you."

The young woman overcame the state of shock and asked.

"Please let us go! They have suffered enough!" She asked trying to touch the fairy. It was in vain. Maleficent looked at her like was having fun at her expense.  
"What a beautiful, pity it doesn't touch me. Your parents haven't finished their time here and because of your meddling, I think they'll be longer."

Aurora was terrified. See her parents being punished even more her fault? No way! She decided to negotiate.

"Who invaded your castle was me, not them! You can punish me, but let them go!"

Maleficent tilted her head slightly to the side and asked.

"Let me see if I understand: do you want to serve the sentence in their place?"

"No, Aurora! Don't do it!" Her father asked quietly. But she ignored.

Aurora swallowed again and said with a trembling voice.

"Yes. Let them go away. I stay in their place."

After a few seconds of silence, looking the girl with an indefinite face, Maleficent gave a cynical laugh.

"Silly girl! Let me teach you one thing: never offer what can be forcibly taken. It's useless. You're my prisoner now and there is nothing to negotiate!"

Something seemed to roll inside. That woman wasn't taking her seriously and certainly should be thinking she was a foolish and weak princess. Think like that made Aurora shake fists angrily and in a sudden burst of courage, came close to Maleficent and took the stones from pocket.

"I can leave at anytime! You don't keep me here!"  
"Ah, I see you came up with an escape plan!"

That situation was getting pretty interesting after all. Maleficent knew those stones and it was enough one thought of Aurora for her fade away.

"Then why don't you disappear now?" She asked provocatively. Aurora came even closer looking her straight in the eyes.

Of course Maleficent didn't flinch one inch, then the two were face to face. The king shook terrified to see his daughter before the terrible and dangerous Maleficent. Aurora also felt a twinge of fear. That woman was taller than Philip. With the horns and that always erect and haughty stance, she looked huge next to the young woman with frail and delicate body. But she was determined not to back down.

"I used sheets to climb the tower of my bedroom and escape the palace, rode three whole hours to get to the frontier forest, then took days to cross a dense and thick forest and I'm starving!"

Maleficent was still staring at her without saying anything. Those eyes... there was something in those eyes. She could see! Aurora continued.

"I was chased by a huge dragon and needed to sing for him not devour me and bring me here! Then I entered this castle holding myself at the bottom a wagon, tied a maid in the tool shed to take her clothes off and had to fight with this fat, ugly and uneducated guard! Not to mention the effort I had to pick the lock of his cell!"

Aurora took a breath and said with energetic voice to the woman who stood before her in silence and watching everything with wide eyes.

"I nearly died to get here, so they'll leave anyway!"

After that, her father fainted, following the queen who was also lying on the ground. His nerves couldn't stand.

Maleficent looked the princess up and down feeling a strange warmth in the chest. Never, not in a million years, she could believe this young woman who seemed so weak and foolish would be able to go through so many things. Not the strongest and bravest warriors had the courage to invade her castle, but she risked willing to do anything.

And looking at her eyes, she saw. There was still hope. Those fairies didn't finish it all. Thinking thus, a decision had to be taken. She couldn't let her go no way. Everything could be lost again if she left Aurora return to the palace with her parents. Now, the place of the princess was there with her. Forever.

"If you stay here in their place, will be my prisoner. Understand it?"  
"Yes, I understand."  
"You can't leave the castle unless I allow it. Never try to run away because I can look you up in hell!"  
"I promise won't try to escape."  
"Are you sure?"

Aurora looked into her eyes and Maleficent held the gaze with the same intensity. The two stared at each other for a while and the Princess replied.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let go my parents and I'll be in their place. I promise won't try to escape from the castle."

"Done." She reached out and ordered. "The stones."

Very hesitantly, she reached out with stones towards Maleficent, who took just one and ordered.

"Put one in each hand, think at the palace and tight. It'll be enough."

After giving them a kiss on their cheek, Aurora put a stone in her mother's hand and imagined her lying on the bed of double bedroom in the palace. The woman disappeared in an instant. The same happened with her father.

"Done. They are gone."  
"I've seen. Well, what will I do with you, little princess?" she asked with that wicked smile just to scare her.

Aurora fidgeted uneasily and something went under her skirts catching Maleficent by surprise.

"Oscar? Oh no! I should have sent you along with them ."

The older woman's eyes narrowed a bit and she asked.

"Where'd you get this dragon? And why gave him this ridiculous name?"  
"His name isn't ridiculous! And I hatched his egg!"

"You?" She again asked incredulously. It was hard to believe that someone like that little princess were able to hatch a dragon egg.

"His parents were killed by Philip and let this egg. So I hatched and the Oscar was born."

"Let me see. Don't be afraid, I would never hurt a dragon."

Oscar left Aurora's shoulder and landed in Maleficent's arm, who examined him carefully.

"It is a pygmy dragon, a very rare specimen and that prince contributed a little more to it. Let's see... it's a male, has two and a half months old, is well fed and looks healthy." She took one wing gently with two fingers. "But the wings are a bit stunted. He hasn't flown a lot and the scales are resected. A good oil bath solves it."

Aurora looked amazed as Maleficent seemed to know very well the species of Oscar. She spoke with propriety and safety.

"Well, I think we've talked a lot." She put the dragon on her shoulder and motioned for Aurora to follow her.

They came out of the dungeon and went into the castle. It was a surprise for her to see that the castle had nothing terrifying. Then walked in silence until they came to a corridor where Maleficent opened a door.

"You'll stay here."

Aurora saw with surprise it was a beautiful and nicely decorated room. She looked Maleficent not understanding anything.

"Consider it a reward for what you did for this dragon. But don't forget you are a prisoner and will be confined in this room until further orders."

"And the Oscar? What will you do with him?"

"He needs some care that you can't provide at the moment. Don't worry, he'll be fine. As for you, take a bath immediately. I'll order a maid to bring you clean clothes. You're filthy and I don't want my castle to be infected."

Aurora took one last look at her friend and entered the room feeling sad and depressed. Now she was a prisoner of that woman and didn't have her Oscar to keep company.

The door was closed and she saw that the lock disappeared. So there was no escaping it. She could only cry, putting out all the accumulated tension for days.

* * *

After left Aurora, Maleficent went to her private chamber provide care for the dragon.

"You came in handy. I really needed a good excuse to put her in that room and not in the dungeon." She said softly stroking the dragon's head with one finger. Oscar just smiled in his own way. Over time, things were going be fine between them.


	16. Be stronger

Aurora tried to count the days and lost count after the fifth or sixth. Since that day, she didn't saw Maleficent again, nor Oscar. It was maddening to be alone with no one to talk to. She tried not complaining, since the room was better than a dungeon, but that loneliness was hard to bear.

Her room was comfortable. Actually, there were three rooms. The bedroom had a beautiful and spacious bed made of carved wood with several mythological figures and covered with red linen sheets. At the foot of the bed, there was a dark wood chest and on each side one nightstand also made of dark wood. There was also a dressing table with a mirror and several drawers. The mirror was a very expensive item and depending on the size, could cost the price of a warship.

The bedroom also had a chair next to a window, the floor was lined with beautiful oriental carpets and hanging from the ceiling, a chandelier candle. It was separated from another room by a curtain made with beautiful embroidery.

The second room, which was the entrance door, had a black fabric sofa, table with two chairs, chandelier candle and carpets covering the floor. And also had a balcony, where she spent a lot of time admiring the view. It was her only contact with the outside world.

The third was a bathroom, something quite revolutionary at the time. It was a very clean and spacious bathroom, covered with tiles that formed beautiful pictures and also had bathtub and various paraphernalia for hygiene. There was even a toilet seat thanks to a system of water and sewage that Aurora had no idea how it worked, because never seen anything like it.

There she had to take a bath every day, which wasn't usual at that time. Full body baths were made usually once or twice a year. Cleansing the skin was made by rubbing it with a damp cloth. But even among the nobles, the ritual was repeated only every two days.

After the bath, she used aromatic oils from the east. Her skin became more beautiful and your hair silkier. Maleficent had also provided some dresses that were taken by a maid who took care of her everyday needs. Ironically, was the same maid who she had tied and gagged to steal her clothes. Her name was Emma.

When they met for the second time, it was an embarrassing situation and Aurora apologized again.

"I'm really sorry, didn't mean to hurt you!"  
"At least you saved your parents."  
"It took long to find you?"  
"Two and a half hours, I think."  
"I hope Maleficent hasn't punished you for what happened."

The maid grimaced and said.

"Why do you think I'm here?" To see the Aurora embarrassed face, she laughed. "I'm joking, silly. No, she didn't apply any punishment to me. Her excellence isn't as bad as people say and gradually you'll see."

The visits of the maid were the only thing that alleviated her boredom, but Emma couldn't stay with her for long. She appeared to bring food, help her with the bath and clean the rooms. During the rest of the time, Aurora was alone with her thoughts.

As she wasn't used to spending long periods without doing anything, that boredom seemed kill her little by little. Several times she thought that if things continue like this, jump off the balcony could be a good option.

* * *

In the royal palace, the mood was of sadness and desolation.

Aurora's parents suffered for leaving her daughter with Maleficent. That evil creature had won after all. Now she had Aurora in her power to make all kinds of atrocities.

The fairies were also apprehensive. Aurora had a chance to be good, but also had the same chance of being in the dungeon eating only bread and water. Maleficent was unpredictable and they didn't know what to expect.

Prime Minister was also very upset because with return of the king and queen, his dreams take the throne had fallen to the earth. But on the other hand, they had no other heir. It might be possible think of something. If he could count on the support of General and other Ministers... who knows?

* * *

After bathing Oscar once again with aromatic pine oil, Maleficent provided a tray with various tasty fruit and moth larvae, the preferred of the dragons that species. The little dragon delighted with his meal and had put on weight. His wings were stronger and the scales were beautiful and bright. But she noted that the poor creature was sad because of Aurora.

"Impressive... how she was able to hatch your egg and take care of you without my noticing?" She said stroking his head with one finger. Well, that princess seemed so dull and unfunny that she had lost all interest in watching her, which was a big mistake. How many interesting things she's been doing and go unnoticed?

Not to mention it was a big risk someone inexperienced to take care of so rare specie of dragon. She must really have something special, otherwise that dragon wouldn't have survived. But she had to call him Oscar? What a silly name! And she couldn't change it.

That kind of dragon used to be very loyal and she knew it. Although he liked to walk on her shoulder, he also missed Aurora.

"I think we should make a visit to Princess. What do you think dear?" She asked affectionately and the dragon made a sound showing joy. "You miss her, I know." Although not want to admit, she also miss Aurora. It was time to see how that girl was evolving.

* * *

Aurora was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling when the door opened. Believing is Emma, she didn't move and so was startled when saw Maleficent standing in the middle of the room staring at her intently.

"That's how you receive the owner of this castle?"

The young woman raised in a single leap.

"Sorry! I thought you were Emma, sorry!"

"You mistook me for a maid?" Maleficent asked pretending to be angry, but laughing inside of her affliction.

"Of course you're not a maid, no way! (gasp) I mean, I didn't know it was you and..."

"Enough! I only came because someone wanted to see you." The dragon came from behind and flew to curl around Aurora's neck, leaving her more cheerful.

"Oscar! How I miss you, my baby! I want a kiss!"

Aurora pursed her lips and Oscar licked with his forked tongue. Maleficent couldn't hold a grimace of disgust.

"Just for your information, he ate moth larvae a few minutes ago."  
"So what? He's my little baby, so cute... and" the fairy rolled her eyes and decided to get out before vomiting.

"He can stay with you today. Tomorrow I'll come to pick him up."  
"What? Nope, this is my dragon!"

"Listen to me, little princess." Maleficent said scornfully. "Everything that exists in this castle and these lands belongs to me. Including 'your' dragon and..." she got her face close to the younger woman said softly and looking right into her eyes "You."

Those yellow and green eyes mesmerized her and for a moment she felt the breath of the older woman. Maleficent walked away as if nothing had happened and said coldly.

"Enjoy your time together." She was leaving when Aurora took courage and said.

"Look... I..."  
"You what?" The fairy turned to her again.

"I like this room and I'm not complaining about anything..."  
"Good. I don't care."  
"But I... I..."

"Stop wasting my time and just talk what you want!"

"I'm stuck here all the time and don't go out for anything!"

"Well... this is the idea. Prisoners are usually confined to their cells. It's is a room, I know, but the principle is the same." Maleficent said in a tone of sarcasm, having fun with the situation. She knew very well what the girl was trying to ask, but wanted her to act more firmly.

"Yes, I know I'm a prisoner, but look: there is no escaping this castle!"

"Of course not!"  
"So why can't I leave the room? I'll only within the castle and..."

"Oh, crap! I give a finger and now you want my hand?"  
"But there's nothing to do!"

Maleficent made an impatient gesture and said.

"If you want reasons to complain, I can put you in the dungeon. Do you want it?"

The young woman shook her head, with eyes filled with tears. Why does this woman have to be so cold and cruel?

"Answer!"  
"No..."

"Then don't bother me with bullshit."

"But..." she still tries to speak quietly

"But what?"

Finally she gave up. That woman would not be moved by her pain.

"Nothing..."  
"I thought so."

As the door slammed, Aurora sat down on the couch to cry again.

* * *

From the outside, Maleficent sighed on hearing the sobs the young woman. That was not what she wanted, but it was necessary. Aurora had to learn to be strong. It was for her own good.

* * *

After much weeping and mourning, Aurora went to the balcony to look at the landscape with Oscar by her side.

"Did you see how she treated me? This woman doesn't respect me at all and I'm getting tired!" She had realized that Maleficent didn't tolerate weakness and didn't sensitized with tears from anyone. At the palace was different. It was enough to make a sad face, shed a few tears and done. Everyone ran to meet her wishes, albeit within certain limits.

Now everything has changed. It wasn't with tears and sad faces that she was going to get what she wanted. If she wanted something, so had to fight for it. And she was going to fight and learn to be strong. No, she was already strong! Just needed to put that power out and impose on Maleficent.

"She'll learn to respect me anyway! I won't accept being treated like crap anymore!" She spoke with the confident look and clenching the fists in anger.


	17. Hide and seek game

Aurora had planned everything carefully. She knew was taking a big risk because Maleficent would be terribly angry. Well, she wasn't afraid. It was necessary to take risks from time to time and somehow she knew that the fairy wouldn't hurt her.

At the appointed time, Maleficent went to Aurora's quarters catch Oscar. Opening the door, she saw her stroking the dragon's head quietly. Her face was calm and didn't seem sad. She didn't realize the girl was watching and saw that the door was left open, since she wasn't afraid that Aurora flee. Moreover, that door only needed the key to open. When being closed, the lock automatically locked itself. The fairy kept the key in the long sleeve and said.

"I came to get him, as I said yesterday."  
"You can go with her Oscar." She said absently, as if no one important was nearby.  
"Do you woke sassy today by any chance?"  
"No. But I woke up with an idea." the woman raised an eyebrow.  
"What idea?"  
"How about a game?"

The corner of her red mouth twitched into a light smile. Things were getting better.

"I'm hearing, little princess."

"It's simple. If I manage leave this room, you'll allow me to walk freely through the castle."

She laughed at the young woman's naivete. Silly girl!

"Leave this room? How? By the window?"

"No. The sheets aren't enough and I prefer use the door."

"Really? That's hilarious! I don't know if you noticed, but there is no lock on the door to you break."

Aurora looked right in her face, put her hands on hips and spoke boldly.

"If I could reach your castle and free my parents, so I can leave this room!"

Maleficent held her gaze with the same boldness.

"You seem so sure of yourself! I think this game will be fun." She thought for a moment and asked. "What will I gain if you lose? Yes, because a bet must have a prize for the winner. If I win, then I shall gain something, no?"

"And what do you want to win?" she asked disguising nervousness.

"It's simple. If you win, I'll let you walk freely through the castle. If lose, will live in the dungeon. I'll give you one week."

An unpleasant cold ran down her spine. It was all or nothing. Gain more freedom or go for an even worse prison. It was scary, but she couldn't go back or Maleficent would never respect her. And she already had a plan.

"I'm going to win long before that, you can expect!" Aurora spoke with an extra dose of confidence and boldness hoping Maleficent took the bait.

And it worked. The fairy came very close and Aurora swallowed noisily. The woman was so close she could smell her breath. Why did she always stare her like that? It didn't matter. Everything was according to plan.

"The higher you go, the harder you fall! You are too confident, so I'll love see your crying face when lose the challenge and have to go live in the dungeon!" She pulled away and left the room laughing loudly.

When the door was closed, Aurora gave the biggest smile in recent weeks to contemplate the key she had taken from the Maleficent's sleeve without her noticing.

* * *

To see that Oscar looked at her reproachfully, Maleficent said.

"Don't give me that look. It was she who challenged me. She was very brave, I must admit. I hope she can overcome this challenge. If loses? No problem. The dungeon is clean and after a while, I'll think of an excuse to get her out of there again. At least she is taking an attitude rather than just cry and lament."

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly and a load of adrenaline ran through her body when she opened the room door. There was nobody nearby, lucky for her.

Aurora put one foot out, then another and finally left. She had won the bet! And now? What to do? Perhaps look for Maleficent and show she had won the challenge? After all, this was her goal the whole time: show how much she was smart and could do whatever she wanted. But stealing her key was a very bold move. Well... go back wasn't a choice. Sooner or later Maleficent was going to realize the key had been stolen.

After walking for a while, she found the throne room where Maleficent made the decisions. The door was ajar and she decided to take a look. The fairy sat on a throne with several men around and they seemed discuss something important. Then talk to her at that moment could be a bad idea, so Aurora decided to do a tour and talk to her later. Maybe a stroll around castle courtyard?

She took a deep breath to get out for the first time after several days confined. The sun shone brightly and there was great activity on the place. Servants came and went doing chores and Aurora decided to explore a little.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice with a panicked tone.  
"Hi, Emma!"  
"You are in so much trouble! Her Excellency forbade you to leave the room!"

Aurora told about the bet that the two had made, but it didn't reassure the maid not at all.

"She hates to lose, believe me!"  
"She'll have to get used to it!"  
"Better get back to your room!"  
"Doing so, I'll lose the bet and go to the dungeon. Don't worry, she won't hurt me. Didn't have any interesting place where I can go?"  
"Your room!"

Aurora put her hands on hips and Emma rolled her eyes.

"All right. You can go to the castle garden. But please, don't talk to her I saw you!"

Again she was amazed to see that this castle hadn't only a single garden, but a very beautiful garden with rustic and wild appearance that fascinated the first time.

"Wow, it's much more beautiful than the gardens of the palace!"

That garden had a pond with colorful fish and flowers floating on the water. Also had a huge tree in the center, and stone benches, arbors and a wide variety of plants she had never seen before. She walked down the stone road and her attention was drawn to two trees that had united the treetops, whose purple flowers fell in beautiful curls as if were jewels. Under treetops had a stone bench.

The place was fresh, calm and she felt the delicate perfume of flowers. From where stood, she could see the pond and behind, the large central tree. It was hard to believe that someone like Maleficent had done something so beautiful!

* * *

The meeting was adjourned and she dismissed the ministers and servants. Her next appointment was scheduled for after lunch. What to do until then? It didn't take much thinking to get an idea.

"Would you like visit the little princess?" Maleficent asked Oscar.

The dragon raised his head, as if in warning and then flew off quickly.

"Wait, where are you going?" Maleficent got up and went after him. Oscar flew through the corridors until leave the castle with her at his heels. Then he changed course and she saw that he was going to the garden. What was up with that dragon?

The answer came quickly when they arrived near two trees that had united the treetops and she saw that someone was sitting on the bench. The fairy stopped, totally speechless, surprised and unsure how to react.

"Hi, my baby! You found me!" Aurora said cheerfully when he came to curl around her neck. "Hello, Maleficent!"

The fairy stared the princess with wide-eyed and barely controlling her breath. Aurora looked at her with a smile of victory and having fun with that totally incredulous expression.

"How did you..." she started talking as soon as regained the movement of the lips.  
"How I came out? By the door, like everyone else!" She replied nimbly moving the key between the fingers.

The fairy was startled and groped the sleeve frantically searching for her key which was no longer there.

"What's up? Have you lost something important?" The young woman asked boldly and loving seeing the expression of amazement on that slightly greenish face.

"Do you stole my key? How did it without me noticing?"  
"Let's say that my hands are faster than your magic!"

"Really?" She approached the young woman, grabbed her wrist with one hand and recovered the key with the other. "And it seems that your tongue is faster than your thinking!"

Aurora didn't flinch and continued staring at the fairy boldly. She didn't wanted to be intimidated again.

"Anyway, I won and now I have the right to walk through the castle as you promised!"

"Yes... as I promised." She also spoke holding Aurora's wrist. The young woman's skin seemed to burn her hand, but in a nice way. That was the first body contact, skin to skin, between them and it was difficult let her go.

Gradually she was calming. Apparently, that princess wasn't as foolish as seemed and she promised herself not to underestimate her again. Finally, she let go of her wrist.

"Why did you come to this garden?"  
"It's beautiful here. I like the way plants grows. Free, the way it was created and no one to prune the whole time."

"I prefer things take its natural course. But of course my gardeners take care that this doesn't become a complete chaos. Some order is also necessary."

"Chaos is also necessary." Aurora said admiring the rustic and wild beauty. "Otherwise, it would just be a boring and bland garden. I like that."

She walked nonchalantly among the flowers, smelling one and other. Maleficent watched her movements attentively.

"This garden looks large. Don't you want to show me?" the princess invited and she went out of her trance suddenly.

"As promised, you can walk freely through the castle, except my private chamber or my lab."

"Do you have a lab?"

"It's forbidden! Don't you dare spy on what isn't your business!"

The princess made a face.

"I bet it's the most interesting part of the castle..."  
"Continued forbidden. Live with it." she took Oscar and went out with head held high. She could have lost the bet, but never dignity.

When left the gardens, she gave a smile of satisfaction with the victory of the Princess despite being with lightly wounded ego for having been tricked so easily. And she really wanted to have stayed and shown her the garden. It would have been nice walk with Aurora, only them.

"What I'm thinking?" She lightly shook her head and returned to the throne room. But the princess's beautiful face refused to get out of her mind.


	18. Someone conspires in the shadows

Philip was getting tired of the stares and whispers. Neither his subjects respected him more! Everyone knew the failure of that fateful day, when he was beaten and humiliated by Maleficent in front of everyone. Besides the fairies, no one raised a single finger to defend him! Not even Aurora, his bride! What a humiliation!

Worse was to have been practically kicked out of kingdom. After that shame, there was no way of marrying the princess. The kingdom didn't need a weak and cowardly king.

His father suffered from disgust and was getting sick. The enemy king made constant threats of war, since without marriage, there was no alliance with Stefan's kingdom. The ministers were turning against him, judged unfit to rule the kingdom and resolve the crisis. What else could happen?

His anger was totally turned against Maleficent, the cause of all misfortunes. She destroyed in a few minutes all his plans of greatness, power and wealth. If only there was some way defeating her! No, there wasn't. Neither the enchanted sword that fairies gave him was able to overcome her. That creature was more powerful than ever and he was not able to defeat her. No without help.

"Is there no one in this world that can beat her?" He said aloud walking from one side to another. Maybe a witch, wizard, whatever! He was willing to pay very well! If anyone was able to defeat Maleficent, so could become a great ally and no one would stop him. He could not only conquer the Stefan' kingdom as also other neighboring kingdoms. It was only necessary to find the right person and he decided to start the search, even if had to rummaging the entire world.

* * *

It was a beautiful day and so Aurora decided read in the garden. Her favorite place in garden was the bank below the two united treetops. There was no better place for a relaxing read.

For winning the bet, Aurora could walk freely through the castle. Her favorite place was the library, where there was a huge amount of books and she could read at will. At least those who she could understand, since many were written in a foreign language. The best thing was not have anyone to tell her that those books were too complicated for a maiden.

When she wasn't in the library, she visited the kitchen and even had befriended the cooker, a short and plump woman with big elf ears. Occasionally she helped prepare meals to feel useful. But most of the time, she liked to read about subjects that interested her.

The book of the day was about the story about King Arthur, which she always wanted to read.

"Don't overdo it with reading or your brain will escape through the ears." Said a voice and she was startled to see Maleficent sitting beside her. Where'd she come from?  
"Why are you so annoying?"  
"And why are you so scrawny? Who sees you think doesn't have enough food in this castle!"  
"What one thing has to do with the other?"  
"Nothing. But it's true." Maleficent answered shamelessly and Aurora became angrier. The two stared at each other for a while, doing their best angry faces. Finally the blonder couldn't stand it and burst out laughing. "It's useless, I always win!"  
"Of course! When it is to grimace, you win either way!"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, you foolish! I came for Oscar because need him for a work in my book."

Without asking permission or please, she put Oscar on the shoulder and stood up.

"We'll see at night, little princess."  
"When will you learn to speak my name?"

She just looked over her shoulder with that smirk and walked away without saying anything, letting Aurora very mad. But what made her angrier was being unable to stay mad at Maleficent for long and in the end she laughed. How someone so difficult, annoying and arrogant could be so fascinating and sometimes amusing?

What a strange woman! Over time she realized that many things spoken about her weren't true. Although the fairy was no example of kindness and sweetness, she wasn't the spawn of all evil. Maleficent was a difficult and controlling person who liked to order and be obeyed. She ruled the forbidden lands with an iron hand and punished those who defied or disobeyed her orders. Her face was always serious and she rarely smiled for someone.

Her appearance was also another surprise, since she wasn't as ugly as the fairies had drawn. Her skin was very pale with a lighter shade of green, not that thing like grass. The chin, though a bit pronounced, wasn't as long and pointed as illustrated in books and her face had no wrinkles, although Aurora was unable to determine her age. And she wasn't that stick with horns as showed in the book.

Maleficent didn't seem worried about clothes and always had the same look every day. Her only jewelry was a black stone ring always wore on right hand's finger. And, of course, that helmet-shaped horns and heavy makeup. How she painted the nails? Aurora had never seen any woman painting nails before.

At that time, women had only short nails trimmed by a good nail file. In some cases, nails were slightly scented with aromatic oil and polished with a strip of leather. Modesty was an important virtue, so painted nails weren't welcomed. Sure, Maleficent didn't care about rules and customs. She did everything in her own way.

When became calmer, Aurora returned to focus on reading just regretting not having Oscar with her. He alternated between her and the fairy. Sometimes they discussed over possession of the little dragon like two children fighting over a mascot, but most often Aurora yielded and asked Oscar to spend more time with Maleficent. She had made friends and always had someone to talk to. The fairy on the other hand, seemed to be always alone. Maybe it would be good to have a friend to keep company.

* * *

Hours later, in her lab, Maleficent was very focused on a particular job. On the table was paper, colored paints and brushes. On a small support, Oscar perched trying not to move.

"Have patience. I'm finishing up and you can move soon." She spoke without taking eyes from her work. A few more strokes to enhance the brightness of scales, one to define the contour of the wings and one more to improve shading of the bottom. Ready!

When could move, Oscar stretched willingly and landed on her shoulder to contemplate the work.

"Look: is you!" the dragon made a sound of approval. She had also loved her job and it was another great addition to her book about dragons. The drawing was placed on another table to dry along with several others which had done at different angles. As a great expert on dragons, Maleficent could draw them perfectly because knew all their anatomy. She had written several illustrated books about dragons, herbs, stones and crystals and applied magic.

"Um... how's the little princess?" She asked, remembering Aurora "She has frequented the library and have read many books. Did she understand anything? She never seemed intelligent... no, wait! I promised not to underestimate her again."

While spoke, she ran the brush absently on the role without noticing what was doing. She only realized when was passing a red brush on the lips of a beautiful young woman.

"Can't believe I'm wasting paper and ink with this little princess." She spoke without conviction and Oscar knew it wasn't sincere. Otherwise, she would have stopped and thrown it all away.

Maleficent tried to highlight the hair that was golden as the sun. Also gave more expression to the eyes and rosy cheeks. Draw people wasn't her specialty, but the result was getting good. With a little more training would be better.

"I haven't spent much time with her. Crap, why should I? What stupid! I have more important things to do!" Oscar shook his head slightly. Why does this woman have to be so stubborn? Once again, she was not being honest with herself.

* * *

Having that girl snooping around the library fumbled him a lot and he had to be very discreet not to get her attention, or she could tell all the Maleficent. Luckily, she was reading in the garden. This gave more freedom to do his researches without concern. Why that princess decided to visit the library? Why didn't she busy herself with women's things?

Maleficent was very liberal and in that region women could do whatever they wanted, to his despair. Why they couldn't be like everyone else? In other countries, women were placed in their proper places: take care of the home, husband and children. Why the hell they needed to study? He couldn't accept they had the same rights as men, but didn't say anything because wanted to maintain his position and privileges.

And also because he had a plan that, if it works, was going to let him filthy rich, powerful and with full control over the region. So he would be free to put everything as, in his opinion, should be.

Georgei was his name and he had little more than fifty years. He was a tall and skinny man with wrinkled face and crooked teeth. His job was to look after the accounts and finances of the castle, work achieved after many years of struggle and sacrifice. It was very difficult to get into the castle, join of the court and prove to her how much he was able to take good care of the finances. Of course to do that he had to take the former accountant of his way. Fortunately Maleficent didn't realize the crime because death was regarded as natural.

After that he had to wait and be patient to earn her trust while gathered the material and knowledge to arm the trap. The Life was good in that castle, he had to admit. Maleficent had countless defects and didn't deny any of them, but she wasn't miserly and paid the servants well enough to they have a good and comfortable life.

An ordinary man would be very happy with this job, but he was no ordinary man and didn't want to just have a roof over head and financial stability. He wanted more, much more. He wanted everything: be the owner of that castle and the countless treasures that he knew Maleficent kept in a secret place. That's why he worked for so many years learning everything he could about magic, alchemy and potions. All his journey took him to that exact spot.

Everything went well until Aurora arrives. The princess didn't bother him or anything, but he needed to do constant researches in the library and her presence made him apprehensive. If she found out what he was doing, all his work would be lost.

"I need to keep an eye on this spoiled little princess." He always talked to himself, being careful not to make any mistake. Care was never enough.


	19. New lessons

"You needn't do it." Emma said to see Aurora cutting some vegetables.  
"But I like be helpful."  
"I've never seen a princess cooking." Another maid spoke in a fun tone.  
"It's because I lived as a peasant until sixteen years."  
"We know the story, girl!" Ada, the cook, said putting the chopped vegetables in the pan. Aurora was interested.  
"Really? How?"  
"The legends run great distances." Emma replied. "But many things aren't true. People distort everything!"  
"And what really happened? Do you know?"

The women looked at each other for a while and Ada replied.

"It isn't for us to answer it. Only Maleficent cans clarify everything correctly."  
"I asked a few times, but she said nothing." Emma tried to reassure her.  
"When the time comes, Her Excellency will speak everything, don't worry."

Aurora didn't like much, but tried conform because it had no way to force Maleficent tell the truth. When finished the job in the kitchen, she went to her room to wait for the meal. Emma didn't take long to arrive with a tray containing her lunch.

"How long have you worked here?" She wanted to know.  
"Since fourteen."  
"It's a long time. Were you born here?" Aurora had noticed that Emma's appearance was very different from other women. She had slanted eyes and her traits showed she was a foreigner.

The maid shook her head.

"I come from a land far away, beyond the sea." After a brief sigh, she told her story. "Where I lived used to have earthquakes."  
"Earthquakes? It is when the earth quakes?"  
"Yes. It's the most horrible thing there is. Our houses were destroyed and the village devastated. There was hunger, sickness and death."

It was painful to remember those things. Emma had lost her parents in and had to wander alone through the rubble looking for any scrap of food. One day she was attacked by three men. She didn't know if they were looking for food or something else. To defend herself, she grabbed a large stick and fought fiercely for life. They didn't seem willing to give up, but suddenly ran at full speed.

Then she looked back and came across a tall woman with sinister appearance, especially because of those horns. She carried a scepter in her hand and a crow was perched on shoulder. Emma froze, unsure how to react. The woman said.

"You have determination and strength. I respect it. If you want to survive, I suggest you follow me."

It was crazy, but Emma followed her and without knowing how, the two arrived at the Maleficent's castle, where she was cared for by some maids who taught the local language and domestic services.

"And I work here ever since."  
"Wow! Your life has changed a lot! Don't you miss your village?"  
"Sometimes, but my life is much better here. In my village, I worked from sunrise to sunset in Feudal Lord's rice fields and my family always went hungry."

They talked some more and Emma left the room carrying the tray, leaving Aurora thoughtful. If Maleficent was able to be generous, so she wasn't as evil as everyone told. Maybe she was just misunderstood.

"Think I'll try to study a little." She thought and took the material for study. There was still a lot to learn.

* * *

Georgei looked at list feeling discouraged. After many years of research, he thought had finally completed the quest only to find that it was just beginning. He expected that magic was very difficult and would require complicated ingredients, but didn't expect it bordering on impossible. Heavens! It would take months to get together all the ingredients! And everything had to be millimeter perfect, otherwise the magic couldn't works.

"Oh, cruel life!" He muttered thinking about giving up everything. Fortunately that thought was pushed aside and his determination went back when remembered the treasures he was about to have if all went well. Think so gave more courage to continue. "Let's see... I have to sort these ingredients in order of difficulty. The easy ones first, hardest last. Guess I'll have to travel several times, but I can't be away for long!"

The man was taking notes, planning everything carefully. He still had to do more research in the library to find the exact location of each ingredient and how to collect it. Some demanded quite complicated rituals that had to be executed perfectly. Others could only be found at certain times of the year. Gradually he has conformed to the difficulties. A powerful magic as it couldn't be easy and simple.

* * *

It was with great relief that Maleficent arrived at the castle after a long day at work causing chaos in various parts of the globe. Something landed on her shoulder.

"Hello, little one. Where is the princess?" In response, he looked up, indicating that Aurora was in her room. "I didn't annoyed her today yet. Well, I have to fulfill all the commitments, right?"

Despite the fatigue, the desire to see Aurora was stronger though she repeated to herself it was only for the pleasure of annoying the princess. She opened the bedroom door without knocking, as usual, and saw Aurora sitting at the table, very concentrated with something.

"Twenty-two plus thirty-eight is... let me see... two plus three... where goes this one?" The blonde muttered to herself. Maleficent reached behind and saw that she wrote several numbers on a piece of paper. "Twenty-two plus thirty-eight is... is... fifty?"

"It is sixty, you foolish!"  
"Ahhh!" a squealed echoed through the room, causing Maleficent to laugh. "Do you want to kill me?"  
"Relax. If I wanted, you wouldn't have noticed anything."  
She ignored Aurora's frown and took the paper where she wrote.  
"All right you are foolish, but not knowing how to do a simple sum is absurd!"  
"I'm no foolish!" She said taking the paper back in a brusque gesture and sitting with her face red with anger. Maleficent thought for a moment and asked.  
"Do you can't count?"

Her silence was an affirmative answer.

"Those useless fairies didn't teach you?" Aurora took a breath and answered with head down.  
"They taught me to count a little bit, but not to sum. I'm trying to learn."  
"Did you learn anything?"  
"I learned to count larger numbers, but can only add numbers below of ten. The others I don't know yet. I'm trying to learn from a book found in the library."  
"Let me see." Maleficent took the book and finally understood why Aurora was with such difficulty. She was trying to learn mathematics using a book written in Greek. It was a surprise she was able to learn something! "How are you managing to read this book?"  
"With a dictionary. I didn't find any math book in our language. Why?"

Maleficent put the book back to the table and answered in a more serious tone of voice and without cynicism.

"The best books are written in Greek."  
"Do you know Greek?"

She looked at her as if had heard a great absurdity.

"Of course! I know all the languages of the present and the past." She looked at the Aurora' notes once again and saw that the young woman would take months just to learn the basic math operations.

"I must be going crazy. Completely crazy!" She thought to herself putting a chair next to Aurora and snarled. "Pay attention, you foolish, because I don't like repeating the same thing hundreds of times!"

Aurora gave a big smile and began to listen to the lessons that Maleficent gave showing how to add up the numbers.

"So that's basically it. Note the order of the numbers doesn't change the result of the operation. And any number added to zero returns only the number. The zero alone does nothing. Are you paying attention?"  
"Yes I am! And when zero comes along with other numbers?"  
"If it's on the left, then don't worth anything. If it's on the right, is how to increase that number tenfold. Later I'll teach you."

It was late at night when Maleficent left the room to see that Aurora was already adding up the numbers reasonably. Was just need more training and exercises, that she planned to give the next day. After she had to teach the operations of subtraction, division and multiplication.

She returned to her private chamber thoughtfully. Despite what ever spoke, she knew Aurora wasn't a bit stupid or foolish. The princess was an intelligent woman who had no opportunities for study, as with many other women in this country and in other parts of the world. It was a miracle she was literate, because for many women this right was denied.

"She tried to learn math with a book in Greek, this is amazing!" But it also was a problem. The major works were written in Greek and some in Latin, languages that Aurora was unaware because those useless fairies didn't teach her nothing but berries picking.

What a sad thing to have so much knowledge available and can't enjoy anything! There was no way to read those complicated books using only an old dictionary. Unless... she had an idea. A crazy idea that at first she didn't like so much. Despite having great knowledge and be able to pass it in books, Maleficent had never been a good teacher because of lack of patience.

On the other hand... the princess was intelligent and could bear her difficult genius without collapsing. Not to mention it was a good excuse to spend more time with her. Finally Maleficent decided she was going to teach Greek to Aurora. Even not knowing if she would be able to learn, was worth a try.

"Better I plan these lessons..."


	20. Time goes by

The things weren't easy. From information he had collected, she was the most powerful witch of the entire region. However, it was enough to pronounce the words "defeat Maleficent" for old woman kick him of her cabin with a broom. What was the problem of those people?

Philip rode the horse and went away frustrated with another quest that turned up nothing. He had looked for witches, wizards, sorcerers, shamans, and none of them wanted to help him fight against Maleficent. Everyone was afraid of her.

"Things are getting worse and I can't do anything! What the hell!"

The crisis in his kingdom was getting worse and he couldn't resolve the situation peacefully. It was only a matter of time before the enemy decides to attach and invade his country. Defeating Maleficent was the only salvation. Thus, he could take back the lost respect and marry Aurora, combining his kingdom to Stefan. That was the only way to save his kingdom from war and also ensure a life of wealth and power that he always wanted.

"I'm not giving up no way!" He said decidedly. "This game isn't over yet and I'll be the winner!"

* * *

"Sing, O goddess, the anger of Achilles son of Peleus, that brought countless… hungers… upon the Achaeans."

"It 'ills', not 'hungers'. Pay attention you foolish!"  
"But it is written 'peina'"

Maleficent pointed the passage with a finger and explained.

"You changed the letter delta by pi. It's 'ills' and is pronounced like 'deina'. Reread and see that makes sense."

Aurora did as recommended and really made much more sense. She read the rest without mistakes, to her relief. Studying under many scoldings and recriminations was not good!

It had been three months since she was studying Greek, which wasn't easy. Not by the language but because of Maleficent. She was very demanding, severe, had little tolerance for mistakes and hardly any patience to teach. The lessons were held in the library, using a rare basic grammar book she had purchased especially for Aurora.

Over time, Maleficent saw that the princess was intelligent and learned easily. It was enough know to teach, which she was learning after a few days of trial, error and stumbling. It was necessary to be very strong and brave to get hold firm. Anyone else would have given up in a few days.

"Enough for today. I have appointments shortly. I'll let some lessons and demand everything to be very well done."

The lessons was closed and Aurora returned to her room.

"How was lessons?" Emma asked.  
"It was very good. I am reading much better."  
"How nice!"

When Aurora told her that was going take Greek lessons with Maleficent, the first thing the maid talked about was.

"God helps you!"

She did not believe that the princess was able to learn something from someone as hard as Maleficent. But time passed and everything was going well, to everyone's surprise. Nobody had ever seen the fairy caring so much to someone that way.

* * *

Stefan read the letter from Philip feeling sad and discouraged. King Hubert had just passed away a few weeks, further aggravating the crisis the kingdom is going through. The king of the neighboring country was about to declare war. His army was strong and everyone was under threat, except his kingdom because of Maleficent's protection. What an irony! She was both a plague and also his protection.

That was why Philip tried to propose an alliance, something that didn't interest Stefan. He doesn't wanted to get involved in unnecessary war to protect a coward who wasn't able to defeat Maleficent and left them to be kidnapped, humiliated and imprisoned in a dungeon. Because of this, they also lost Aurora who had to stand in their place as wicked fairy's prisoner.

Five months have passed since they were freed by Maleficent in exchange for letting Aurora in their place. How was she? Does this creature of evil was keeping her trapped in the dungeon? It broke his heart to imagine his daughter living in a tiny cell, wearing rags and maybe ill. He was sure that this evil creature was torturing her every day, which was very likely.

In their quarters, the fairies were also very saddened by the absence of Aurora.

"I still think we should have gone to rescue her!" Merryweather said dissatisfied. "If we did this for Philip, why can't we do for her?"  
"Because she volunteered to stay with Maleficent." Flora said. Merryweather wasn't convinced.  
"She only did it to save her parents! I bet the poor thing must be suffering!"

Fauna, which until then was silent, spoke looking out the window.

"Their fates are connected and we always knew that."

The two made a frown of displeasure. She didn't care.

"We tried to do everything to avoid it, but fate had a way to beat us."

"This fate is too cruel!" Merryweather complained.  
"There are things we can change. Others must take its course. Perhaps the case of Aurora and Maleficent is one of those. We should never have tried to separate them." She finished with a sigh, remembering the day of the christening, when Maleficent gave that gift to Aurora.

The fairy had no intention to harm the baby, but neither they nor the king and queen were able to understand the message she wanted to spend. Why do people have to be so hostile against things they didn't know?

She still remembered the expression of Maleficent, soft and calm as she had never seen before. Despite not being invited, even with the hostility from all, she was gentle with the baby.

The green fairy saw when Maleficent approached baby cot and with a gesture of the hand, made this strange circle appeared in the air. Half was white and the other black. The circle was divided in half and the white part was with Aurora while the black remained with her.

What no one saw, and she had very well, was Aurora smiling and extended the small hand. Maleficent touched her hand with one finger and smiled looking at her tenderly. At that very moment Fauna thought there was something good inside that creature of darkness.

But nobody saw anything good. Just saw a wicked fairy who wanted to curse the poor princess, so she was harassed and had to go under shouting and insults. Not that it bothered her, but the soldiers threatened to attack and she must have found it better to withdraw than to start a fight and it hurt the baby.

"I don't know why you think it's good their fate be connected!" Flora protested pulling her out of the memories.  
"We don't know what happens in Maleficent's castle. Our girl can be good."  
"I don't believe it!" Merryweather said crossing his arms.  
"Me too!" Flora agreed.

Fauna just sighed and continued looking at the landscape. Oh, fairies with little faith!

* * *

The earthquake happened as she had planned. The area was uninhabited, so there were no casualties. The quake was of high intensity, but she managed to keep it under control and avoid a greater tragedy on the planet. Manage the chaos was not easy! Although necessary, if it passed the limits could cause more destruction than it should.

Maleficent watched the destroyed landscape and saw that everything had changed, as well as her life. A big change happened in a way she never imagined.

A year ago she could never imagine herself teaching Greek to someone. Now she was teaching Aurora every day, when her appointments allowed. And despite the setbacks, the lessons were enjoyable. In recent days Aurora greatly improved, which decreases her reprimands against the young woman. Anyway, she tried to control her bad temper not to overdo it too.

Still looking at the landscape, she remembered a day when was teaching writing to Aurora. This day was special.

"I̱ thri̱skeía kánei stous anthró̱pous tría prágmata:̱ Tous diaireí, tous elénchei kai tous paraplaná." She recited calmly walking to and fro with hands behind her back. Aurora struggled to write everything correctly. "Let me see. This letter is wrong. The line should be pulled up higher. Let me show you."

She leaned over and held the Aurora's hand firmly leading the movements slowly. Although showing naturalness, she felt like was boiling inside. Their faces were relatively close and the princess's smell invaded her nostrils in a heady and permanently way, as if went into her lungs and spreading through the body. It was a sweet, fresh and pleasant smell she inhaled hungrily taking advantage of the few moments of closeness.

"It's better." She said pulling away to see that Aurora had managed to write the letters correctly. Too bad...

How strange... she always thought humans were filthy and smelly creatures, but the princess was neither one thing nor the other. Quite the contrary...


	21. A little jealousy

Inside his room he checked the ingredients that had managed to gather so far. On the desk was the work of many years. To defeat someone like Maleficent, it was necessary a great power and everything had to be perfect. He had only one chance and couldn't fail, otherwise she would slays him with no mercy.

"I'm still missing many ingredients. Let's see..." he reread the list and saw that some ingredients were very rare and hard to find. One was a flower that only born every hundred years in a very far away mountain.

Another ingredient was a bottle of water from source of Nile River taken on the night of new moon during a rare alignment between some constellations. What the hell! He needed to travel to Egypt? There was no alternative. Without it, his work was lost.

The man gave an exasperated sigh, resigned to the situation.

"Well, the quicker I take these providences, the better." He checked an ancient mystical calendar and saw that the flower was going to bloom within a few days. So he'd better hurry or would never have another chance.

He conferred his savings and saw their gold coins were finishing. If economize much, maybe would last for four or five months. As much as it hurt to see his money leaving, he told himself that it was an investment for future. An infinitely greater wealth awaited him.

* * *

"You shouldn't walk barefoot." Maleficent said to Aurora who walked without a care.  
"I like feel the grass under my feet. In the palace, I couldn't do it!"  
"I don't see anything interesting in dirtying the feet."  
"It's not dirt. Is grass! Wow, this tree is so beautiful!"

Aurora ran to the large central tree, which was surrounded with beautiful flowering shrubs, very green grass and some rocks filled with moss and bromeliads.

"This tree has about three hundred years."  
"Really? A tree can live so long?"  
"Some trees have more than four thousand years old."  
"It's a long time! It was here when you built the castle?"  
"It was a small tree, with half a meter."

Aurora walked around the tree contemplating its thick trunk and wide treetop which seemed to protect the whole garden. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit one of her bare feet.

"Ouch! What is it?" She sat down to examine the foot and saw that had stepped on a thorn. Maleficent knelt to examine her.  
"I told to be careful, you foolish! There are many thorny plants in this garden."

The young woman made a pout to mask the pain.

"Let me see. Easy, it isn't a poisonous thorn." She grabbed her foot with one hand and with the other gently pulled the thorn. "Done. The thorn doesn't spiked deep. From here on, take more care. Some plants in this garden are poisonous."  
"Why don't you sit down too? This grass is soft!"  
"Do you want me to sit on the ground? What nonsense!"  
"You're kneeling. What difference does it make?"

Maleficent made her traditional frown, hesitated for a while and finally sat down awkwardly. Her large cape doesn't make things any easier.

"It's very good, isn't it?"  
"It's weird!" She said uncomfortably, because never was in such a low position before.

At least there was no one nearby to look. Aurora was sitting in front of her stroking the Oscar's head which was in her lap. The afternoon was ending and within half an hour was going to dark.

Aurora looked at her and smiled. Her cape was really big and was scattered around. A person could sleep on it easily. Still, it was a beautiful sight. Even though sitting on the ground, Maleficent's presence had power to fascinate and intimidate.

"Relax once in a while is good. You work hard!"  
"I'm not used to relax." She spoke quietly, not wanting to admit that was loving being with Aurora without any concern.  
"If you want, we can sit on the bench."  
"Yes, I do. I sat on the grass too long."

She stood up, followed by Aurora and the two went to the bank below the two trees together, their favorite place. The princess went ahead following Oscar.

A young man was in the garden and saw Aurora running after that little dragon. So he decided to take advantage of what she was alone to go talk to her.

"Princess Aurora, good afternoon!"  
"Uh... good afternoon Hans..."  
"I don't want being indiscreet, but I'd like to invite you to... to..." he stopped talking and froze to see Maleficent coming behind her looking like she wanted to kill him. Damn, he hadn't seen the fairy was with her!  
"What do you want with her?" The woman asked sharply.  
"I... I... (gasp) just wanted to invite the princess for a ride and... and..."  
"Get out of my face before I fry your ass, you bastard!"

The guy got out there running at full speed, leaving Aurora annoyed.

"You needn't have spoken to him like that, poor thing!"  
"You didn't intend to accept his invitation, did you? I hope not!"  
"And if I wanted to?" Aurora asked cheekily.  
"I don't allow!"  
"Why? It was just a ride!"

Maleficent didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't liking it one bit to see the men of the castle courting Aurora. When they was just looking, okay although she didn't like as well. The problem was that lately they were increasingly cheeky!

"I won't allow and the conversation is over!" She said turning back and before leaving, finished. "Remember you are my prisoner!"

She went away leaving Aurora without understanding anything. The ride was so good, why Maleficent blew it acting that way? What was wrong if she be interested in a man? Ah, of course. She was a prisoner and so couldn't have the same rights as other residents. Think so did her heart ache. After so many months living in the castle, it was the first time Maleficent reminded her she was a prisoner. Until then, she didn't feel like that anymore.

Without any more desire to continue the ride, she went to her room brooding over her sorrows. Her day was totally ruined.

* * *

"I don't believe I said that!" Maleficent spoke walking from one side to another. "She was very upset?"

Oscar nodded, making her feel worse. Damn, why should she care? She had told the truth! Besides, she would never accept the princess was interested in a man. If that happened, what was next? Marriage? Children? Only over her dead body! She was willing to allow Aurora to do anything, except get romantically involved with someone else.

What she didn't understand was why it bothered her. Just thinking about Aurora falling in love with someone, her heart ached and she didn't know how to handle it. On the other hand, also ached they have quarreled. It was time to fix things.

* * *

In her room, Aurora was venting with Emma about the incident which occurred that afternoon.

"Why did she do it? Why?"  
"Well..." she thought, rehearsed some answers and finally didn't had the courage to speak her mind. Aurora hadn't been able to understand by herself, so touching that subject could be tricky. "I think she meant no harm."  
"She said I'm a prisoner!"  
"And you're not?"

Aurora gasped a little and answered upset.

"I am, but she doesn't treat me like that for several months! Why has it changed now? What's wrong with me interested in someone? Why does she care?"

Emma scratched her head. Right, that princess was still quite naive for some things. Fortunately, the sound of someone knocking on the door saved her. It was the milliner of the castle holding a beautiful green and black dress embroidered with some silver wires.

"Her Excellence sent you this gift." He said handing the dress.

Aurora took the dress and asked him to Maleficent thanked for her.

"Now I don't understand anything!"  
"There's nothing to understand! It's her way of apologizing! Come on, try this dress! It's too beautiful!"

The dress fitted perfectly and Aurora agreed that he was really beautiful. The green tone was the same of Maleficent's magic and matched very well with black. The silver wires broke the seriousness of clothing.

Seeing that Aurora still seemed upset, Emma advised.

"Don't worry about it! You know how she can be hard to understand sometimes."  
"Yes... I know."

Oscar entered the room and looked quite excited.

"What's up, my little baby?"  
"I think he wants you to follow him."  
"Now?" The dragon flew, showing that the matter was urgent. Aurora followed him and the two went up to the top of the castle, where were the watchtowers. Aurora had never gone up there before.

It was night and she saw someone else there. Maleficent turned and looked up and down showing visible delight in her eyes. Both were silent and neither found something to say. Finally, Aurora decided to do away with that unpleasant situation. After all, Maleficent was what she was. There was no alternative but to accept it.

"Thanks for the dress. It's beautiful!"  
"You're welcome." She replied smiling and held out a hand showing the sky. "I wanted you to see it."

The princess was stunned to see the most beautiful starry sky she had seen before.

"It's incredible! How many stars! How I never noticed before?"  
"Tonight is new moon, it becomes easier to see the stars. And I also ordered everyone turn their lights off so you could better see the sky."

In fact, all the lights were off not only the castle but also in all village. Maleficent had done everything for her?

"It's so beautiful! I don't know what to say! Thank you!"  
"No need to thank. Just enjoy it."

They remained there for a long time, looking at the sky while Maleficent showed her the constellations. Aurora was gradually forgetting the incident that day. It was not worth getting upset about such trifles.

Maleficent was happy to see that the princess had forgotten that unpleasant incident. Still, she didn't intend to let her get involved with anyone.

"I'd better keep an eye on her from now on." She thought contemplating the beautiful face the young woman. "It has many assholes around her, I can't let them get too close!"


	22. Many quarrels

Was she crazy? Lost her mind? Was getting stupid? All at the same time?

"I think I'm getting sick! That's it! It should be some strange disease I still don't know! I need to go to the lab to find out what this is and prepare some antidote!"

Oscar shook his head, knowing it wasn't disease No way.

"If I'm not sick, so what's my problem?"

Earlier, Aurora talk to her very happy and excited about a party that the villagers made every year to celebrate the harvest and also wanted to participate.

"I said you cann't leave this castle." Maleficent replied dryly.  
"Unless you allow! Is why I am asking your permission! Oh, please!"  
"You said it right: unless I allow it. And I'm not willing."  
"Why? It's just a party in the village! I swear won't try to escape!"

Allow Aurora walking through the village? Away from her surveillance? What if she know any man and fall in love with him? What if they try to run away together? What if ... her head teemed with so many "ifs" and no way she was going to allow Aurora leave the castle. Even more because she knew there were taverns in the village and was afraid Aurora repeat the same behavior that she had previously seen.

"Emma'll go with me, no need to worry! You can even send a guard to watch over me and..."

"I said no!" Maleficent shouted losing the patience and soon regretted to see the expression on Aurora's face. She had never yelled with her like that before. But not to show what this regret, she decided only use her authority. "I gave my final word. If you keep insisting this idiocy, I'll forbid the party of villagers. Do you want it?"

"Would you?"  
"You bet I do, princess!"

"So you really are a very bad person!"  
"Be careful how you talk to me! I can still send you to the dungeon!"  
"Then do it! I'm not afraid!" Aurora also yelled with red face in anger. She couldn't let this woman intimidate her in any way.

Maleficent took a deep breath to keep calm and ordered.

Aurora went away with the head held high and stomping. When she was alone, the fairy collapsed on throne rubbing her face with one hand. Heavens... she did it again! What was happening to her lately?

Those discussions were becoming more frequent than she wanted. First was that incident of the garden. Another day she saw Aurora chatting with a guy in the castle courtyard and made a big scandal. After she fired several rays that broke a wall when Aurora praised the beauty of a knight. Also had that time the princess walked in the garden with a minister's nephew, talking about a book she had read. She almost threw that castle down!

* * *

Poor Emma, who had shoulder soaked with Aurora's tears.

"She did it again, Emma! Again! What's happening to her?"  
"Well… you know..."

"She's complicated, I know that! But today she has crossed the line! Do you believe she even threatened to send me to the dungeon?"  
"You faced her!"

"I won't accept she mistreats me that way! I'm tired of living stuck here and can't go anywhere! At least in my father's palace I could escape from time to time!"  
"But couldn't do a thousand other things! Well, we can't have everything, right?"

Aurora sat up in bed, feeling totally exhausted. In the end, Emma was Maleficent's maid. It wasn't fair expect her to turn against her employer. Without having something else to do, she reached down and pulled something from under the bed.

""Where'd you get it?"  
"From cellar. They always give me wine when I ask." She answered taking a big swig from the bottle, leaving Emma worried because she had realized that Aurora drank a little more than a lady in her age would drink.

"I think you shouldn't overdo... this wine used to be strong!"  
"And what else can I do? Now I'm locked here like the first time!"

The blonde took other big gulps from the bottle and Emma didn't know what to do. She imagined it was difficult to live trapped unable to walk freely, but alcohol wasn't be the solution to problems.

"You can leave, I want to be alone." Aurora said showing being slightly drunk.  
"Maybe I should take the bottle..."

A few more gulps were taken and the bottle was completely emptied.

"You can take. It' over. I think I'll sleep."

Emma left the room thinking maybe talking to Maleficent about that problem.

* * *

Maleficent still fighting with herself and her thoughts. Why was she acting that way? Why she was so afraid if Aurora fell in love with someone? That shouldn't bother her in some way, should it?

"What nonsense, she can stay with anyone, I don't care!"

She stroked Oscar's wings for a while and then roared.

"She can't be interested in anyone! I won't allow no way!"After realizing what had spoken, she went back to get confusing. "What's happening to me?"

Oscar took a few laps, opened and closed the wings, shook his tail and Maleficent stood up breathing fire.

"No way! This is absurd! Foolishness, idiocy, madness!"

The woman walked from one side to another cursing, gesturing sharply and occasionally shooting some rays with her scepter. When finally calmed down, she sat again and asked.

"Do you really think I'm with... with..." her lips refused to utter that word and she had to make a big effort. "Jealousy?"

The dragon agreed.

"But I'm not jealous of anyone! This is stupid! She can fall in love with anyone, I don't care!"

A minute of silence passed and Maleficent shouted again.

"She can"t fall in love with anyone! Never! Never and… why are you looking at me like that? I said I'm not jealous!"

Oscar sighed. How she could be so stubborn that way? Okay, it was expected someone like Maleficent had many difficulties to understand her own feelings, especially feelings she never had before. Maybe she just needed time to think.

* * *

Time passed and at dinnertime, Aurora complained.

"You didn't bring wine!"  
"I think you've had enough for today!"

"How should I eat without having anything to drink?" She went to the bedroom and returned with another bottle, making Emma eye-popping.

"Wait a minute! Do you have a cellar under the bed or something?"  
"I have my private stash for emergencies." She took a good swig from the bottle and continued to eat.

"You shouldn't drink so much! This can make you sick! Look, try to have a little patience. Maleficent quarrels, but then..."

"Then send me a idiot gift thinking she can bribe me! I got tired of it!"

Discuss with Aurora was useless. The princess was drunk and did not know what was talking about. Where could collect the tray, she thought better look Maleficent and explain what was happening.

* * *

"And that's it, your Excellency." Emma finished.  
"Do you knew she was taking so much wine?"  
"During meals she likes to drink two or three glasses, but I didn't know she was keeping so many bottles under the bed, I swear!"  
"So I must take care of it immediately!"

Maleficent went to Aurora's room and found her lying on the couch with a bottle on the floor. She slept and the fairy saw the bottle had been emptied. What was up with that young woman? How long it was happening?

Aurora opened her eyes slowly and looked at the woman feeling confused. Was real or just another hallucination? Occasionally she saw many things.

"What are you doing here?" Asked in a slurred voice.  
"What THIS bottle are doing there? How much did you drink today?"  
"None of your business!" She got up, went to the room unsteadily and took another bottle under the bed. Before Maleficent could stop her, she drank much of the liquid from the bottle and wiped her mouth with the back of the hand.  
"Have you gone mad? Give it to me now!"  
"Not even it I can do? Leave me alone, I'm sick of it all, damn it!"

Emma was called and Maleficent ordered to take off all bottles of that room. To her surprise, there were still at least five or six bottles under the bed and she decided to have a serious conversation with who was guarding the cellar for giving such a large amount of wine to Aurora.

"I want out, I want to fly! I'm not a bird to be stuck!" She spoke opening her arms and running across the room. Maleficent held tightly, pressing her against the body and said.  
"You'll have a bath now!"  
"I don't want take a bath, I wanna fly! Be free! Let me go!" She struggled several times without getting rid of fairy's strong hug.

Maleficent gave some ingredients and ordered Emma made a tea to help get the alcohol from Aurora's body. And also commissioned herbs to put in bath water. Before long, the maid returned with a teapot and it was with difficulty that Maleficent did Aurora take a few sips.

"Come on, drink! It'll do you good!"  
"I don't want tea! I want wine!"

When Aurora finally drained the glass, she felt something strange in stomach and was whisked to the bathroom. In an instant she poured all the wine that had taken, along with dinner. Aurora was dizzy, her head ached terribly and she could barely balance. Maleficent had to hold her so she wouldn't fall in the latrine.

"She has put everything out. Now help me take her clothes off." With maid's help, she took off the Aurora's dress, which had become dirty, and plunged the young woman in the bathtub with hot water and various herbs to help get the alcohol from her body.  
"It'll be okay with her, your Excellency?"  
"After a few days, yes. She ingested a large amount of wine and will take some time until her body recovers."

After the bath, they donned Aurora with a clean nightdress and Maleficent laid her on the bed, covering with blankets.

"Bring me an empty bucket and the other containing the infusion of herbs we used in the bath. After that, you are missed. I'll take care of her tonight."  
"If you want, I can help."  
"No need. She'll remain unconscious until tomorrow."

After fulfilling orders, Emma withdrew leaving Maleficent alone with Aurora. So the fairy had much time to think about what was happening.


	23. The Conspiracy

"Why didn't I realize this before?" She asked softly to Oscar. He lay down on the bed beside her, also worried. "I should have known that some like this could happen."

Aurora had a part of her within herself. Maleficent was a restless person, who didn't like living trapped or limited. So it was obvious the princess would also like her. Keep her stuck inside that castle was an error. She wanted her gift to grow and develop and this could never be possible keeping the Aurora prisoner without freedom to come and go. On the other hand, she was afraid to let the princess free and she run away.

"I don't want her to go away... but I can't leave her stuck here forever. What should I do?"

Oscar flew to the dresser and pointed to a drawer with the tail. Maleficent realized he wanted to show her something. Inside the drawer there was a jewelry box and opened it, her body shuddered. It was the gift she had given Aurora on the day of her baptism? How did she get the jewel? Surely the fairies gave to her.

"Was she keeping it the whole time?"

The pendant was carefully made by herself, using a metal found in an unknown continent which would only be used several centuries later, under the name of platinum. The stone was black tourmaline and perfectly highlighted in white metal. Maleficent held the pendant close to the chest and immersed in her thoughts. What nobody knew was that hanging around her neck had an identical jewel, but all black with just a white stone. Her jewel was also made of platinum, but colorful thanks to a very complicated process of alchemy. The stone was a diamond.

Knowing that Aurora kept pendant made her a bit calmer.

"She never showed a desire to flee, is not it?" Oscar shook his head. "Still I need to be careful!" He landed on her shoulder, flew around and then landed again.

She understood it might be better to give more freedom to Aurora. Keep her trapped could make her want to run away. Still Maleficent didn't want make that decision yet. Her priority was to take care of the princess and the jewel was saved in jewelry box.

The fairy sat in a chair near the bed and occasionally wet a cloth in the bucket with the infusion of herbs and put on young woman's forehead. Aurora got to wake up sometimes with the stomach sick and Maleficent made her vomit in the bucket. After the she went back to sleep in a restless sleep. She was shaking, sweating and sometimes muttering nonsense words that Maleficent couldn't understand. It was a long night.

Her head ached as if had a rodent churning inside wanting to get out. Aurora had never felt so bad in her life, even when drank beer. With great difficulty, she opened one eye, then the other and saw Maleficent's face above her.

"What happened?" She whispered with difficulty. Two fingers were placed on her lips.  
"Try not to talk too much. You need to rest. "  
"My head..."  
"Shhh... Emma will bring something light to you eat."

The maid came with a vegetable broth and Maleficent made Aurora took a bit hoping this time she didn't put anything out. After the two took her to the bathroom to make her physiological needs and once again the fairy made her take some more tea.

"Make more tea and give her every hour." She said after Aurora went back to sleep. "Stay with her today and don't leave for anything. Another maid will serve with whatever it takes. I turned to see her after lunch."  
"Yes, your Excellency."

She was taking care of some unfinished business and ordered one of the aides.

"Call Georgei. Today is a day of reckoning."

Another person entered the throne room, making her exclaim indignantly.

"What are you doing here? Where is that bastard?" The man replied nervously.  
"He traveled, your Excellency, and left me in charge of taking care of the finances."  
"What? I don't remember having given permission for it!"

* * *

In throne room, he waited patiently. If that plan worked, he soon could have enough gold to finish his project. When King finally finished talking with some ministers, decided to give attention that unusual visitor. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to receive an old, ugly and unsightly man. But knowing he came from the forbidden lands piqued his curiosity.

"What brings you here?" King Aragon asked scratching his beard. He was about thirty-two years, but appeared to have a little more. His hair was very blond and he had green eyes. He was a tall and strong man, and his appearance was relatively good.  
"Your Majesty, my name is Georgei and I come from the forbidden lands. I'm official Maleficent's accountant."  
"Do you work for Maleficent? What are you doing here? Did she send you" he asked even more intrigued by this visit. He, like everyone else, knew Maleficent and her great power. It was because of her that he never dared to invade the Stefan's kingdom.  
"Yes sire, I work for Maleficent, but she doesn't knows I'm here."  
"So tell right away what you want and stop wasting my time!"

He took a breath and told his entire plan to defeat Maleficent once and for all. The king heard all scratching his beard, a gesture very common to him.

"So if your majesty accepts this deal, we'll profit greatly!"

The deal was very simple. That man had a plan and needed gold to execute it until the end. The ingredients for that enchantment was dearly and he was without resources. In exchange, he was going to defeat Maleficent and leave the way free to conquer the kingdom without great difficulty. Stefan's army was strong, but his army was also very powerful and was getting stronger every day. He knew was able to win that war, as long as Maleficent didn't interfere. She was his biggest concern.

"And in return you only want gold?"  
"And also the control over the forbidden lands. You can get all the rest of the kingdom, which is very broad and has underground natural resources."

The king's eyes glowed with greed.

"Are you talking about gold?"  
"Gold, silver, precious stones... the people still don't know the wealth they have underfoot. So all that treasure is untapped!"

That proposal was getting better! Have a great threat away from his way and to be able to conquer a kingdom full of riches! Everything seemed so easy that he mistrusted.

"Why did you come to propose it for me and not for King Stefan?"  
"Because he knows if Maleficent is defeated, his kingdom will be unprotected."  
"You could have made the proposal to Philip, who is king now."  
"His kingdom is on the verge of bankruptcy. An intelligent man should look strong and powerful allies, do not you think?"

Those arguments made sense. He had great treasures conquered thanks to the annexed territories. Give some to defeat Maleficent and conquer a kingdom full of precious metals and stones seemed to be a very small price. In the end, both could earn a lot with that bargain.

"Are you sure that your plan will work?"  
"I'm absolutely sure, majesty! With your help, Maleficent'll be defeated before the winter solstice this year. It is the time I need to gather the other ingredients and prepare the enchantment."  
"If you fulfill your promise, I'll conquer the Stefan's kingdom and spare the forbidden lands. But if it fails, you'll pay dearly! I don't like being tricked!"

He smiled showing crooked teeth.

"If I fail, she'll slaughter me without mercy. I believe that nothing will be left for you. But I guarantee this plan will work perfectly."  
"You'll have all necessary gold." He said finally. "But I want to be present when you use the enchantment and so cut her head off with my own sword! I'll be the man who killed Maleficent!"  
"Quite agree, majesty. Quite agree!" Georgei replied feeling the pleasure of victory.


	24. Making their peace

"What is it?" Aurora asked as Emma put on the table a bowl of soup full of colorful vegetables and a few pieces of meat.  
"A soup from my homeland. It's good for those who are convalescing, gives health and strength."  
"The smell is good. Hmm... and the taste too! It's chicken soup?"

Emma giggled and replied.

"Actually, it's snake soup." The blonde nearly choked on a piece of meat.  
"Snake soup? Are you giving me snake soup? I'll die poisoned!"  
"You fool, there is no danger if prepared correctly. It's very good for health. Eat all, I also brought rice with umeboshi."

She understood nothing and Emma had to say the word several times before she could pronounce it.

"I've never heard!"  
"It is very good for colds, flu and also who was hungover because of the sake."  
"Where did you get these things?"  
"Her Excellency brought from across the world and I have prepared."

Aurora stopped eating and asked.

"She did it for me?"  
"Yes. And took care of you all night. She was very worried!"

Is that really true? Maleficent had been worried to the point of take care of her all night? Her conscience hurt a little to have said the day before she was a bad person.

"She really likes you."  
"Do you think?"  
"Everybody thinks so. She would never do for anyone what does for you. Not even a tenth."  
"So, why does she have acted that way with me?"  
"Maybe she's afraid of you run away. She doesn't want to lose you."  
"But why she is so afraid I fall in love with someone?"  
"For the same reason, I think."

Seeing the princess didn't understand anything, the maid said.

"Have patience with her. She isn't used to like someone so much and doesn't know how to show the feelings."  
"So she needs to learn, because is hurting me!"  
"It's not so easy! She has her own nature, her way of being. Don't try to change her, because I know she never tried to change you. Accept her as she is the same way she accepts you. Gradually things will balance out."  
"Do you think?"  
"Yes. Now finish eating before the food gets cold."  
"All right." Aurora took a few more spoonfuls of soup and said. "She shouldn't be afraid that I fell in love. I'll never stop being her friend!"

Emma didn't answer. Apparently, Aurora hadn't understood the meaning of her words.

After lunch, Aurora dozed a little and when wake up, decided to read that book about Tristan and Isolde. She always wanted to read this book.

"I cann't believe you're reading this depressing thing!" Maleficent said appearing suddenly and sitting on the edge of the bed. Aurora was indignant.  
"Depressing? I heard it's a beautiful love story!"  
"They die in the end and never get together."

She closed the book and complained angrily.

"You spoiled my reading!"  
"Don't waste your time reading this crap. It has a lot of tragedy in real life. Believe me, I cause many of it."

However much she tried get angry, Aurora just laughing.

"I see you're better. Then I can apply that proof of Latin which is delayed for several days."  
"Ohhh, I think I'm dying again!" Aurora said trying to pretend sick.  
"It isn't time to die, you foolish! Stand up. Let's take a walk in the garden, you need breathe clean air."

After helping the princess to change clothes, they went to the garden. Maleficent offered her an arm to see she still had a little trouble walking and within minutes they were sitting in their preferred place. Aurora breath, glad to leave the room after those moments of torture.

"How are you?"  
"Weird. I felt like drinking wine all day and my body trembles!"  
"This is called withdrawal symptoms. You are addicted to alcohol and your body miss when you don't drink."  
"So should I drink a little."

Maleficent shook her head and spoke very serious.

"I think you shouldn't drink any more."  
"Never again? Why?"  
"You can't control yourself with drinking and long-term it is very bad for human body."  
"But it always helped me feel better." She said annoyed. Maleficent cupped her chin, causing the princess to look in her eyes.  
"For thousands of years I see humans using alcohol and similar things to solve their problems in various parts of the world. Do you know something?"  
"What?"  
"It never worked for anyone, at any time. These people only sunk into addiction and ruined their lives. I don't want it for you."

Aurora was speechless and remembered what Emma had told. So it was true that Maleficent cared about her? Think so disarmed her totally.

"So... I won't drink any more, but don't know if I can do it!"  
"Yes, you can. All residents and employees of this castle are prohibited from giving you any kind of alcoholic beverage. I did this for your own good, you understand me?"

Her body trembled slightly and her eyes filled with tears. But she understood.

"Yes..."  
"The first days can be very difficult and I'll do my best to help you. But you also have to help yourself. Without your willpower, nothing can be done."  
"I promise. And when I promise, I fulfill!"  
"I know."

They stood in silence, watching the beautiful garden landscape. At least Aurora, because Maleficent preferred look her face. She was pale and with dark circles under the eyes. And there was sadness in those beautiful eyes, which made her give a slight sigh. That young man was slowly dying and she couldn't let it happen. She had to do something and see Oscar flying through the garden gave her a great idea.

* * *

Several days later, Maleficent waited impatiently in the throne room.

"You sent for me, your Excellency?" GeorgeI asked nervously.  
"Yes. I know you have traveled too often in recent months. What is happening? You know very well that it has obligations to fulfill in this castle!"  
"I know very well, but had to resolve some family problems and..."

The woman narrowed the eyes and for a moment he was afraid of wetting his pants.

"If you are unable to fulfill your obligations, then tell me at once so I can find a substitute. I won't accept you leave your job to travel around."  
"Don't worry, your Excellency, I can take care of my duties perfectly and the trips are no longer needed!" He said with a fake tone of humility that Maleficent noticed.  
"I'm watching, you worm. If you're plotting something, I promise throw you in the dungeon at once! Now get out of my face!"

He made some bows and went away cursing that woman with all his strength. She was so arrogant, so sure of herself and hardly knew what was about to happen to her!

"I'll spit in your face several times before that king cut off your head. You can wait!" He thought leaving the throne room. That was going to be the happiest day of his life!


	25. Becoming aware of feelings

Several days passed and the recovery was painful. Aurora had several bouts of abstinence and Maleficent helped giving soothing teas or distracting her with other things. Emma was always with her to watch. Nearly a month passed before she felt better.

"Do you know what she's planning?" Aurora asked Emma who helped her to dress.  
"Calm down, you'll find out soon."

After buttoning up the dress, she combed princess's hair and said.

"Done, you can go. She is waiting and you know..."  
"Maleficent hates to wait. Well, see you later!"

Aurora ran into the courtyard of the castle where Maleficent had arranged to meet with her. What surprised the fairy had prepared for her? The blonder had no idea. The courtyard was completely empty, which was unusual at that time of morning. Where was everyone?

"Hi, Oscar! What is going on?"

Her mascot looked up and Aurora heard a roar from the sky. Her eyes widened at seeing a brown dragon with silvery spots flying in circles over the castle. The creature was descending gradually until landing softly in the middle of the courtyard. Riding on its back, riding a large saddle, was none other than Maleficent. Aurora looked as if hypnotized for the magnificent scene of fairy riding that dangerous beast and holding the reins as if she had full control of everything.

"Will you just stand looking?" she asked giving that smirk.  
"This is... is... Wow!" The woman held out a hand and said.  
"Happy birthday, princess."

Aurora was speechless for a few seconds and then asked with a trembling voice.

"My birthday? It's today?"  
"Oh, you foolish! Forgot your own birthday! Come on! It's much more fun ride the dragon than just look with this silly face."

She came out of that shock and held Maleficent's hand, who lifted her off the ground and helped to ride behind her.

"Come closer and hold me tight. The takeoff is usually difficult, so be careful!"

Oscar settled down in front of Maleficent, who with a flick of the reins caused the dragon take off at an incredible speed, catching Aurora by surprise. More than fast, she hugged the fairy tightly, pressing her body against hers and closed the eyes. Maleficent, on the other hand, had no difficulty in staying firmly despite the high speed of the dragon. She controlled the beast with great mastery.

"I said takeoff is difficult. Keep holding tight!" After the initial turmoil, it wasn't necessary the princess hugged her so hard, but it was obvious she was loving that physical contact between them. It was so good to feel the girl's body pressed to hers, those arms around her waist and those firm breasts against her back. She could also feel her heart beating, and after a while, it seemed to beat in tune with her own.

When the speed of the dragon fell, Aurora could open her eyes and saw with wonder they were flying near the clouds. Below them, the gorgeous landscape of the prohibited lands throughout its length. The Maleficent's lands were much bigger than she thought. In some ways, could be considered a kingdom.

"Look how the clouds are close! There is no danger to be shocked against it?"  
"Of course not! Clouds are only tiny particles of water and ice. It doesn't hurt anyone. Want to see?"  
"My goodness!' the blonder screamed when the dragon went through a big cloud. Everything clouded around and cleared again. "We went through a cloud? I can't believe!"  
"You can believe, princess. C'mon, we still have many things to see!"

Maleficent flew over the great plains and also the snowy peaks of several mountains where Aurora could see white dragons flying around.

"Are snow dragons. They prefer cold places."  
"And here is really cold!"

The dragon was flying at a high speed, the main characteristic of that species. Maleficent was leading making it seem very easy which in fact wasn't. Looking from above, Aurora saw that most of the lands were uninhabited, with only a few villages and some areas of planting.

"I try avoid human occupation. Otherwise, all this would be devastated like happens in other kingdoms."  
"But people need to eat..." Aurora justified.

"There are more efficient ways to cultivate the earth without having to clear large areas. Moreover, humans breed like rats and cause the destruction of everything around. Destroying forests, the climate is affected."  
"I didn't know..."  
"People also don't know. It will take ages to understand it and even then the destruction won't be stopped easily. But let us leave this matter aside. Today is your day!"

The tour lasted for over an hour so Aurora could see the forbidden lands from above. They traveled to the frontier, where the forest planted by Flora was.

"I never understood why they did this forest."

Maleficent replied showing displeasure.

"They want everyone to believe the forbidden lands are a horrible place to live, so don't allow them to go through the frontier."  
"It's a lie!"  
"A well disseminated lie."

The dragon stood in the air for some time, flapping without going anywhere and Aurora could see, far, the silhouette of the palace and felt sadness. More than fast, she pushed that thought out of her mind not to ruin her day.

"There's a place I want to show you. I know you'll like." Dragon went away quickly and once again Aurora was amazed to see a beautiful crystal clear lake surrounded by pine trees which in addition the green color, also exhibited amber and some shades of brown and red. Behind pine trees, mountains with snow capped peaks.

The beast landed on the shore of lake which was covered with grass and plants with yellow and purple flowers. Maleficent down first and then helped Aurora holding her by the waist. The young woman, in turn, rested the hands on her shoulders and when was placed on the ground, their bodies became very close.

Maleficent kept the hands on her waist, looking at those beautiful eyes that were sometimes blue, sometimes slightly violet. Aurora held her gaze feeling the heart pounding in chest. They were almost embraced.

"It's the most beautiful present I got! Thank you very much!" She said with flushed face and bright eyes.  
"You're welcome, princess." She slowly released her and the two were walking along the lakeshore. Oscar flew freely, circling in the air and having fun.

They walked in a calm and comfortable silence for both, just enjoying each other's company. Aurora breathed deeply the fresh air feeling invigorated by leave the castle after months of confinement. A large mountain behind pine trees caught her eye.

"That mountain looks different from the others."  
"It's a volcano."  
"Really? It doesn't seem to."  
"Because is inactive."  
"It doesn't erupt anymore?"  
"In that case, would be extinct. An inactive volcano can stay years without activity and erupt at any time."  
"This happened in the past?"  
"Yes. This volcano erupted and covered the entire kingdom with lava."  
"Really? I've never heard!"  
"It happened countless millennia ago, long before people inhabit this kingdom."

Aurora was stunned.

"How do you know so much?" Maleficent gave her typical arrogant smirk.  
"I have lived long enough to learn."  
"It must have been terrible when this volcano erupted. I hope it never happens again!"

She stopped walking and held out her arms, as if showing around the landscape.

"See those lands? It's beautiful, isn't it? All this was only possible because of this great 'tragedy' of the past. The volcanic soil is one of the most fertile in the world. It's thanks to it that this country never crossed lack of food."  
"I hadn't thought so."

She gave a bitter smile.

"Nobody thinks. People always see tragedies like something bad. Maybe it's the short term, but that's how nature works."

Aurora heard all amazed, finally understanding what Maleficent meant.

"Chaos is as necessary as the order. It is where stars are born. Everything that exists today and will exist comes from chaos. People hate me because they want to live stagnant, but I make them come out of comfort zone. No one likes change."  
"I liked the change."

The fairy lowered the arms and looked at princess's face. She was sincere, which surprised her. Her gaze had fascination, admiration and respect. There was no hatred, anger or fear as always with other people. She really liked the way to look.

"Oscar!" Aurora squeaked suddenly when the little dragon flew creeping over her head. He came back and Maleficent said.  
"It seems he wants to play."  
"You naughty! Wait till I catch you!" She went away chasing the dragon which flew quickly, sometimes stopping so she could join him.

Seeing Aurora running with Oscar, so beautiful and smiling, her heart beat in a way that had never beaten before causing her to put a hand on chest. Which meant that strange feeling that was dominating her? No, it couldn't be true! Was that possible? She refused to believe. Suddenly, it was as if a veil had been lifted from her face and finally she can see the reality.

Where that feeling come from? When it started? She didn't know. Everything happened without her noticing, slowly and gradually. Or that feeling has always been inside, but asleep? Maybe she could ever know. It was out of her control and if there was one thing she hated was not being able to control something.

Besides she can't believe what was feeling, she also didn't imagine how that feeling came over without her noticing. In no time she suspected that such a thing could happen.

When Aurora was born and Maleficent realized her importance, she never imagined things could go so far. And at any moment she noticed even when began enjoy the company of young woman, always wanting to be with her, or having outbursts of jealousy when a man showed interest for the beautiful princess.

It wasn't easy for her accept that feeling. If it were anyone else, she would never take it forward. In fact, she wasn't even able to feel such a thing for another human. But was Aurora, her half. And finally she understood what the concept of 'half' went much further than she imagined.

"Looks like you caught me, princess." She muttered seeing Aurora running with Oscar. The young woman looked toward her laughing jovially, making her heart leaps again. Apparently, she was in a dead end. Or she lived that feeling, or kept it hidden forever.


	26. Letting her go

The king was very depressed and nothing that the queen did or spoke improved his mood. She was also very sad and depressed. And how not to be? It was another birthday without her daughter. How long they would live without news?

* * *

It was nearly eleven in the morning. After a long run, Aurora went back to her panting and red-faced. Oscar came perched on her shoulder.

"Are you thirsty?"  
"Too much. Can I drink the water of the lake?"  
"With me around? Of course not! I can give you something better."

She did appear on the ground a huge linen towel embroidered with drawings of dragons and large enough so both sit comfortably. Over the towel, several delicacies from other countries which Aurora had never heard. Some hadn't been discovered by Europeans.

"Try this." She gave her a toothpick where was stuck three round dumplings made of white mass and covered with a sauce which color was between brown and golden.  
"It tastes good! What is it?"  
"It comes from the Emma's birthplace. Locals call it dango and is made with rice flour."

The fairy also tasted the delicacies, surprising the princess.

"Do you eat?"  
"I don't need, but I like. Try this too." they ate, drank fruit juice and talked about trivialities.

When was satisfied, Aurora lay down on the towel to watch the clouds.

"Look at that cloud! It looks like a rabbit!"

It really tried, but only saw a shapeless cloud floating in the sky.

"That one looks like the Oscar, doesn't it? Look at that over there! I think it looks like a fish!"  
"You have a fertile imagination. To me it's just clouds. What's the point?"  
"None. It's just fun."

The Princess thoughtfully contemplated the sky and the older woman noticed a glint of sadness in her eyes. There was no need to ask to know she missed her parents. Was she was happy living in her castle? What would she do if were free to leave?

Imagine that Aurora could go away made her heart ache, which was annoying. Since when does a human was so important in her life? And for being so important, her feelings cared a lot. So much so that for a moment Maleficent thought about taking her to visit parents as an extra birthday gift. Would only be for a few hours and nothing else. And if Aurora didn't want to go back? But it would make her so happy! Damn, it shouldn't matter! Yes, it now mattered. Heavens, she was going crazy!

"Do you miss your parents?" Maleficent asked impulsively, cursing herself for having touched that subject.

Aurora thought for a moment and replied.

"Yes, and worried too. My parents may be suffering so much thinking I'm wretched. They don't know I'm fine and have no way to tell them."

When contemplating the sad girl's face, she couldn't stand. Another self-curse to be getting so soft.

"Would you like to visit them?"

She gave a start, hardly believing what had heard.

"Can I?"  
"Of course! Can I take you without any problems."  
"But would you?"

It was necessary to draw strengths from deep to respond firmly.

"If I don't allow, wouldn't have asked." With a wave of her hands, a ring with green stone appeared in the air. "Put this ring on your finger and don't remove it for nothing. At midnight it will bring you back."

Aurora couldn't believe it. Maleficent really intended to let her visit her parents! How was that possible? Almost a month ago she didn't even want allow her to go to the village!

"I... I don't know how to thank you!"  
"No need to thank. It doesn't cost me anything." She said pretending it didn't matter, but her heart ached just thinking about the possibility the princess didn't return. Well, she couldn't show what was feeling. At least not yet. So Maleficent took her hand and put the ring on one finger. "Be very careful not to take this ring off, otherwise it will lose power and you can't go back."

"I'll remember, don't worry."

They stood and the fairy invited.

"Let's take one more ride. After I'll take you to the palace."

Impulsively, Aurora gave her a big hug, leaving the woman totally unreacted. Maleficent was with arms open, not knowing what to do. She had never been hugged by anyone in her life and her heart seemed about to cross the chest.

"Sorry, I got carried away!"  
"Thankfully no one saw it." She murmured doing her usual frown and they rode the dragon for another fly.

* * *

"Heavens, what's that?"  
"It's a dragon! A huge dragon!"  
"Run for your lives!"

Everyone ran terrified by the huge beast flying over the palace. The King and Queen froze in fear when the guards warned about the big threat hanging over them.

The dragon landed softly on the courtyard. The guards moved forward to attack and soon retreated when saw Maleficent riding the beast. And she wasn't alone! In the throne room, the royal couple was apprehensive with the threat. Does that dragon was going to attack the palace? Maybe devour everyone after roast them well?

"Your Majesty! You won't believe it!" Said a guard with wide eyes.  
"What's happening?"

When the guard was answering, a "ohhh" echoed throughout hall when two people entered. The king looked hardly believing his eyes and the Queen began to sob when Maleficent approached the throne holding a scepter with one hand and leading Aurora with the other one.

"Mom! Dad!"  
"Daughter... but what..." he looked at the princess and Maleficent without understanding anything. He didn't know what to be surprised: his daughter alive and apparently healthy or with the fact Maleficent have taken her to the palace.

"You can spend a few hours together." Fairy said dryly to him. "Today, at midnight, she'll return to my castle."

Before she left, Aurora thanked once more.

"Thanks for everything. See you tomorrow!"

She just smiled and disappeared into thin air, reappearing on the saddle over dragon and went flying swiftly hoping with all her might for that promise to be fulfilled.


	27. Home, bitter home

When the wicked fairy was gone, they ran up to her daughter for a big hug.

"My little daughter, do not believe you're alive!"  
"She tortured you?"  
"Oh, heavens! I bet you're starving! You're so skinny!"  
"I'll order a banquet immediately!"

The two spoke at the same time, not giving Aurora time to answer any of the questions.

"Mom, Dad, calm down! I'm fine! She allowed me to spend rest of the day with you because today it's my birthday."

Her parents looked at each other, then looked at their daughter and the king asked.

"What has happened in that castle?"  
"A lot of things! You won't believe it!"

The banquet was served, an orchestra was called to play some music and they celebrated the return of the princess. Even the fairies were called and all wept for joy at seeing Aurora unharmed.

"You are so beautiful!" Said Flora touched. "But this dress, oh no! What a horror!"  
"Strongly Agree!" Merryweather said. "Purple and black? Argh! Blue!"  
"No way! Rose!"  
"Do something with the two colors and everything will be fine."

During the banquet, Aurora told all that had happened to her, but taking care to exclude unpleasant incidents with Maleficent and also her alcoholic crisis. They needed good news, no worries.

"I learned Greek and now I'm learning Latin! It is incredible!"

They looked at her with wide eyes and the queen asked.

"So you speak Greek?"  
"Actually, I can only read and write. Now I can read many books from her library."  
"And are you learning math?" her father also asked shocked.  
"I can count, know the basic operations and I'm also learning algebra and geometry!"

She looked at both and realized that none of them seemed really happy.

"This isn't appropriate for a princess! Which man will want to marry a woman who knows so many things?" The queen said. Aurora tried to disguise the annoyance and explained.  
"In forbidden lands, women are free to do what they want, but men don't run away from them. Everyone is happy!"  
"What a horror! I bet that creature has left you hypnotized!"  
"What? Dad, of course not!"

The other members of the court were also outraged. First to know the Maleficent's lands weren't the terrible and dark place that everyone imagined. Second, the liberality with which the inhabitants lived, totally ignoring the customs and traditions of the time. And the princess spoke about those things as if it were a wonder!

"My daughter, I don't know what curse this woman threw against you, but now you're back and we'll find a way to end this."

She felt something bad in the stomach while talking.

"Don't you remember what she said? I'm leaving at midnight today." Both were very sad and upset.  
"It is very cruel! Let you come just to take you back again? This is much evil!" Cried the queen.  
"I can come back sometimes to visit you."  
"But she is misrepresenting you!" The king said visibly upset. "A princess shouldn't..."  
"Dad, I think everyone should live their life as they want!"

Deathly silence. How she was able to speak such heresy? Of course a person couldn't live the life as thought best, even a woman! Fauna tried to fix the bad mood that had settled, diverting it for other things. But no one was happy with the way events had taken.

"Then the king Hubert died? Too bad..." she spoke very sad.  
"Thanks to this evil creature that you insist on defending" the king said bitterly.  
"No, Dad. He died of grief because Philip was unable to defeat her. Do you remember he even asked her to kill me, but spare his life? That was a horrible thing!"  
"But now his kingdom is being threatened with a war!"  
"I'm sorry about that, mother, but it isn't our responsibility to save them. If I had married Philip, this kingdom would a coward king to rule."

Everyone became restless and Prime Minister said venomously.

"It's what happens when women are free! They begin to form ideas, thinking and this can be very dangerous! Now no prince will want to marry her!"

Aurora stood staring at the man and replied.

"If a prince isn't able to accept me as I am, then I don't want to marry him!" And went away leaving everyone shocked. The fairies were immediately behind her.

* * *

After a few more strokes, she completed her work and was pleased with the result.

"What do you think? It's pretty good, wasn't it?"

Oscar agreed.

"Me too." She placed the drawing on a wall, along with several others. Some were just sketches and drafts. Others were complete and detailed paintings. All portrayed one person: Aurora. She appeared in several angles smiling, serious, sad, angry and with various other facial expressions. In some she appeared full body, in others only from the waist up. Her last work was the princess lying on the linen towel contemplating the clouds.

"How is she now? Does she enjoying visiting her parents?" asked looking at the drawing.

There were still about five hours to midnight, maybe a little more. Time passed so slowly that for her a few minutes seemed like hours. Every time her heart skipped aflitamente when imagined Aurora couldn't return. If she doesn't come back? What to do? Pick her up by force or leave her alone? Maleficent didn't want to do neither one thing nor the other. But also didn't want to lose her. Not just when she became aware of her feelings.

"If she doesn't come back, I don't know what to do, little one." Oscar shook his head. "Do you think she'll come back? I'd like to believe too, but I don't want have false hope. We must be realistic. They are her family. Why would she want to be with me?"

A wave of dismay swept through her body. The chances of Aurora back willingly were small. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if, at that time, the princess had already removed the ring.

* * *

Aurora went to her bedroom, angry and frustrated by the way she was received after months away from home. She was back and instead of celebrating, they only complained because she had learned many things? Do they preferred to see her thrown in the dungeon being tortured every day than learning Greek and Latin?

"Aurora, don't be angry with your parents!" Flora said coming into the room with the others.  
"How not to get angry with them? I'm fine, healthy, unscathed and instead of being happy, they get upset because think women have to be dumb and stupid?"  
(Merryweather) "Don't judge so harshly. They have another mentality, very different from Maleficent. It is normal for people to be outraged."  
"That's why you didn't let me studying anything, isn't it?"

They bowed their heads and Flora said.

"Nowadays, it isn't acceptable for a woman. We didn't want you to have problems."  
"Well... they'll have to get used to, because I won't lose everything I learned just to be the daughter they want. Maleficent never asked me to change."

The fairy looked at each other for a moment and Flora took Aurora's hand.

"This ring will take you back. Just take it out and you can stay here." She pulled her hand back.  
"What? No way! When midnight, I'll be back!"  
"Your parents will be hurt!"  
"I gave my word!"  
"Stay and the Royal Army will prevent her to capture you again!"  
"We'll protect you!" Fauna assured and Merryweather supported.  
"If she try to capture you, we'll fight with all our strength!"

The princess raised both hands and said.

"Please don't insist! I wanna go back!"

The three were silent for a while.

"I'm happy there, don't you understand? With Maleficent, I can be myself!"  
"With Maleficent, you'll be prisoner!" Flora argued trying to convince her.  
"Here I'll also be a prisoner! You saw my parents don't accept me as I am and I can't be myself! I'll have to fit in into rules with which I disagree only to not hurt others and I won't can do things I like. This is a worse prison!"  
(Flora) "Are you not afraid to hurt your parents?"  
"Yes, I have. You don't know how it breaks my heart, but I must follow my heart and make my choices."  
(Merryweather) "You're the only daughter. The succession of the throne will be harmed!"  
"Thanks to these stupid traditions, a woman cann't reign. The only way is marry a prince and live the rest of my life under the shadow of another person. That isn't the life I want for myself. Sorry."

They looked at each other again and Flora said.

"We'll talk to your parents and explain everything. They'll be hurt, but understand."  
(Fauna) "You're right, honey. You must choose your own way."  
(Merryweather) "Rules are idiots and I never liked it! If they don't accept as you are, then there is no reason to force yourself to stay here just to please them!"

The fairies left the room, leaving Aurora gaped. She didn't expect they would support her.


	28. I want stay with you

In Aurora's bedroom, Maleficent was sitting on the edge of the bed holding one of her pillows. Lacked an hour to midnight, which was still too much for her. The time took a long to pass and she tried to fight against the urge to go to the palace and bring Aurora with her own hands. No, she couldn't do it because promised the spell was to last until midnight.

Oscar didn't seem a bit worried. Was she not exaggerating? On second thought, it was so ridiculous suffer that way because of a human who wasn't even match her feelings. What a idiocy! She was Maleficent, known as the Mistress of All Evil, and must act with more dignity!

"She won't come back and I'm suffering for nothing like an idiot!" She said quietly leaving the pillow aside. Why suffer for someone who certainly saw her as a monster or a pest?

Who in her right mind would give up living in a palace, have a normal life and even marry a prince, to live as a prisoner having to put up with a person of bad temper and could never marry and have a family? Aurora could be foolish, but in no way was stupid.

Maybe it was better forget her and Maleficent left the room decided to put a stone on that subject. The princess could live in that palace idiot. She didn't care. Her heart ached. Of course she cared, but there was nothing to be done. She could only learn to live with that pain.

* * *

Thanks to the intervention of the fairies, Aurora's parents accepted the situation a little better. In the end, they had to thank for her to be healthy and well. They couldn't understand why she wanted to return to the Maleficent's castle, but became convinced it was just to avoid a fight that could cause many casualties. It was the only plausible explanation.

Since they didn't want to lose that little chance to be with her, they tried to make the most talking, giving gifts and hearing more about her new life, which actually wasn't as bad as it looked. She was well fed, slept in a decent room instead of a cramped cell, wore beautiful dresses and even was receiving gifts!

"It was she who gave you this necklace?" Her father asked impressed to see an emerald necklace on her neck.  
"Yes. She always gives me many things. I can ask anything."  
"Unbelievable!" both exclaimed at the same time. Why Maleficent treated her so well?

Fairies also brought some things to her as a gift. Among it, a very white feather, like it was taken from the wing of an angel.

"With this magic feather, you can send a letter to anyone from anywhere in the world. Use to write the recipient's name on the envelope and the letter will be sent at the same time."  
"Wow, this is really good! So I can always write!"

By far, the Prime Minister observed all feeling a twinge of satisfaction. Of course he didn't like it one bit to know there was a place where so much freedom was given to women, but there was nothing to do about it. But knowing that Aurora didn't intend to fulfill her royal obligations was encouraging. Without an heir to the throne, the royal lineage would end right there.

It was a few minutes to midnight when everyone goodbye Aurora tearfully.

"Please write us always!" her mother asked.  
"And beware of Maleficent! Don't trust her no way!" her father advised and Aurora thought it best not to say anything. Over time they were going to understand.

Fairies also said goodbye to her and when the clock struck midnight, her body was slowly disappearing in the air.

"Goodbye! I'll always write and when possible, I'll be back!"

She disappeared before several pairs of eyes full of tears and reappeared in her room, in the castle. The feeling was to be home, finally.

* * *

At first, she had decided to do it the next day, but it wasn't possible sleep with that doubt tormenting her the whole night. So Maleficent decided to end this torture once and for all. Of course, she knew very well Aurora wasn't going to come back, but needed to see with her own eyes and close the matter definitively. At the door, she tried to get up the courage and confront the truth. What should she do after that?

Her pride said to bring Aurora by force, because she was still her prisoner and hadn't been released. But that same pride also said it was great humiliation to go after a person who was able to break a promise. Definitely, she didn't know what to do.

The door opened slowly. The room was dark and didn't have anyone there. She pulled back the curtain and entered the bedroom, which was also dark. On her shoulder, Oscar seemed relaxed. Poor innocent creature! How would he feel when found that Aurora was gone forever?

Upon entering the bedroom, she saw an empty bed and put a hand on the chest in an attempt to contain a sharp pain that struck the heart. Her throat tightened strongly and she felt the urge to scream and destroy everything around until not be left one stone upon another. It was past midnight, then Aurora was supposed be back. It took all her self-control not to shoot rays to all sides. That wouldn't bring her back.

"So that's it. She didn't come back as promised." Fairy whispered feeling her heart breaking.

But when was leaving the bedroom, she heard the sound of the bathroom door opening. Her body trembled at seeing Aurora stretching and yawning. Oscar flew her to give a warm welcome.

"Hi, my little baby! Did you miss me? I wanna kiss!" The dragon licked her lips with his tongue, something that Maleficent didn't like to see.  
"Heavens, don't you have knowledge of hygiene?"  
"Maleficent? What are you doing in the dark?"

Fairy gulped and replied with that usual wicked smile.

"So you came back? What a surprise! I thought your parents had arranged some unlucky prince to marry you!"  
"Hahaha, I'm dying laughing! At this moment, I just wanna marry my bed!"

Maleficent laughed, partly to vent a little. And also because was happy with the return of the princess.

"Go on. You get a horrible face when don't sleep well."  
"You love annoy me, isn't it?"  
"It's almost as fun as burying an entire village with molten lava."  
"Wow... you have strange preferences..."

The young woman settled under the blankets and Maleficent sat on the edge of the bed. There was something she needed to know anyway.

"I know you're dead tired, but answer me one question: why did you come back?"

Lying down, she looked into Maleficent's face. As the bedroom was dark, she could see only green and yellow eyes standing out in the darkness.

"Because I wanted to go back."  
"Would you rather live here than with your parents?"

Seeing the blonder hesitated to respond, she said.

"You can be honest. I'm not a cry baby like you!"  
"But are quite annoying sometimes! I came back because I like to live here, that is."  
"Here you are a prisoner."  
"In my father's palace too. There I can't do things I like, always have to follow rules and can't be myself. You are always bothering me, but at least don't fill me with stupid rules."  
"Well... They're your parents."  
"It may sound crazy, but it's easier to live with you than with them. They suffocate me too!"

She thought for a moment and asked again.

"If you could choose, would go away or stay here?"  
"Why are you asking me these things? Do you want kick me out?"  
"Of course not, you foolish!"  
"Well... I choose to stay here, if possible..."  
"I said I don't wanna send you away. It's just curiosity, nothing more. Now sleep, you're so tired that can't even understand nothing."  
"Good night..." Aurora said gladly settling under the blankets. Oscar lay on her side and was soon asleep too.

Before leaving the bedroom, Maleficent looked back once more and said softly.

"Good night, my princess."


	29. An interesting book

"It's getting cold!" Emma said wincing. "The winter will be rigorous this year."  
"Is very cold here at this time?"  
"Really cold! And usually has snow storms too."

They were returning from the village of carriage after doing some shopping. A few days ago, Maleficent decided allow her go to the village when wanted, but couldn't go too far because could be dangerous. They had a very different talk that day. In fact, it was quite strange!

It all started with a book she found on one of the shelves of the library. Why did she chose just that book? It looked like all others, had nothing differently. The book was written in a language she didn't know and the words looked like small squiggles, but she could see the pictures and her face turned red like a tomato.

"I don't believe they have this kind of thing here! What a shame!" her first thought was to put the book back and get out of there as if nothing had happened, but curiosity was stronger and she ran to her room because didn't want anyone to see her looking those things.

Although not so innocent about sex, because had seen many things in the tavern where attended, there were still many things that Aurora didn't know. Why there were so many different positions? Some seemed contortion shows! It was possible for a woman spreading her legs like that? How a man could bear all that weight over his body balancing on one leg? Why in some positions, the woman was upside down?

And why the hell Maleficent had to appear in the most embarrassing moments? When she was looking at a very scandalous picture, the fairy suddenly appeared behind her and asked.

"What you looking at, princess?"  
"Nothing! Nothing!" She gasped, with sweat running down a red face and hiding the book behind her back.  
"Stop nonsense, I have no age to such modesties. What has in this book that left you with silly face?"

She wiped the sweat, swallowed loudly, sat on the couch and said quietly.

"I found this book by chance and it has pictures of couples doing... things."  
"Doing 'things'? Ah, yes. Having sex, you mean."

Her face was even redder.

"What scares you? Let me guess: the fairies have never spoken about these matters, isn't it? Certainly you shouldn't make the slightest idea how babies are made."  
"From a magic seed planted..."

Maleficent gave a cynical laugh.

"No, you foolish! They are done when the couple has sex! There's nothing complicated about that!"

She flinched and Maleficent lost patience.

"Don't play innocent, you've seen how it's done."  
"But I... wait! How do you know that?"  
"I know everything. I know you liked go to a tavern and also what you did with the prostitutes. Why so ashamed of a book?"

If could, she would have dug a big hole and hid inside. What a shame! Her hands gripped the cloth of dress nervously and she didn't know what to do.

"Why did you do these things?"

It was necessary to calm down a bit, take courage and she answered.

"You know, everyone always wanted me to be perfect. I could never say what was thinking and never show weakness or defect. It was very overwhelming for me!"  
"I understand. It was a way for you deviate from the ideal of perfection which they pushed down your throat."  
"I wanted to be free, try new things without anyone censoring or telling me what to do!"  
"It was a strange way to do it, but I don't judge. Do you really liked to kiss those women?"

The question, asked so directly, caught her by surprise. Well... since they were having this conversation and Maleficent didn't reproach her, Aurora felt safer to talk.

"Yes... I liked. Well, I wasn't in love with them, it was just..."  
"You did it for pleasure."  
"It happens with other women?" she asked feeling a little more comfortable.

Maleficent took the book, flipped through a few pages and showed her a picture where two naked women were kissing while fondled each other.

"Most humans are attracted to people of the opposite sex. But some are attracted to the same sex. Still have those who like both."  
"Am I like this?"  
"I don't know. Did you enjoy being with that idiot prince?"  
"At first, I liked. Then I started to not feel anything more with him."

After some thought, she wanted to know.

"Is wrong for a woman like another?"  
"Of course not! People make stupid rules because don't know mind their own business. Two people of the same sex can... love... and stay together for a lifetime."  
"Nobody ever told me about it."  
"I see they didn't talk about many things. Don't worry. With time, I'll teach you."

The princess didn't understand the double meaning of that words, making her smile. After all, she hadn't lost all innocence. Well... she intended to fix that soon.

"Do you miss to attend these taverns?"  
"I don't think about it long time. Maybe it isn't necessary any more because here I don't have to be the perfect princess that everyone wants. That's why I'd rather live here than in the palace."

She had to make a small effort to have the courage to talk. After all, it was just to make that proposal Maleficent caused the whole situation, including placing the book in a place where Aurora would find. She needed first know the reasons why the princess attended that tavern.

"Would like to can walk freely through the village?"

Her eyes shone.

"Really? I can?"  
"Only if you promise me one thing."  
"What?"

Maleficent stood up and walked to the balcony. After a little hesitation, Aurora was behind her. The fairy looked at the landscape for a few seconds and then replied.

"I don't want you to do those things, nor with other women, or with anyone else."  
"Why?"

Her hands closed tightly and she took a deep breath.

"Because I don't want. That's it. I'm willing to give you anything, but in exchange you can't get involved with anyone, whether man or woman." she looked her in the eyes and saw the young woman didn't understand anything. It wasn't necessary to understand, just accept.

It was a very strange proposal and Aurora couldn't understand why it was so important for the fairy. Well, anyway she was never interested in anyone since was living in the castle and didn't believe it could happen one day. It seemed a small price to pay to have more freedom.

"I... I accept."

Maleficent held her arms tightly, causing the blonde to stay close to her, and looked deep into those eyes.

"I know you always did everything you promised, but this is the most important promise of all. This is why I didn't want you to promise. I want you to swear."

The grip got stronger and Aurora feel a little pain. But she wasn't scared because it wasn't hurting. Even so it was strange and she felt butterflies in stomach.

"Swear you won't get involved with anyone, whoever. Do this and you'll have everything you want. Nothing will be denied."

Despite the imperative tone of her voice, Aurora saw her eyes were pleading, something she had never seen before. It seemed to be very important for Maleficent and she understood that refusing the proposal wouldn't only deprive her of having more freedom, as to leave the fairy sad too. So she decided.

"I swear by all that's holy, by my parents, I won't get involved neither fall in love with anyone!"

Maleficent made her swear twice more before being satisfied.

"Come on." She asked sitting back down on the couch. "This book is interesting and there are some things I want to show you."

With trembling legs, Aurora followed her and sat on her side, noting that the fairy had sat closer than usual.

Inside the carriage, watching the view through the window, Aurora remembered those moments feeling that strange butterflies in her stomach. Since then she have more freedom and could even visit her parents from time to time. She still didn't understand why it was so important to Maleficent, but for now it was all right for her. Walking through the village was very entertaining, she could see places, people and other different things.

Over time, she saw that keeping the promise was going to be the easiest thing in the world.


	30. Bath time

She looked at her reflection in the water inside the bucket and saw her tired face. That kind of work definitely wasn't for her, never! With this job, all her beauty was going to fade within a few years. Helga dipped the mop in the bucket to clean the floor barely containing the anger. Why her parents forced her to do that horrible service? She was so good in her old job!

"You'll learn to earn a living honestly!" her mother said, and was supported by her father.  
"You don't need to do it to make money!"

After talking with some friends, they got for her a miserable job as a maid in the castle of Maleficent. That job could be good for ugly women, but not for her who could earn much more money, jewelry, dresses and various other gifts from her customers.

That was why Helga was resentful. What a curse! The body belonged to her, so why she couldn't use as wanted? In Maleficent's lands was very difficult to find women who do this kind of work because they had other options, so the few who made it earned a lot of money and some even became rich.

She was beautiful, sensual, had the perfect face and body and know exactly how to please any man in bed. Helga was a tall woman with long red hair and amber eyes that mesmerized men. Not to mention a wonderful pair of breasts that, by itself, worth many gold coins. But all her beauty was to end with miserable work. What a Hate!

"Why does it take so long? This room needs to be cleaned today! Come on! Come on!" The milliner said primly, with too high-pitched voice for a man.  
"Yes sir."

The sound of someone knocking on the door made him stop babbling a bit, which was a relief.

"Come in, dear! I was waiting for you! Oh, don't repair the mess. This servants today is terrible! Your dress is almost ready, come and try!"

Helga looked up and saw that it was Princess Aurora, the young woman who Maleficent kept prisoner, but had more privileges than all members of the court together. She went behind a screen and left wearing a dress that made her wide eyes.

The outfit consisted of two overlapping black dresses. The top layer had long sleeves that nearly dragged. It was open and had gold bands on the hems of sleeves, gold accents on the shoulders and along the opening, which was partially closed by ribbons like a corset. The inside dress had a heart-shaped neckline and the fabric was filled with golden patterns of dragons.

"Oh, my God! It's heavenly! Fabulous! Stunning!" He said with higher voice, fanning himself with a flowery fan.  
"You think so? It wasn't exaggerated?"

"Not at all, dear! Her Excellency has 'excellent' (giggle) taste in clothes, I loved! It'll combine divinely with the jewelry she ordered! I love rubies! Hmm... just let me make some adjustments and it'll be perfect!"

The maid continued her work, looking surreptitiously Aurora occasionally. Damn the princess's luck! Why she could have everything without any effort? Oh sure, she was the Maleficent's favorite.

Why the fairy cared so much with a dull princess? Some rumors said she was in love with her, although there was nothing between them. Yet. Helga knew it was only a matter of time before Aurora becoming Maleficent's lover. After all, the owner of that castle always got everything she wanted. She wouldn't care even a little lie with another woman in exchange for a life filled with luxury and comfort.

But no, she preferred that dull princess. It was hard to believe she had received the gift of the beauty of a fairy. If received, then should have missed it in some trash can because Helga didn't see anything extraordinary. Her hair was beautiful, of course, but the rest looked pretty ordinary. And how could she be able to seduce someone with those so small breasts? It was hard to believe that unmarried and rich men of the court lived pining for her.

When the service ended, she left the room after a last look at the princess who strutted with the beautiful dress which Maleficent had ordered for a party that was going to happen within four days. Life was so unfair!

* * *

"Is the dress good?" Emma asked when Dawn returned to her room.  
"It was a bit exaggerated, but very beautiful!"  
"You know Her Excellency only have great thoughts!"  
"Yes..."

While preparing the water for the bath, she noticed Aurora very thoughtful.

"What's up? I thought you liked the dress."  
"It's not the dress. This morning something happened..."  
"She ran her hands on your buttocks again?"

Her face turned red when remembering this episode.

"I see you are feeding better." She said giving a strong grip on her ass, "It has a bit more volume here!"

She shook her head slightly to concentrate on the conversation.

"No, it was something else!"  
"What? Another 'jealous' crisis? She showed you more one of those books? Did you sit on her lap?"  
"Hey! It was to give me the Latin lesson!"

Emma smirked.

"Put her hand inside your cleavage was part of the lesson?"  
"It was to catch an insect that had fallen there!"  
"Ah, yes... the insect you haven't seen and were never found. Well, what she did this time then?"  
"A strange question. She wanted to know if I've thought about shaving the hairs of my... er... intimate parts."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said yes, sometimes. Then she said to not remove it, because liked the natural. What did she mean by that?"  
"Your bath is ready, enter the tub before the water gets cold!" Emma rushed to respond, not wanting to touch that subject with Aurora. It was none of her business.  
"But..."  
"Come on!"

Even thwarted, Aurora took off the clothes and stepped into the tub. Emma left the bathroom so she could bathe in privacy. Her intuition told something was happening. On second thought... those Maleficen's attitudes weren't normal. Before, the physical contact between them was almost nonexistent. In recent weeks, however, was becoming constant and sometimes excessive.

Many things had happened beyond what she told Emma. Conversations that were always spicy, questions about her experiences in the past and if she had touched herself and how it was. Maleficent even asked if she had felt orgasms and who was thinking while climaxing! And why the fairy was so relieved when she said had never thought of Philip those moments? It was strange, but Aurora had never managed to excite with him.

Moreover, touches. Many touches. And all made their skin crawl a nice way and caused that butterflies in her stomach. Her heart beat faster and in no time she felt scared or uncomfortable.

"Are you finished?" Emma asked outside.  
"Yes!"

The maid came when she was washing her face and Emma prepared to pour clean water over her body. Her face was covered with soap and she was with eyes closed. So didn't see someone else had entered the bathroom. Emma opened her mouth and closed again when Maleficent motioned for her to stay quiet and leave the bathroom, in which was promptly obeyed. When finished scrubbing the face, Aurora emptied the bathtub and stood still with eyes closed, causing Maleficent licking her lips with pleasure to see her beautiful body covered in foam.

"You can pour the water, Emma."

She smirked, grabbed the jug and poured water over Aurora's face. When could open the eyes, she almost slipped and fell back into the bathtub to see who was in the bathroom.

"Where's Emma?"  
"She left." She replied pouring more clean water over her body. "What's up? We have Latin class in a bit, do you forget?"  
"No, I haven't forgotten..." was just her imagination or the fairy was looking at her body in a weird way? No, it wasn't. Maleficent actually looked her body and was enjoying it.

Her skin was flushed because of the hot water and despite the heat, she realized her nipples were hardened. If princess's taste was as good as her smell, then she should be gorgeous. When finished, Maleficent grabbed a towel.

"Now come up dry. It's cold and I don't want you to get sick." Aurora came out of the bathtub and Maleficent helped her, touching her body through the fabric of the towel. After, she gave her a little bottle containing almond oil. "You need to pass this on to your skin doesn't get dry."

Seeing that the fairy wouldn't leave, Aurora began to pass the oil on her body in silence, feeling pleasant shivers at how she watched her. After a while, she enjoyed to be looked at and wondered what the woman was thinking. Maleficent closely followed the movement of her hands roamed her face, neck, shoulders, arms, breasts (ah, she wanted to do that!), Belly, buttocks and legs.

Suddenly, she had a very naughty idea and asked extending the bottle with oil.

"Uh... can you rub oil on my back?" She shivered a bit with how Maleficent smiled. It was a so perverse, so evil and at the same time fascinating and attractive smile.  
"Of course!" She poured some oil on hands and passed slowly over your skin without any hurry. Aurora swallowed discreetly at the touch of the fairy, who had the skin hotter than an ordinary person. "You have a very nice skin to the touch." A slightly hoarse voice spoke. "But it's a little tense in the shoulders. I'll take care of it."

With agile movements of the hands, Maleficent massaged her shoulders and neck, causing Aurora relax. She really knew what was doing!

"Now you should dress, unfortunately." The last word was spoken very softly and Aurora didn't heard right.  
"What did you say?"  
"Just get dressed. I brought a picture book to us look together. I know you'll like."

When Aurora finished dressing, they sat on the couch to look a book filled with beautiful pictures which Maleficent had brought. There were drawings of birds, flowers, all kinds of animals, fish and also landscapes. All very well drawn and colored, so that some seemed real. At one point, Maleficent said.

"This way you can't see very well. Wait." She put an arm around the Aurora's shoulder, pressed her body on hers and continued to turn the pages as if nothing much had happened. Occasionally the woman looked at her and realized she was with red faces, but showed no discomfort, which was good. That young woman needed to get used to her proximity, because they were going to get even more intimate soon.

Gradually she was relaxing and was soon feeling comfortable with the Maleficent's proximity and her arm around her shoulders. For the first time she realized the fairy had a pleasant smell, composed of oriental notes of amber and maybe a bit of musk, patchouli and scepter. It was a seductive, exotic, warm and intense fragrance that she aspired with pleasure.


	31. A gift before bed

The castle was being decorated for the big party Maleficent was going to give in celebration for having avoided an invasion of prohibited lands. An idiot king with no sense of danger had decided to invade her domains and his army was massacred as if they were insects. The idiot came back with his tail between legs after kneeling before her and swears servitude and loyalty.

It was a great victory because everyone were going to know how powerful she was and after that, no one would have more courage to face her.

Ada, along with other cookers, prepared a great feast with roasting meats of various kinds. Boars, pheasants, deer, fish, chickens and beef (which was very expensive). There were also fruits, different types of cheeses, many delicacies from other countries and the most appreciated desserts such as sugared almonds, sweets made with marzipan, fried pastries stuffed with jam and pies.

To drink had wine, fruit juices and wines made with pomegranate, blackberries, pears and cider. Maleficent rarely gave parties because didn't like social events. But when she wanted, it was a great event and all the nobles and influential people of the region disputed the invitations.

Helga worked hard helping to clean up, put out the trash and doing other coarse services. The other maids gossiped gladly how party commenting would be fantastic. Why those idiots were so happy? The parties were only for the guests. They were only there to serve. Oh sure, they should be happy because the food scraps that could take home. Bunch of starving!

She just imagine how many rich and unmarried men and were going to attend the party. And also imagined an equal number of rich women who had more chance with these men than she. Who would pay attention to a maid?

"I saw the goldsmith visiting Her Excellency today!" She heard when passing near a group of maids who gossiped, as always, and listened.  
"He brought the jewels?"  
"Yes! A beautiful necklace and gold earrings, ruby and diamonds! He even made a headband for her!"  
"Ohhh!" the other Exclaimed wondering how Aurora was going to be beautiful.

A bitter taste invaded her mouth to imagine that dull princess being the star of the party and attracting the attention of several suitors. It was pathetic to see how they were willing to risk their necks just to have a chance, because everyone knew how Maleficent was jealous and possessive with Aurora.

Life was so unfair! While the princess had everything, she, much better and more beautiful, had nothing! Several times she thought about quitting that crap and return to her old job, but feared being kicked out from home. Well... with money she could buy another house, but it would take a few years of work. And her parents could disturb lot and drive away customers. What a curse!

* * *

"Excellency, here's the chair you ordered." Carpenters spoke respectfully while holding a beautiful chair made with carved wood and covered with red velvet.  
"Put beside the throne. That's good."

That was where Aurora was going to sitting because she didn't want the princess out of her sight. She knew that many bastards wanted woo her, which was a very big daring considering she could reduce them to ashes in a few seconds.

It was late when she saw everything was progressing well, so decided visit Aurora before retiring. There was something she wanted to give the princess.

* * *

"Good night, Emma."  
"Good night. Sleep well, because tomorrow the party will be amazing!"

When leaving the room, the maid encountered Maleficent, bowed and walked away wondering what she was going to doing there at that hour. Well... it wasn't her business, but sometimes she was concerned with how the fairy approached the young woman. It was obvious she was trying to seduce her, but apparently Aurora didn't understand very well her intentions.

After wearing a cotton nightdress, Aurora was going to take a book to read before bed when Maleficent entered the bedroom.

"Hi! The day was very busy, no?" She greeted gladly, because they hadn't seen each other all day.  
"You have no idea! I had great difficulty with a snowstorm that almost came out of my control."  
"Everything went right?"  
"Considering this continent isn't now buried under thirty feet snow, then yes. Everything went right. Let it go, I got something for you. Take off this damn nightdress."

Aurora blinked a few times, trying to process what had just heard.

"What?"  
"You heard me. Get undressed. I have a much better thing for you."

Even without understanding anything, she obeyed after some effort to get out of the shock. It was her impression or being naked in front of Maleficent was becoming recurring?

Maleficent unpacked a package made with linen cloth and pulled out a nightdress, making the blonde blush. That tiny thing was really a nightdress? The outfit was made with purple silk and black lace on the ends, both top and bottom and had only a thin straps to hold it on her body.

"Lift your arms. Good." she wore it in Aurora and contemplated the result, very pleased. "It's much better, don't you think?"  
"It's... beautiful! I've never seen a clothe like it. But it's so small!"  
"It's not perfect? I don't understand why people wear so large and heavy clothes to sleep. It's uncomfortable! I particularly prefer sleep using nothing, but a light clothing also works well."

She swallowed noisily, with the brain locked where Maleficent confessed to sleep naked. Fairy grabbed her arms and stood her before mirror.

"Wow... it's so transparent!" She said with red face.  
"It shows everything but hides the essential. What do you think? You can speak the truth."  
"It's so beautiful... and lightweight too! Looks like I'm not wearing anything!"  
"Good you liked. You need have no shame or embarrassment to me." She spoke behind the girl and holding her arms. Both looked into each other's eyes through the mirror's reflection. "From now on, I want you to always sleep so."  
"Every night?" she gasped.  
"Yes, every night. I will arrange other nightdresses like this. You have such a beautiful body!" A hoarse voice said in her ear, making her skin crawl. "I know you can't show it during the day, but can do this at night. Just for me, of course."

Maleficent started caressing her arms softly with warm and very soft hands. Her nipples were hardened, the legs were trembling and Aurora began to feel a wetness forming between legs. Heavens! It was really happening? And with Maleficent?

That red mouth smirked as if knew what was happening to her body. Could she know something? Yes, somehow she knew the effect had on young woman and it excited her too. So much that her hands acquired own will and evolved her waist, going caress her belly and pressing her body against hers. It was a heady and wonderful feeling she had never felt with anyone!

Suddenly, when she felt fairy's hands caressing her belly over the silk fabric and her body pressed to hers, Aurora realized what was happening. Mixed feelings invaded her. Fear and excitement, doubt and desire. Such situation scared a little, but when feeling hot and moist lips nibbling her ear, all the doubts, fears and uncertainties evaporated like smoke and her eyes closed automatically.

The Maleficent's hot breath involving her skin, causing a delicious warmth spread through her body. She could hear a breath and the sound of lips kissing and nibbling her ear. Fairy's hands caressed her belly and one of them was going too low in a certain direction.

Seeing that the blonde was enjoying, Maleficent had no more doubts than done. And she would have done if it was not an insistent knock on the room door. Who in right mind would dare to interrupt her just then? Surely someone who was to be killed.

"What's happening?" She said opening the door and ready to shoot lightning bolts on the back of those assholes.

The guards trembled from head to foot and one of them said almost dirtying his pants.

"A thousand pardons, Your Excellence, but we have a very serious problem. Some dragons are attacking the village!"

Yes, it was a great emergency that couldn't be ignored. She returned to the bedroom and said showing visible annoyance and discontent.

"I have to go. Some dragons are causing problems."  
"How bad is it?" Aurora asked worriedly.  
"Don't worry. They won't attack the castle. Sleep and rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

The fairy came away wanting, for the first time, kill some dragons. Why did they decide to attack just when she was getting almost taking the princess to her? Well, no use complaining. The solution was to conform. She had a chance, so could have others in the future.

After Maleficent left, Aurora sat on the bed still panting, red-faced and thinking about everything had happened. Maleficent was really doing those things? Was stroking her body? Kissing her ear? What else she intended do next?

She lay on the bed and covered herself with blankets still feeling the skin tingling. What a pleasant! The wetness between her legs was still there and without thinking about what was doing, she put a finger making her sex throb. The finger moved slightly, increasing that pleasant sensation and she soon climaxed thinking in Maleficent and the things she would have done if they hadn't been interrupted. Are they going to have another chance?


	32. Maybe love?

After cleaning a few rooms, Helga came to the counter's one, which she always left last.

"Can I come in, sir," she asked seductively. The man grinned.  
"Of course! You're always welcome in my room!"  
"What have you been doing lately? You have traveled a lot!"  
"Business, honey, business!" He replied squeezing one of her breasts with lust. "Um, I'm very bored. My job is so exhausting and boring!"  
"Do you want have some fun? I am always yours to command!"

His smile got even wider and Helga had to make great efforts to satisfy that repulsive man. When finished, to her relief, she gained a little bag full of gold coins. That job was really good! In less than an hour, she had earned the salary of a full month!

"Keep being nice to me and I promise you'll profit greatly!"  
"Really?" She asked thinking he was talking about marriage. Well... that wasn't the husband of her dreams, but had money and it was the most important.  
"For now I can't reveal anything, but I have big plans that will make me filthy rich!"  
"Wow, you're really smart!" She cringed several times, extolling the qualities he didn't have. Georgei accepted the praise happily. When becomes rich, he wanted to be surrounded with beautiful women, all willing to meet his wishes.

Helga came out pleased to have won some money. Occasionally she offered her services to the lonely men of the court. Only unmarried to avoid any problems. It was very easy and her parents didn't suspect anything. She just needed to be discreet.

After she left, he went back to read the letter which king Aragon had sent warning he intended to travel to the forbidden lands soon, because he wanted to be present when Maleficent was defeated. That it was worrisome. If she realized the presence of the king, both would be dead men.

"Hope this asshole be discreet. I had a lot of work to fail right now!"

The potion was being prepared and the process was very slow, but he was happy because was within the stipulated time. Before the winter solstice, Maleficent was going to be defeated and he to become the new owner of the castle and the forbidden lands.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Aurora finished telling to Emma all that had happened between her and Maleficent the night before. The maid heard in silence, analyzing the princess' reactions. At least she did not seem uncomfortable, scared or repulsed.

"Did you like it?"

Aurora's face was flushed and she smiled shyly

"I... I liked a lot. It was a shame she have needed get out..."  
"Well, she wasn't gone forever, right? You'll still have other chances."

The princess's body trembled a little and Emma asked.

"Do you really want to have another chance with her? Do you look scared."  
"Why is she doing these things to me?"  
"Because she likes you!"  
"Which way? I still don't understand..."

The oriental young woman sat beside her and talked with serious voice. It was time for Aurora understand what was happening.

"I have no way of knowing what goes on in her head or what she feels, but everything leads me to believe she's in love with you."

Her heart jumped inside the chest and she couldn't believe what had heard.

"Are you serious? It can't be!"  
"Why? Do you think she can't?"

Basically, it was Aurora thought. It was hard to believe that Maleficent was could feel something for anyone, let alone love!

"Are you sure she's in love with me?"  
"Sure I don't have, but it's what it seems like."  
"Maybe she just wants... you know..."  
"Sex? Well, I think she wants it too, but not only it. Otherwise, she wouldn't have waited so long. You know, patience isn't her best quality."  
"No, it's not..."

It was hard to believe that someone like Maleficent could love her. And if it were true? What to do?

"Be calm and let things moving naturally." Emma said to see Aurora confused. "Whatever will be, will be."  
"Listen, by any chance you know if she... I mean... with another person... uh..."

She shook her head.

"If happened, I never heard. She never treated anyone like you. It must mean something, right?"

She felt a little calmer. It might be possible the fairy feel something for someone, even though she wasn't sure it could be love.

* * *

Philip was exhausted but relieved. No one knew how or why, but King Aragon didn't threaten over kingdom with the war. So for now he could enjoy a few moments of peace. Their search for an opponent against Maleficent pointed to an island near Greece, and he carefully planned this trip.

According to legends, this island was a wizard who could face Maleficent. Maybe with a good offer, he could help him. The resources of his kingdom were scarce, but if could marry Aurora, he'd have much gold at his disposal. Before, it was necessary take Maleficent out of his way.

* * *

In her private room, Maleficent had finished getting ready for the party and watched the image on the big mirror, where she could see herself whole body. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between her and Aurora last night. It was a very bold step, but apparently worked. By then, the princess must have realized her intentions. What was she thinking about it?

Her reactions when was caressed showed there good chances. In no time she showed fear or disgust, quite the opposite, and think so gave her more courage to take the next step. She wanted to take that step before the end of the night.

Those dragons had taken a lot her time. It took almost the whole night until she discovered the beasts were attacking because some idiots had stolen their eggs. The dragon eggshells had many therapeutic properties, were highly sought and may cost its weight in gold. But the law only allowed these shells were collected after the dragons abandon nests, not to cause any damage to the little dragons.

But some greedy people didn't like to wait and often stole the shells shortly after the pup is born, or stole the eggs and it caused many disorders. Luckily, she managed to find the eggs and it was enough for the dragons were gone. The culprits were severely punished and had their property confiscated to pay damages. During the rest of the day, she went rest and prepare for the party, so had no time to see Aurora. Spending many hours without seeing the princess always made her annoyed.

* * *

The milliner, along with Emma, helped Aurora to dress and put the jewels. It was perfect.

"Fabulous! You're fabulous!" He said clapping, happy with his latest creation.

Aurora's hair was neatly braided and was arrested for golden hairpins and also a beautiful tiara of rubies and diamonds.

"You're ready and beautiful!" Said Emma. "I'm sure she'll love!"

Her face flushed at the same time. How would be meet Maleficent after that incident? As if in answer, Maleficent entered the room, making her heart beat wildly. Emma and milliner bowed and left immediately, leaving them alone.

Maleficent came close, looking her up and down showing satisfaction. See the way the Princess looked at her made pleasing warmth flooded her chest. Yes, she was almost ready for her.

"The result was very good." She said in a low voice and Aurora noticed a seductive tone. "I think this is my favorite part!"

A finger was placed into her cleavage, making the girl gasp with even more flushed face.

"Mine too."

Fairy's smile increased and Aurora saw a different glint in her eyes. It was a mixture of lust, anxiety and also... love? Was it possible?

"Do you like?" the finger went deeper, stroking the side of one breast. What a strange way to start a relationship! Sure, she was Maleficent and always did everything her way.  
"Yes."

For a moment, she thought seriously of sending everything to hell, rip those clothes and possess Aurora right there. Heavens! What was that furious desire which was dominating her body? It was something hard to control and she felt her sanity dripping like sand between fingers. Fortunately, Oscar landed on one shoulder bringing her back to reality. It wasn't enough to cool her desire, but gave a little more sense.

"I believe a party is waiting us, right?" She said trying to compose herself.  
"I... think so."  
"Shall we?" The woman reached out and the two were heading to the throne room. But both knew it was far from over.


	33. A little mistake

When the two women entered the hall, all the guests bowed as they walked arm in arm toward the throne. Maleficent led Aurora with one hand so she sat in the chair beside the throne and then sat too. The party started after a short speech about the victory over the invading army.

"So many people!" Aurora said impressed with the amount of guests.  
"They are allies and work for me making sure everything is in order. A good leader must be able to lead and also to delegate tasks."

In the middle of the hall, some couples danced to the music while others ate, drank and chatted happily. The servants came and went carrying trays of food and drinks for everyone.

"Accepts wine, sir?" Helga said sweetly extending a tray with excellent wine for GeorgeI who gladly accepted.  
"Delicious!"  
"Are you enjoying the party?"  
"Not bad, she knows how to give a good party. But I intend also give many other when become owner of it all!"  
"Then you'll be much better than her!"  
"Surely, my dear! And I promise not to forget you."

She smiled broadly and was serving the other guests. When Aurora saw sitting next to Maleficent, she felt a great anger growing within her soul. It was obvious that sly had become more than mere Maleficent's lover, otherwise she wouldn't be getting that so differentiated treatment. The owner of that castle had never allowed anyone to sit beside her throne. Not even at her feet.

"Enjoy it while you can, princess of shit!" She thought to herself. If Georgei's plan worked, within no time the princess was going to lose all the perks. Then she imagined herself taking her place as wife of the owner of that castle. And her first step would be turn the princess into something worse than a servant. She was going to be responsible for cleaning latrines, collecting manure in the stables and several other appalling service. Ah, sweet victory!

Seeing the guests dancing, Aurora had a crazy idea.

"Do you dance?" She asked as soon as sycophants turned away for a while. Maleficent startled.  
"Dancing? I? Are you serious?"  
"Why not? It's so fun! Have you ever danced?"  
"Can you imagine me dancing?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow.  
"If I couldn't, wouldn't have asked. Can you?"  
"This is stupid. Forget it!"  
"Ah, I see... you can't dance, isn't it?" She said teasingly, hoping to reach Maleficent's ego. If there was one thing the fairy didn't accept, was someone saying she wasn't able to do something. It worked.  
"Just because I don't want to dance, doesn't mean I'm not able. I just don't want to!"  
"What a pity... but I want to! I love to dance!"

She pressed her lips to conceal the discontent, because did not like it one bit to imagine Aurora dancing with those damn bastards who were an eye on her. But she knew the princess didn't intend to just sit there for the entire party. What to do? Dance with her or let her dance with those morons? The young woman looked at her pouting and with puppy eyes. Oh, crap!

"Just one dance!" She said standing up and taking Aurora's hand. People opened passage as they walked and Maleficent did everything to show calm and tranquility despite feeling uncomfortable because had never danced with anyone. Well, it couldn't be so hard. The steps were simple and she had memorized after looking people dancing so many times. It was enough to keep pace with the music.

The music started playing again and she led her firmly and securely, showing that could dance very well despite having never tried before. Everyone stared with fallen jaws and somehow Maleficent took pleasure in shocking the guests. Aurora looked at her with flushed face and bright eyes, showing s he was really enjoying her company. And on second thought, it was nice to have the girl in her arms. It was practically a hug.

Gradually, Maleficent was getting used and when the song ended, she decided to dance another. Dancing wasn't so bad when he had such a nice dance partner. After a few songs, they came to sit because Aurora was footsore.

"Do you still think I can't dance?" she asked with her typical arrogance.  
"Surely you know. I loved it!"

Although hadn't said nothing, Maleficent also enjoyed dance with Aurora because of physical contact. It was a good way to have the princess in her arms and make sure she was going to not dance with anyone else.

* * *

Time passed and the party went wonderfully well. In addition to music, food and drink, Maleficent had also arranged entertainment with jugglers, a fire-breathing, exotic dancers and a group of oriental singers.

Everyone applauded thrilled and Aurora also amused as didn't long ago. Her father's parties weren't as fun as Maleficent's. Generally had only food, drink, music and a drunk lutist who could barely play something decent.

The more time passed, the more Helga felt angry to see how princess was treated by Maleficent. That little bitch was getting the best of the party while she was forced to serve the guests and hear some jokes from drunks who wanted nothing serious. Even Emma could enjoy the party as the other guests! How absurd! Oh sure, she was a favorite princess's maid.

Her attention turned again to Georgei, her only hope of getting out of this horrible life. She had no idea which plan he had in mind, but cost nothing to flatter him a bit without getting involved. If he won, she'd be on the winning side. Otherwise, things remained as they were.

* * *

"What's up, Oscar? Don't you want more?" Aurora tried to offer a piece of fruit to the little dragon, who seemed unwilling to eat.  
"I think he's had enough of fruits." Maleficent said turning to her and leaving sycophants talking to themselves. Those creatures didn't stop talking!  
"But he still seems hungry, poor thing."  
"In my laboratory have dehydrated insects. Go get some for him."  
"I won't be long."

Aurora ran with Oscar to the Maleficent's lab. Instead of the door, the lab had only closed wall with intricate inscriptions that nobody understood. Maleficent had taught her the secret to enter, asking only she couldn't touch her experiments or open jars of ingredients.

"Insects... insects... look over there! Now you're happy, right? Let's take a few to the hall." She took a small bowl, poured some dehydrated larvae, butterflies and moths. Enough that Oscar wouldn't be hungry and returned to the hall.

* * *

When we finally got rid of sycophants, Maleficent looked around distractedly and a couple caught her eye. Not by man but by the woman who was with him. The two were far and vision was not perfect, but she could see very well that the woman was blonde and wore a black dress. What Aurora was doing with that bastard son of a bitch?

They left the room and without thinking twice, she was back. Does Aurora was going to break her promise? No way! She was going to not allow the girl to be interested in anyone!

The couple seemed to run as if in a hurry and she saw they had gone into the garden, which made his blood boil. That guy was a dead man. Definitely a dead man!

Upon arriving in the throne room, Aurora saw Maleficent's seat was empty.

"Where'd she go?" The fairy wasn't in the hall and after ask to a maid, the blonde found out she was gone. Where? To the lab? No, otherwise they'd have found along the way. Not wanting to wait there alone, Aurora asked. "My little baby, you can to find her, can't you?"

Oscar flew with Aurora behind and both went to the garden, which made her heart beat faster. What Maleficent was doing in the gardens? Does waiting for her?

The fairy walked slowly and her sensitive ears heard the sound of sighs and groans. Her hands tightened on and she still didn't know what to do with that bastard: crush, burn alive or through his body with pointed stakes. They were behind a large bush and she saw them embraced exchanging kisses. His pants were down, the woman's dress was up and he moved the hips back and forth frantically, indicating he was close to climax.

"What is going on here?" An very angry voice said, almost killing both of fright. He pulled away immediately, trying to cover his intimate parts, and Maleficent realized she had acted like an idiot to see the woman's face. She wasn't Aurora.

It was just a blond woman wearing a dark green dress. Looking from afar, she confused. To disguise the embarrassment, she snapped while some rays flashed around her hands.

"I don't admit such things in my garden! Get out now!"

To the woman was enough to lower her skirt and run, but the man didn't know whether he ran or stood up the pants and went away jumping and stumbling. Maleficent stood there breathing deeply several times and ashamed of herself for having committed a so stupid error. Right, her jealousy was getting excessive to the point of confusing Aurora with another woman!

"Huh? What was that?"Aurora asked to see the couple running fast. The strangest thing was seeing the man adjusting his pants and scared as if had seen the devil himself. Therefore she concluded that Maleficent should be in the direction from whence they came. And she was right, although many questions have arisen in her head. "Maleficent? What're you doing here?"

Seeing her, the fairy turned to face the other side, because couldn't look at her after that fiasco.

"I'm just breathing fresh air. Those fucking sycophants were making me nervous."  
"That couple terrified..."  
"Only two assholes I found by chance and were doing inappropriate things in my garden"

Her face flushed and she giggled, imagining the scene of the two being caught by the owner of the castle.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm imagining their face when you caught them in the act. It must have been so funny!"  
"There's nothing funny about it!" She said moody because still thought on the possibility of Aurora have been instead that woman. There was no way to find this funny. "Let's go." She wanted to get out quickly and forget that shame.


	34. First sweet night

That annoyance made her suspicious. It was hard to believe that such incident could let the woman so upset that way.

"What happened, really?" she asked, making Maleficent stop, her back still to her.  
"Nothing you need to know."  
"Oh, please! I don't believe that couple let you so upset! Something happened and I want to know."  
"I don't owe you any explanation!" She shot rudely and was gone out, but stopped again. No, it wasn't right. She was spoiling the night because of a nonsense? That incident could distance them and she didn't want that at all.

Thinking about it, she calmed down and turned slowly to Aurora, who was still standing in the same place staring at her.

"What happened?" Asked softly, coming closer.  
"That couple... I... I thought the woman..." she looked away, swallowed and continued, "I thought the woman were you."

Aurora didn't know what to think. So that was it? Another jealous fit? What was the Maleficent's problem? She had taken an oath not to engage with anyone else! Why doesn't she trust her? For a moment she was angry, but then realized it was no time to discuss. It was time to clarify what was happening between them.

"You mistook that woman to me? What a horror! I don't have that big nose!" She said undoing the awkward tension that had formed between them.  
"I didn't see much difference. She had your silly face."  
"Hey!"

Maleficent just laughing, happy to Aurora wasn't upset. Well... they were alone, in a peaceful garden lit only by the light of a few torches scattered here and there. The best part of the party had passed, so there was no need for them to come back to the throne room.

"Want to sit down?" She invited, and the two went to the bank below the two trees, that with the arrival of winter had lost almost all leaves. Still it was a good place to stay. They were silent for a while and seeing the princess shivered slightly with the cold, she put an arm around her shoulder. "Come closer. It's cold."

Aurora snuggled pleasurably together the fairy, resting her head on one shoulder and breathing in her good smell. The large cape wrapped around her like a warm and cozy sweater.

"Is it better?" she asked softly.  
"Much better!" The young woman replied holding her hand in hers. "Your hands are so warm!"

Her body trembled slightly at the contact and she responded by pressing her harder against her body. What a sweet sensation she felt in her chest! What a wonderful warmth! It was something that took care of her body quickly and made her feel complete and… happy! Happy to have Aurora in her arms and know she was being matched. She was her half and they were destined to be together. So it was all right for the first time in many centuries.

The blonde's face was very close and she didn't want to wait. She shifted, leaning to the side and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her expression was calm. Those red lips like a rose made her mouth salivate.

The princess rested peacefully in Maleficent's arms when heard a voice calling her softly.

"Aurora..." her heart almost missed a beat upon hearing Maleficent pronouncing her name the first time. She lifted her head and looked into her eyes. Her look was intense, as if hiding a great desire to do something.

Well... this desire wasn't hidden for long. Maleficent glued her lips to hers eagerly, in a searing kiss that made her heart beat wildly and her body in flames. It was a wonderful, intense and addictive feeling that she couldn't avoid. And she didn't want avoid it. Her arms tightened her mate strongest as possible and she deepened the kiss, exploring that wonderful mouth with the tongue.

As soon as fairy's lips touched hers, Aurora felt a warmth spread to the rest of the body and accumulate, along with increased moisture, between her legs. Fairy's hands stroked the entire length of her back and soon one was sliding on her leg and went up to caress one breast, squeezing it gently as she moaned against her lips.

When the young woman needed air, Maleficent left her lips and rained wet kisses on her face and neck, nibbling the skin and proving its flavor with the tongue. Delicious! That was the only word with which she could define the princess at that time. Extremely delicious! The smell, taste and heat coming from that almost virginal body inebriated her such a way that she couldn't think of anything else. There was only one thing to do.

Gradually, Aurora felt her body being tilted back and offered no resistance. That's when felt something soft under her and opened eyes to see they were no longer sitting on the garden bench. What place was that? She saw only that was lying in a very large and soft bed.

"Where are…"  
"My bed!"

The clothing that covered his body disappeared, as if had vanished into thin air leaving her totally naked before Maleficent, who looked her body with lust and avidity.

"You don't know how long I hope for it, Aurora! And now you are mine. All mine. Forever! Don't Worry. I promise you'll like it." She said hoarsely in desire and young woman could not say anything. Her lips didn't obey. She just managed to close eyes and give a slight smile, as if inviting the fairy continues.

Anyway, she didn't need an invitation, but of course Maleficent loved know that Aurora wanted it as much as she wanted, although didn't know what to do. But she knew. Yes, she knew very well!

When a naked body lay on hers, Aurora opened her eyes quickly, panting like if had lost the breath with such excitement and surprise. Maleficent looked at her eyes, smirking with her little scare.

"You are..." she said with difficulty stroking fairy's face.  
"Yes?"  
"So beautiful!"

Her eyes told the truth. Usually she didn't like the praise of sycophants because they always pretended, citing qualities that she hadn't. But Aurora was different. Her compliments were always sincere and true.

Without that horns-shaped helmet, Aurora could see Maleficent's face wasn't so different from an ordinary woman, despite the slightly green skin and yellow eyes. Her hair was very black, flat and long, perhaps falling below her shoulders and pointed ears. So she had no horns? Ti was a surprise, but she didn't have much time to contemplate her because a red mouth glued to hers again in a long kiss that made her moan and sigh of pleasure as their bodies rubbed against each other.

That night, the room was taken with the sound of sighs, moans and cries mingled with obscene words and some slaps Maleficent gave in Aurora's buttocks with great pleasure. Many kisses, licks, bites and scratches while exploring one another's body and its sensitive points. She took the young woman with fury, ardor and despair, loving her again and again and still wasn't enough to satiate her desire. It was almost two in the morning when they finally slept totally exhausted and happy, one another's arms.

* * *

Inside his room, a small cauldron was steaming and he just hoped the right moment to put the last ingredient . For the potion worked, it was necessary a part of her body. Could be a hair, fingernail, scab, a drop of blood or even a little saliva. Georgei had achieved some cups used by Maleficent during the party because there was saliva on them. He washed carefully and the resulting water has become the most important ingredient of his potion.

"It's time. Perfect!" The potion was complete, just needed to cook very slowly for twenty-one full days. Occasionally, he mixed it with a silver spoon. It was a complicated process that needed to be monitored constantly so that nothing went wrong.

Everything was ready for his plan to work. King Aragon had already reached the forbidden lands and was staying at an inn just waiting for the right moment to attack. Very astute, he took a few soldiers, all disguised to avoid suspicion. When it was time, he intended let them enter the castle for the king to cut off Maleficent's head as agreed.

This, of course, only after he spit in her face and maybe give some slaps. She was going to pay dearly for the years of humiliation he had suffered.


End file.
